The Last Night
by Iszel
Summary: The journey of world of Regeneration is in the hands of Colette, and with the help of her friends Lloyd, Genis, Raine, Kratos, Madison and others can she wake the goddess from her slumber before the world ceases to exist as they know it? LloydXOC
1. Chapter 1 Chosen

***Hi! This is my first Fanfic so I hope you all like it! :D The story line will be like the original Manga, but there will be some changes made by me :D RxR Please!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, nor do I own any of the characters **except **Madison and her father. I wish I did though D:

* * *

_**Chapter o1- Chosen**_

_Once upon a time there existed a Giant Tree that was the source of Mana. A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take it's place._

"From this moment, Colette becomes the chosen of Regeneration."

_The Goddess left the Angels with this edict. "You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed."_

"We of Cruxis bless this event, and herby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarent!!"

_The angels bore the Chosen one, who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens and that marked the beginning of the Regeneration of the world._

The warm sunlight reached into the small room through the window above my bed, the gentle warmth laying gently on my body. I watched as the shadows of the birds soar across the sheets that covered my body. The heavy footsteps that echoed through the house, each of the steps up the stairs creaked creating the comforting sound that I had grew accustom to.

"Maddy!" My fathers deep alluring voice called to me through the wooden door. "Rise and shine Maddy!" My father stepped into my room his gentle blue eyes and toothy grin looking in my direction.

I smiled at him and sat up, my brown hair cascading down from laying on my shoulders to my back. "I'm up Dad." I laughed gently as he smiled at me.

"Good because Lloyd is downstairs."

"What!?" I screeched jumping from my bed and running towards my closets to grab my clothes. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?!" I looked up over my shoulder and sighed to see my father already gone, he always did that.

I slipped on my orange jacket top and zipped it up to just below my neck and pulled on my orange knee length shorts. Skidding over to my dresser I pulled out my belt that had black strings hanging down from the sides and hopped on one foot trying to get my socks on, while on the other hand trying to brush my hair. Grabbing my fingerless gloves and raced down the creaking steps.

"Lloyd!" I called jumping down the last step. The boy in red turned from his conversation with my father to look at me and smile.

Lloyd has been one of my best friends since I was a child. He was also my first friend. He would always protect me when someone was bullying me, or play doctor when I fell and scraped my knee or something. He was adopted my a nice dwarf by the name of Dirk since his mother passed away and lives just on the outskirts of Iselia.

"Maddy hey! Glad to see your up." He chuckled, watching me walk to the coat closet to pull out my black boots and my weapon. There were always demon's around so you could never be too careful.

"Bye dad!" I called grabbing onto Lloyd's arm and dragging him out of my house down the streets of Iselia.

"Hey wait up!" He laughed as he jogged through the streets. "Come on we have to hurry before the Professor gets to school!"

"Why?" I asked looking over to him my brown hair fluttering behind me in the wind. He laughed nervously, "I didn't do my homework from last night and I need to copy off Genis."

My eyes widen as I grabbed his arm and pulled him down the street at a quicker pace. "Gah how could I forget to do the homework!?" I cried dragging the poor boy behind me. "Whoa Maddy slow down!" Lloyd cried as he caught up to me so I would stop pulling him. He looked at each other and nodded before running down the street screaming out our other best friend's name.

"GENIS!!"

We stormed into the classroom panting, light sweat dripping from our foreheads. Genis looked up from his book with slightly larger eyes, "...Good morning Lloyd, Maddy. What's wrong?"

I looked around and sighed with relief. "Ah what a relief!" I exclaimed as Lloyd nodded. "Yeah the Professor's not here yet."

"Raine said she'd be a little late today." Genis explained, "until then she said to study alone."

Genis. What can I say about this cute silver haired half elf? He is one of the smartest people I know, but being the younger sibling of the professor might help a lot. He has great magical abilities and is one of those people who hates the idea of bending the rule but does it anyway.

Ignoring what he said Lloyd and I grabbed a seat across from him.

"Okay we're saved. So, let us copy your homework." Lloyd stated holding out his hand waiting for the paper due for the day.

"Who do you think you're bossing around?!" Genis exclaimed. "Forgot your homework again, we had to write today. She'll know you guys ripped mine off!"

"Oh come on Genis, we'll just change your words around and make it our own." I laughed nervously scratching the back of my head. "Besides I didn't forget my homework, I forgot to _do _it."

"That doesn't make it any better!" He looked at Lloyd, "and what is your excuse?!"

"I was sword practicing." He replied bluntly with an innocent smile like he did nothing wrong.

"That's even worse!" Genis exclaimed with a sigh. "The theme is 'The Ancient War and the Journey of World Regeneration.' Do you know anything on this?"

Lloyd and I looked at one another before turning back to Genis a smile on our face our reply as blunt as ever. "Nothing at all, since we weren't listening in class."

Genis slammed his head on the desk, "you guys act so much alike! You guys could be twins!" Lloyd and I raised a brow. "You know if you keep doing that your going to get dumber." I stated watching him bang his head on the wooden desk.

"Not if you guys rub off on me first!" He stood up and crossed his arms and wore an irritated expression. "Guess there's no choice. I'll teach you, so write your own paper!"

"I will! I will! 'Sanks a lotto,' Genis!"

I slapped Lloyd in the head, "shut up and talk like a decent human being." He glared weakly at me. "Thanks Genis, this means a lot to us."

He nodded and started to pace back and forth in front of the desk, like how his sister; Raine would when she taught us.

"First, the Ancient war. Do you know Mithos?"

"Yeah, the Ancient Hero, right?" Lloyd asked.

_In the ancient was, the hero Mithos, brought about the end of the Ancient war in the holy ground of Kharlan. Then he formed a pact with the Goddess Martel to seal away the Desians whom caused the war._

I thought about it for a minute and bit my lip, "...but haven't the Desians come back and are now causing everyone to suffer?"

"Yeah because whenever the seal weakens the Desians reappear. Like now."

Lloyd scratched his cheek the sound of his pencil scratching across his paper echoed through the air along with mine, though mine looked a lot neater compared to his. I sometimes wonder how Professor Raine can read his writing.

"Currently, there are food shortages and droughts in Sylvarant, Right?" I looked over at Lloyd who awaited the answer to his question from Genis.

Genis nodded, "yes. That's because Mana is being depleted. The Desians consume vast amounts of Mana in their human ranches."

Human Ranches. Hurdling people up like a bunch of animals! They are the worst, no care for human kind what so ever. They enslave people and make them do their bidding!

"World Regeneration is a journey to seal the Desians!" Genis said looking rather teacher like, his eyes closed that look of complete confidence in his words. "And by awakening the summon spirits that protect the world, Mana is restored. In other words, world Regeneration is...." The sound of snoring could be heard as I tilted my head to the side and giggled to see Lloyd sleeping. He could never stay awake during a lecture or explanation. He was what you called street smart, not book smart.

"LLOYD!" Genis cried, slamming his hand against the desk. "How can you sleep when somebody's taking the trouble to explain all this!"

I smiled and rested my head on my hand. These two could go on for hours and every time it seems to amuse me more and more. No matter what they seem to fight about.

"But your taking too long!" Lloyd whined, covering his ears incase Genis had anymore outbursts.

"You probably don't even know what day it is today...."

Lloyd gave me a questioning look as I shrugged. "Don't look at me, I'm just as clueless as you are right now." I stated as he looked back at Genis. "What day is it today?"

"How can you _both _not know?! It's the day of the Prophecy!""Gah!" I jumped up, "you mean the Chosen of Mana will receive the Oracle from the goddess Martel today?!"

Genis nodded his head quickly. "Speaking of the Chosen...." Lloyd stood up and opened the window. "She's late today."

"Hey your right, where is Colette?" I asked walking over to him.

Colette; my only friend who is female. She is very kind, caring, gentle and nice the perfect angel you might say. She is always the perfect one in the group. She is also the 'Chosen' one, the one who will rid of the Desians and restore Mana once and for all.

"She is the chosen after all." Genis said leaning against the window sill between Lloyd and I. "I wonder if she is preparing for the oracle."

"Probably not." Lloyd sighed, "She didn't say anything about it yesterday. I bet she's getting mobbed by the villagers..."

I looked out of the window onto the town to see Lloyd was right, a crowd was circled around the blond haired girl. I sighed, she was always in the spotlight. I admit I am a bit, and I mean just a bit jealous of her. She always get the attention of the people around her and she is extremely pretty!

"It's rough huh." Genis sighed, resting his chin on the sill. "Being the chosen one and all."

"Yeah. She is always being mobbed by the villagers, being asked questions she probably doesn't even know the answer to, and being pushed to fulfill the quest." I said, resting my head against the palm of my hand, my elbow propped against the window sill.

"We've been seeing this a lot lately." Lloyd sounded rather annoyed as he waved his arm. "Hey Colette!"

She turned her head, a bright smile gracing across her lips. "Lloyd! Genis! Maddy!" She jogged over to us.

"Good morning!" Genis smiled happily.

"Morning Colette!"

"Hey, the villagers never get tired of this, do they?" Lloyd asked as Colette giggled and nodded.

"Mmhm...But I'm the Chosen. That much is to be expected. I've got to do my best!"

"Yeah but you shouldn't push yourself over the limit Colette." I warned, "remember you will always have us to help you."

She smiled at me, "Thanks Maddy, your the best! Ah anyways, I'll come inside!" With that she ran towards the entrance of the school.

"She's going to become the chosen today." Lloyd watched her running figure turn the corner.

"Mm...I hope it's okay." Genis looked rather worried as I placed a hand on his head.

"Yeah, I hope she is okay with all of this." I said as Lloyd looked at us.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"We mean, it might be to much for Colette. The expectations of the Chosen." Genis said looking up at Lloyd.

"Thats a lot of Pressure Lloyd, expecially on a frail girl like Colette. The fate of the world is now resting on her shoulders, don't you see how much of a burden that must be?"

"Yeah and I got the feeling she was forcing that smile...." Genis sighed leaning his head against my arm. "I don't know how much she can handle, she is always trying to be strong."

Lloyd looked towards the ground, he looked like he was deep in thought.

"Sorry for the wait!" Colette giggled, walking into the room, her golden hair shimmering in the morning sun that seeped through the classroom windows. "Huh?" She glanced around the room. "The professor's not here."

"Oh, yeah." Genis smiled, "Raine said she'd be a little late again today."

"So-" I was cut off as a bright blinding light flashed through the windows making everyone gasp. "What is that?!" I cried as we all shielded out eyes.

"It's coming from the Martel Temple!" Lloyd cried. "Th-That's the signal for the Oracle!" Genis explained looking over at Colette. "It's time for Colette to receive the Oracle!"

The expression of fear flashed across her pale features, the worry in her eyes showed the sense of the lost of courage within seconds.

"C'mon, let's head to the temple!" Lloyd exclaimed excitedly, turning to Colette.

"But the Pastor hasn't come for me yet..." Her voice slowly turned into a soft whisper.

"Don't worry Colette!" I smiled and touched her shoulder. "He's coming for you so we can meet him on the way, and plus you don't have to worry, like I said we will always be here for you!"

"Wait a minute!" Genis cried flailing his arms frantically in the air. "I heard that some of the Villagers sighted Desians nearby! It's dangerous to go by ourselves!"

"It will be fine!" Lloyd assured, "if it comes down to it, I'll protect you!"

I chuckled lightly, he was always ready up for some action!

"Besides Genis, we do have a non-aggression treaty." I reminded him as he looked at me.

"You mean that agreement where they don't attack the village as long as we leave the Human ranch alone? Well there hasn't been a violation so far but Raine said to study until she got back...and yet we're going outside."

"Oh come on Genis, haven't you ever wondered what the Chosen has to do and what the oracle will do to the chosen?"

"Yeah! It's an Oracle field trip! A great extracurricular activity!" Lloyd laughed, a bright smile on his face. "Don't worry, don't worry! C'mon lets go!"

"To the Temple!" I cried as we all rushed out of the classroom.

We stood neat the bottom of the stairs leading up to the temple. I used my hand to block the sunlight, "Wow this place is huge up close!"

"Yeah! That's one big pillar of light too!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Mm, it's pretty!" Colette giggled.

"Raine is going to kill me!" Genis sobbed.

I chuckled but gasped when my eyes fell upon the pastor laying on the ground drenched in blood. "L-Lloyd! That's the Pastor!" I exclaimed rushing over to the fallen body.

"Whoa! He's dead!" Lloyd exclaimed his eyes widening.

"No way!" Genis cried out in disbelief. Colette clasped her hand over her mouth. "What happened to him!?" Genis cried, fear written across his face. "Who would do such a thing?!"

I looked up the stairs, "you guys it's getting loud up there, I wonder what is going on....?"

I turned my head as Colette's gasp filled my ears, terror written across her face. She dashed off, running up the stairs.

"Colette!" We called, chasing after her.

"Wait Colette! Where are you going?!"

"Colette!" I cried rushing after her, jumping two steps at a time.

"After them Genis!" Lloyd cried, following my movements. " Phaidra and the other Priests should be up there!"

"Where is the chosen?!" The Desian demanded, metal helmets covering their faced.

"Grandmother!" Colette cried reaching the top of the stairs.

"No Colette! Run away from this place!" Phaidra cried.

I grasped Colette's hand and pulled her back. "Stop Colette! You can't go any further!"

"She's right Colette! They're Desians!" Lloyd caught up with us and stood beside me, and Genis on the other side, Colette in front as I grasped her wrist.

"Are you the chosen one!? Your life is mine!" Two Desian's charged at us, their weapons out and ready to attack.

Lloyd jumped in front of us drawing his twin blades. "Like I would let you Desians come near her!" He cried, blocking an attack. I pulled Colette back as Lloyd jumped to the side.

"Desians?" One of them questioned, laughter erupting from the being's mouth.

"What's so funny?!" I cried out pushing Colette and Genis behind me.

"Well then, die at the hands of the Desians you so hate!" They both came charging towards us again.

Lloyd jumped forwards, his blades at hand, "Stay back guys!" He cried jumping into the air as the Desian swung his large sword. Lloyd brought his sword down as he landed, cutting the Desian in the arm.

"You little!" He cried charging at Lloyd once more. Lloyd grasped one sword with his hand and swiped in a horizontal motion, cutting the Desian's head clear off his shoulders.

"Heh! What's wrong? Feeling down, Desian Scum!?" Lloyd taunted the other Desian as he growled. "Crap! Impudent Brats! Vidarr!! Come out here!"

The earth shook as Colette cried out. I put a comforting arm around her as tried to stand my ground, the sound of thundering steps coming out of the temple one by one. A huge Desian came out as we all gasped. This guy was huge! He was about 10 times Lloyds size in every direction!

"Don't get in the way of our noble cause!" He roared, swinging his hammer like weapon at us.

"Lloyd!" I cried pulled him back the attack missing him by inches.

"Heh, thanks Maddy! That would have really hurt!"

"Get a hold of yourself! You can't win against his strength!" I cried out as he nodded, knowing that I was right.

"Lloyd! I'll fight too!" Colette cried getting ready to throw a chakaram.

"Colette! Get back!" Lloyd cried, the Desian swinging a large spiked ball on a chain at her.

"Colette!" I cried diving at her, pushing her out of the way of the attack. I skidded across the ground and groaned, looking up I gasped, the large hammer like weapon coming down directly above me.

"Maddy!" Lloyd cried, lunging towards me, using his swords to dodge the blow. "Wha?" The Desian sent Lloyd flying across the ground with one swing of his hammer, by only using one hand!

"Lloyd!" I scrambled to my feet and rushed in front of him, facing the beast before us, my arms stretched out in a protective position.

"You both will Die!" He pulled a large sword and brought it down towards us, I clutched my eyes shut waiting for any impact, but nothing came.

I opened my eyes, there was a man in front of me, dark copper red hair hung to his shoulders, a majestic purple rope wrapped around his shoulders. 'What...who is he?' I wondered, falling to my knee's which were trembling. I knew him, the way this man stood, the way his hair was formed, everything. I knew him but I don't know from where.

"This opponent is to much for you." He grunted, turning his head to look at us. "Step back." He commanded.

Lloyd growled, "What!?"

"You fool!" The desian swiped his large sword at the man, "you must have a death wish..."

My eyes watched the man dodge the attack with ease, each movement was graceful, quick and strong. I couldn't tear my eyes off this man before me. He slashed through the Desian like a plushie!

"In-Incredible! That person....In an instant!" Genis exclaimed, just as surprised as I was.

"Thank you very much for saving the chosen one." Phaidra thanked, bowing her head. "How can we ever thank you?"

Colette bowed her head also, "Thank you for saving me!"

Lloyd looked rather irritated, he also did the work.

"I see." He closed his eyes and rested his hand on his chin, "so this girl is the next Chosen."

"Ah, yes!" Colette nodded her head quickly. "That's right I have to accept the Oracle!"

"But the priests that were to accompany you on the trail all fell at the hands of the desians." Phaidra informed the man before us.

"Then I'll take on the job of protecting Colette!" Lloyd demanded, looking determined as ever. I couldn't help but feel just a pang of jealousy rush through my veins at his words.

"Lloyd..." Colette looked at him as he smiled, "is that all right with you?" Colette nodded quickly a bright smile across her face, "yes! Thanks!"

"Lloyd...I would be uneasy with just you..."

"It wont just be him" I said stepping in, "I'll go to, I will protect Colette with my life."

"Maddy..." Colette looked at me her hands clasped at her chest. I smiled gently at her, "I said we will always be there for you, and I mean that Colette." She smiled and nodded her head.

"Still even with you two, my worries do not decrease..."

"Hey! That's rude! We are here claiming we would protect Colette with our lives you tear us down!" Lloyd fumed, a large anger mark on the side of his head.

"Your name is Lloyd?" The man asked, the look of interest on his face. Lloyd looked at him and nodded. "And you go by the name of Maddy, what is your real name?"

"Hey you should state your own name before you ask for someone else's expecially a lady's!" Lloyd growled, clenching his fists.

"Lloyd it's fine" I replied, grabbing onto his arm. "It's only my name."

"I'm Kratos. A wandering mercenary." He stated bluntly as we looked at him. His facial expression held that cool calm look. "Now may I ask for yours?"

"Madison" I replied, "My name is Madison."

He looked at me with his eyes, his gaze staring into my soul, the look of a fierce warrior burned within them, a fire of something to protect but what? He turned to Phaidra, "As long as you can pay me, I'll accept the job of guarding the chosen."

"Hmm" She nodded, "It can't be helped. Please do..."

"Of course you'll come too, Genis!" Lloyd smiled, the poor elf boy's expression jumped to disbelief. "Ehh!? I-I have to come!?"

"This isn't a field trip, you know." Kratos turned his back to us and started his way towards the entrance of the temple. I watched his back his hair swaying with each stride.

'He is so full of himself!' I thought as we followed him.

We have been wandering this temple for more than an hour and it is starting to annoy the crap out of me! Monsters have been popping out from every nook and cranny! I threw my weapon at a skeleton and pulled back the chain catching the scythe in my hand.

"Please tell me we are close to the alter!" I gasped, doubling over my hands rested on my knee's sweat dripping from my forehead. I looked up at Kratos who killed off another monster. He was still fighting and he didn't even break a sweat!

"Yes, I think it's just a little further!" Colette replied happily, a smile gracing her face. She ran up a few steps and smiled, "Ah! Here it is! We made it!" She turned towards us, "the altar's just ahead."

I walked up the steps to see a portal like thing on the ground. "So we just step on that?" I asked kneeling down to the warp portal.

"Yes it will take us directly to the alter." Colette replied, kneeling down beside me. "Come on Maddy lets get going" She held out her hand and I took it gratefully, both of us stepping onto the portal. A bright light surrounded us as the feeling of my body spinning around quickly made my head spin. He jumped out and landed on the ground before the alter.

"Wow" I awed, examining the alter with my eyes. I could hear Lloyd, Genis and Kratos step out of the portal behind me. "So that's it huh...?"

"Yes, the Alter of the Temple of Martel" Kratos said as Lloyd stood next to me, Genis on my other side. Watching Colette walk up the steps a bright light shot from the center of the alter towards the sky.

"That's a cruxis crystal?" Genis question the stone floating in front of us. "Look!" Lloyd exclaimed, "A light's coming from the sky...!!"

I looked up to see the sphere of light descend from the sky towards us, heavenly white wings formed as beautiful white feathers cascaded to the ground gently. A figure of a man appeared, the white wings attached to his back. I gasped, "an angel!?"

"I am Remiel," his voice was calm and soothing, and held the tone of a father. "An angel or Cruxis, here to guild Colette, daughter of the mana lineage, on her journey to heaven as the next chosen." A crystal like object floated down before us, stopping in front of Colette. Her eyes were wide, shinning the such innocence. "The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel, who sleeps at the center of the world."

Colette reached out towards the glimmering crystal before she cried out in surprise, the crystal entering her body through her chest. "From this moment, Colette becomes the chosen of regeneration. We of the Cruxis Bless this event, and herby bestow the tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant!!" Remiel raised his hand towards the large window behind us as we all turned out heads as the image of a large tower descending towards the heavens appeared with a shinning glow. We all gaped in awe, never in my life did I suspect of witnessing such a sight.

Lloyd looked at the tower and sighed lightly, "so that's the tower of Salvation."

Genis smiled happily and clapped his hands together, "now the world will be saved!"

I frowned slightly, just seeing the tower made my stomach turn, the idea of traveling across the land excited me, but the idea of being chased and targeted made my blood freeze. I looked at my friends, Colette had the slight look of fear, but the face of strength blocked that emotion out. Lloyd looked slightly uneasy with the fact Colette will be sent out into the world to face the monsters. Genis seemed like a child at christmas, his face beaming as the tower shone brightly through the window. Kratos, I don't know how to describe his expression. He looked calm, collected but his eyes seemed to shine with an emotion I couldn't comprehend.

"Chosen of Regeneration, Colette!" Remiel looked down upon the chosen one, a light blush gazing her cheeks as she looked up at the angel before her. The radiant glow emitting from his body like the rays of warmth from the sun. "Unlock the seal that guards the tower of Salvation, and climb its stairs to the heaven in distant lands!"Colette looked at me with her azure blue eyes. She looked afraid, her doubt eating away at her. I could hear it now, 'What if I can't do it?', 'What if I do something wrong?' I gave her a reassuring smile, and nodded my head. A small smile graced her lips as she turned back to Remiel and clasped her hands together.

"As the chosen, I humbly accept this task."

"Very good." Remiel looked from Colette to us-Lloyd, Kratos, Genis and I-before looking back at Colette. "We of Cruxis shall grant you the power of the angels with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded world shall be regenerated."

I looked at Lloyd, he seemed slightly out of it as he looked at Colette. His eyes seemed focused on her, I could feel his determination to protect her grow with every word that escaped the Angel's mouth. I touched his arm lightly and gripped onto his red sleeve as he looked at me with a look of confusion. I tugged on his sleeve lightly with a look that read, 'don't worry, everything will be alright'. Smiling he nodded his head, as if he understood what my gesture meant.

"Thank you. I swear on my life I will regenerate the world." Colette spoke with such confidence and power.

"First head south to the seal of fire, and offer your prayers in that distant land."

"Yes, Lord Remiel."

"We shall meet again at the next seal, Chosen of Mana!" With his last words a bright light blinded everyone as we shielded our eyes from the bright rays.

"Ah...." We opened our eyes when the shimmering light died, only to see Remiel gone. "Amazing! Now you've officially become the chosen!" Genis exclaimed with admiration.

Silence overcame us for a good twenty seconds before Colette turned her head and smiled brightly, "seems that way!"

Lloyd sighed as a sweat drop rolled down the side of his head, "'seems that way'...Colette you should try and act more like a Chosen, just like the hero of Mithos."

"Oh Lloyd your worry to much!" I laughed slightly, covering for the fact I was terrified to let Colette go. "Colette is the _Chosen _one, she'll be fine!" I wish I could believe those words, maybe it would comfort me, but so far there was no such luck.

"Mm! Don't worry! Don't worry!" Colette giggled, clapping her hands together.

Lloyd still looked uneasy, "Don't worry? Really...?"

"Oh Lloy-"

"Chosen. We should be going." Kratos cut me off as I looked at him. He didn't even think of looking in my direction, and I was confused. As soon as he found out my name, his gaze would shift away from me. "You need to inform the villagers that you have received the oracle."

"Ah thats right!" Colette exclaimed, with a nod.

"You three!" Kratos looked at Lloyd, Genis and I, but he never made direct eye contact with me. "Don't slow us down." He turned his head and started towards the portal as Lloyd growled lightly.

"Thanks for your help today!" Colette smiled running after Kratos, "See you later!"

Within a blink of an eye both of them vanished into the portal, the sound of the wind sweeping around us slowly died.

Genis whispered, "They're gone." I placed a hand on Genis's shoulder as he looked up at me, "Is that guy being indifferent of just trying to be cool?"

I laughed lightly, "defiantly trying to act cool." Genis chuckled as Lloyd smirked slight and walked up beside us. "Thanks what I think too!" I smiled at him as he smiled back, showing his dazzling white teeth. God was his smile amazing!

"Let's head home!" I smiled pulling the two boys towards the portal. I had enough of this temple already. I also wanted to catch up with Colette, I could bear to let her go herself, I would worry to much!

"Ohh! The tower of Salvation!" Genis exclaimed as we stepped outside, his mouth hanging open.

"It looks so huge from outside!" Lloyd smiled, using his hand to block the sun from his eyes.

"Yeah, and so far..." I said, my voice fading slightly.

"Why do you sound so sad Maddy! It's the journey of world regeneration! I'm so psyched!"

"Lloyd! Don't tell me you want to go!" Genis cried, bewildered.

"Of course I do!" Lloyd cried happily, throwing his arm around my shoulder. "You too right Maddy!?"

I smiled gently and nodded my head, "Well Duh!"

Lloyd chuckled and grinned, "This if gonna be fun!"

_The Goddess had left the angels with an edict and the angels bore the Chosen one who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens, and that marked the beginning of the Regeneration of the world. _


	2. Chapter 2 Violation

_**Chapter o2- Violation**_

"What no way!" I cried, slamming my hands down on the table that stood in front of me, my eyes watering as Colette looked up at me with a sad expression.

"Why?!" Lloyd bellowed behind me, his expression like mine, minus the tears. "Why can't I go with you?!"

"Why can't _we_ go with you!" I corrected, feeling that tinge of jealousy once more, but I had to ignore it, this was for Colette, not me. We were all in this, Lloyd, Genis and I, we had to protect Colette, she was our friend. That's what friends did, protected one another, no matter the situation. I looked at her almost pleadingly, I couldn't let her go on this without me, I just would die with worry. "Colette..."

"It is because you'll get in the way." Kratos replied, his eyes closed as he spoke. I couldn't help but glare at the man at the other end of the table. His antics, his attitude, his looks, everything he did annoyed me, I knew he was hiding something, something important. "The battles at the chapel were nothing compared to the journey that awaits is. Children need to stay home."

I let my nails scrap against the wooden table, my glare focused on the man before me. How dare he speak so ill of us, we did nothing but help.

"What did you say!?" Lloyd demanded, as I growled. "He is afraid we will get in his way." I spoke, as I tried to read him. He looked at me with those violet eyes, daring me to try and read his soul, daring me to figure out what was up with him. "He doesn't trust in our abilities."

"Why would I?" He questioned, continuing to star at me with those eyes. I still couldn't understand, I couldn't sense what he was feeling. "This is not a trip to a park. Lives are at stake here."

"It is as Kratos said." I looked away from the man towards Colette's grandmother, "we have decided to assign Kratos and Raine as the Chosen's guardian for the journey of Regeneration." She spoke, her wise words were listened closely. "Now then, we still have things to discuss, you three should go on home."

I looked at Colette once more as she looked away, I could see the sadness in her eyes as I sighed, allowing Genis and Lloyd to lead me out of the small home. I didn't understand, I couldn't understand.

"What's up with that guy!!?" Lloyd cried grasping his hair as he glared at the ground. "That Kratos really gets on my nerves!"

"Lloyd your face is scary!" Genis flinched as he clutched my shirt, looking up at me. "Maddy...?" He whispered. I looked down upon him, rubbing my eyes as I smiled gently.

"Sorry, zoned out for a moment..."

"Lloyd! Genis! Maddy! Wait!" I turned my head to see Colette rush from her house, her long blond hair flying behind her as she wrapped her arms around my waist. "I'm really sorry about earlier!"

"Colette?" I looked at her as she looked up at me with those big blue eyes, looking from me to the other two. "Why are you apologizing?"

"That's right. It's not something you need to apologize for!" Genis stated, crossing his arms as he looked at Colette who still clung to me.

"Y-yeah but, you guys helped me out a lot at the temple when I received the oracle." She said, bowing her head. "I'm really sorry."

"You mean 'Thank You' right?" Lloyd questioned with a sweat drop. I couldn't help but smile at my friend who clung to me.

"Oh right, sorry."

"Enough of apologizing Colette." I hugged her back, "we are friends, I told you that. Lloyd, Genis and I will always be there for you, no matter what trouble your in." I smiled at her, as she smiled back and nodded her head.

"Oh!" She let me go and looked at the house. "I'll have to go thank Mr. Kratos too!"

"Ah!" Genis exclaimed, stepping away from Lloyd who glared daggers at the house. "Colette, that's a Taboo word right now..."

"I don't trust him." I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. He was hiding something, I know it. I could just feel it.

"Yeah, is it all right for you to bring that guy on your journey or Regeneration?" Lloyd looked at her skeptically, his voice held worry and protective.

"It's alright!" She smiled, that aura of innocence glowing around her angelic form. "he saved us from desians. He's a good person." I grumbled under my breath, I knew that Lloyd didn't trust him like I did.

"That aside." Genis smiled, "starting today, Colette is the chosen. We've been taught that the chosen will be given the oracle on the day of the prophecy. But I had never imagined I would be able to see it today with my own eyes."

"And your point being?" I drawled, looking at him with one cracked eye. He just grinned.

"Isn't today Colette's birthday!?"

"That's right!" She smiled to the smallest member of our group. Gah! I totally forgot! What kind of friend am I that I forgot my best friends birthday! No matter, I have a gift for her, I just forgot when to give it to her. Hehe, now i feel like a worthless friend.

"Hold on a second!" Genis grinned digging into his pockets, "I have something to give you." Throwing a small bag over to Colette she fumbled it a bit before actually catching it. "Here you go! Happy Birthday!" She smiled gently and looked at him with grateful eyes. "I baked you some cookies. Sorry I couldn't give you a better present."

"No, no. Your cookies are really delicious, I really love them!" She grinned, looking at her gift.

"I have something for you too Colette." I walked over to her while digging into my pockets, I knew I had it here somewhere.

"You didn't need to get me anything Maddy!" She exclaimed, shaking her head. I looked at her strangely, "but then what kind of person would I be?" I asked, pulling out a silver chain from my pockets, a small pink gem hanging from it. Her eyes widened slightly, as well as Lloyd and Genis's.

"Maddy, I can't." She whispered, looking at me with those blue eyes. "That's your mother's necklace, I can't take that from you." She spoke softly pushing it back towards me.

I shook my head, pushing it back towards her. "Please accept this Colette." I said smiling gently, my hair blowing in the soft breeze behind me. "I never knew my mother, my father never speaks about her, all I know is that this necklace and the one I wear..." I touched the blue gem that was around my neck, "...are connected. I want to know you are safe on this journey, I need to know that my best friend is safe." I watched her slowly take the necklace into her hands.

"But your mother's necklace...?" She whispered, looking at me once more.

I smiled and nodded my head. "My mother was a kind and pure hearted person, I just know it and this belongs to someone with the same traits and you are the only one I could think of who is worthy of my mother's necklace."

"Oh Maddy!" She smiled hugging me tightly. "I'll cherish it forever, nothing in the world will harm this necklace." I laughed and hugged her back, I wish I didn't have to let go. Colette is my best girl friend any girl could ever want loyal, kind, and very reliable. Someone I could talk to when I couldn't talk to Lloyd, someone who would laugh with me, someone who was willing to cry with me. She pulled away from me and laughed slightly, rubbing her eyes. "Sorry Maddy, didn't mean to get so emotional."

"It's fine, honestly." I grinned with a smile. We both turned to the boys when we heard Genis's voice.

"So..." He looked at Lloyd with a certain grin that cause me to sigh gently. "What about you Lloyd?" Lloyd looked away, sweat running down the side of his face as he chuckled nervously. "Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Uh, no way!" Lies. Lloyd did forget, I knew it. Rubbing my temples I shook my head. What would Lloyd do without Genis or I? We decided to not tell him just once about something and he forgets it. Who forgets their friends birthday? Ok, I know I forgot what _day _it was, but I still remembered didn't I? Give me some credit for actually having a gift to give her! "It's almost done!" He exclaimed, fighting for his defense. "I'll give it to you tomorrow before you leave!"

"I'm so glad!" Colette grinned happily, holding the bag of cookies and necklace close to her. She was just to naive for her own good sometimes, that's why I worry about her. "As soon as we've decided when we're leaving, I'll let you know!"

"Colette!" Her mother and father called as she waved at us, rushing towards her parents. "Thanks for the gifts! See you later!"

"Y-Yeah..." Lloyd chuckled, waving at the retreating blond figure behind the wooden door.

"Liar." Genis and I stated, looking at him with weak glares. I had my arms crossed as Genis had his hands on his hips. Lloyd grinned at us, rubbing the back of his head, "If I start on it now, I'll finish it in time."

"Really?" I asked with a raised brow, almost doubtfully, but I had to give Lloyd credit when he set his mind to one thing, it would almost always get done in the time frame Lloyd set for himself. It was a trait I always adored about Lloyd. I don't have that kind of will power, I usually jump from one thing to another.

"What ever." Genis huffed, shrugging his shoulders. "By the way Lloyd, your going home now, right?"

"Yeah, after I walk Maddy home that is." He said looking at me as I smiled. Lloyd always walked me home, it was kinda out thing after the day was done since I lived in his direction.

"Can I go part of the way with you two?" He asked, as I nodded my head. "Of course you can, you don't have to ask." I stated.

"You need to go somewhere?" Lloyd questioned as we set out towards the first destination; my house.

Genis nodded his head, "yep." He pulled out another bag of his cookies. His cooking was amazing, if it wasn't for him I would starve during lunch times since I couldn't cook if my life dependent on it. "I'm going to see a friend."

"Oh! You had another bag of cookies." Lloyd jumped in front of the young half elf, his arms out like a begging dog. "Are you going to give that to me?"

How blunt and rude could someone get?! I hit him over the head, pushing him to the ground. "Lloyd!"

"Ow! Maddy what was that for?!" Lloyd cried, staring up at me, holding his head in pain.

"He said he was going to go see a friend, which causes the assumption of giving those cookies to _that _friend, and since we _both_ are _here_ those cookies don't go to either of us."

He grumbled, as he got to his feet, muttering under his breath. I glared at him as he glared back.

"She's always hungry so..." Genis broke the glaring contest between the two of us as I looked at him with a smile.

"Oh! So it's the friend you have been giving your bread from lunch to." Lloyd said with a grin.

Hey I didn't know that?! Why didn't I know that?! I always spent my lunches with these two plus Colette, and I didn't even know he gave his bread to someone else!

"Y-You know?!" He exclaimed, fully surprised as I. Even though I just found out now I played along with Lloyd, I didn't want to feel, well _dumber_ then he was.

"That's commendable considering how the village has been on a food shortage." Lloyd grinned. "Ah..um yes!" I exclaimed, pushing Lloyd to the side as he looked at me with that look that read you-don't-know-anything-about-this-do-you? I grinned sheepishly, "that's very generous of you Genis!" He smiled at me, "you think so?" I nodded my head and hugged the little elf boy, sticking my tongue out at Lloyd.

"That dog!" Lloyd laughed giving Genis a thumbs up. "I'm sure she'll be happy!"

Genis's grip on my arms tightened as he glared, an irk mark forming on his head. "She's A Human!" He stated angrily.

"Huh?!" Lloyd cried as I looked at him. "I assumed you were secretly caring for a dog or something..." He claimed meekly as I sighed. That would have been my first guess to.

"How rude!" The short male exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest. "She's a fine human friend!" Aww I wonder how old she was. Maybe she was Genis's girlfriend or something...Aww! That would be so adorable! Yes, I do have random girl moments.

"Huh? I didn't know you had friends outside of the village besides me."

"Ahem."

"Besides _Maddy _and I." He rolled his eyes as I nodded my head. He was jealous that Genis was more my friend than his. Hehe just kidding!

"It's none of your business." He stated opening his mouth to continue but stopped when a thudding sound could be heard. All three of our heads turned towards the incoming sound only to be pushed aside by the sudden force. "Whaaa!" Genis and I cried falling on either side of Lloyd who was tackle down by the large creature.

"..." I blinked and watched the large creature lift his head to look at Lloyd with those large black eyes. I couldn't help but smile at the look on the boy's face.

"NOISHE!" The poor creature whined and rubbed his head against Lloyd's red suit. "What are you doing here...?" He mumbled softly to the dog, "I told you to wait at Maddy's house with her dad!" He scolded as Noishe whined again.

"Ah! There it is!" I looked again to see a farmer rushing over to us waving his pitchfork like a mad man. "I've been telling you, don't let that weird creature into this village!"

Oh here we go again. I sat back and watched, looking down at my nails. Hmm maybe I should paint them blue tonight...

I ignored most of their conversation, since we been through this over and over for the past hmmm ten years since Lloyd got Noishe. The dog like creature was very affectionate and hated to be left alone, thus Lloyd leaves him with my father, but seeing Noishe here now meant my dad was to busy and couldn't spend time with him. I also usually received the _privilege_ of dog sitting the white and blue creature when Lloyd went out to train. He said he wouldn't trust Noishe with anyone else and _claims _that the creature likes me. Pfft. Not that I don't like Noishe, I mean we're cool and all, but he tends to like to get on my nerves, and that was quiet a lot. I swear he just comes over to bug me rather than to be dog-sat.

"You two haven't wandered into the Human Ranch and played around have you?" I looked at the farmer with a blink when he referred to the ranch. I assumed he was talking to Lloyd and I do to the fact that Lloyd and I were the closest to living to the awful place.

"The ranch?" Lloyd looked at me in surprise as I looked at the farmer. "Like hell we would." He stated.

"I wouldn't be caught dead there." I shuddered lightly, rubbing my arms. "I hate that place."

"Right Genis?" Lloyd looked at our elf friend who nodded quickly, "O-Of course!"

Now how come that didn't seem to convincing to me? I looked at him as he shifted nervously on the spot, looking at me. He knew that I realized something was up.

"L-let's get going already, Maddy, Lloyd."

"Ahh, right." Lloyd smiled as they began to walk towards the entrance of the village. I looked at their backs as they stopped, turning towards me. "Coming Maddy?" I blinked in surprise and nodded my head following quickly behind.

"They attacked the chosen at the temple even with the nonaggression treaty in effect!" The farmer called out, "beware of those Desians!"

"Got it!" Lloyd grinned, waving at the man.

I looked at Genis who looked away, avoiding any eye contact with me as I raised a brow.

"Desians huh?" I wondered crossing my arms. Lloyd looked at me, then to Genis. "The Desian's are half-elves right?"

"Huh? Oh y..yeah." Genis replied sadly looking forwards. "That's right, but..." I looked at him and rested a hand on his shoulder as he looked at me. "I wonder why they do these things."

"Who knows!" Lloyd exclaimed, putting his hands behind his head and walking. I was no where in this conversation, since this talk about Desians and such is usually between the two of them. Coming to see my house in view I rushed up a head.

"I'll see you both tomorrow!" I called, as they waved at me.

I rushed inside and slipped off my shoes, leaning my weapon against the wall, making sure the chain wasn't all tangled. "Dad?" I called walking into the kitchen. He was sitting at the table, looking rather down. "Dad...?" He looked up with me with a blank stare before mumbling something I didn't understand.

"I'm sorry Madison, I really am."

"What are you talking about dad?" I asked, placing a hand on his arm. He jerked away quickly as I looked at him. I don't understand what got him so riled up. "Dad, what's going on?"

"Stop calling me that!" He bellowed making me step back, my eyes widening.

"B-But Dad!" I exclaimed, looking at him. His blue eyes held no warmth, his dark black hair seemed different as well. As if he was a stranger.

"I am not your father!" I bellowed, pushing the table across the room, causing me to cry out in surprise and stumble back. I didn't understand, I don't think I want to understand. "I have no child!"

I looked up at him in utter shock, tears swelled in my eyes.

"Don't you dare cry Madison!" He called out loudly, "I told you I hated when you cried!"

I rubbed my eyes quickly, but my tears continue to fall. What would you do when the man you called your father for sixteen years claimed that he wasn't?

He got to his feet as the phone rang. He answered it, his muffled voice and words were to jumbled together for me to hear. He chuckled, as he hung the phone up and looked at me. Those eyes I grew to love and adore held nothing but pure hate, the love that was behind those eyes were gone.

"It seems your little friend got himself into trouble at the ranch."

"What?!" I called, Lloyd said he was never going to go there...wait...Genis's friend. Genis's friend must have been a slave there. The man I once called my father grabbed me by the arm and lifted me over his shoulder, ignoring my cries and struggles.

"Let me go! Put me down!" I rammed my fists into his back, kicking his best with my legs but I was no match for the man.

"Now Madison is that any way to treat your..._father_?"

I stopped and looked at him with a small glare. "My _father_ would never do this to me!" I exclaimed, as he chuckled.

Where he took me, I knew for a fact wasn't somewhere good as soon as we stepped into the Human Ranch part of the forest. My eyes widened, as the gates opened of him, people; desians and slaves alike a looked at me.

"Agent Cohart, good for you to join us."

"Yes." He replied as I looked at him. Agent... He was working with the Desians...? He was part of group that herded people at cattle!? Part of the group that tried to kill Colette and the others, including me?! How could he?!

He threw me to the ground as we entered a large room, screens filled the walls, all with the pictures of Lloyd. Video's of him attacking the desians were playing.

"So this is Lloyd's little friend." A man said, I couldn't see him, since he was sitting in a chair facing away from me.

"What do you want from me?!" I exclaimed, glaring at the back of the seat.

"You see..." He spoke, never turning to face me. "Lloyd had violated the nonaggression treaty-"

"You did!" I exclaimed, pulling myself to my feet. "You were the ones who attacked Colette at the temple!"

"Silence!" My father bellowed, slapping me hard as I rolled on the ground looking up at him with wide eyes, my hand rested on my now red cheek. My father never hit me before...but the man before me was not my father. "My apologies Forcystus." He bowed to the man in the chair.

"It's fine, a little rebellious act would do nothing against me." He got up revealing himself to be a man who was no older than what looked like his mere twenties. Light green hair rested on his shoulders, but what caught my attention was the sword like weapon that was attached to his arm. "Now my dear Madison." He spoke, walking up to me and kneeling down so he was face to face with me. "I would like to try this again." I glared at him, my hand still upon my cheek. "Lloyd had violated the nonaggression treaty and now he has to be punished."

"Don't you dare touch him." I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him. He chuckled, as I tried to slap him, but he caught my wrist, holding it painfully as I winced.

"I don't like to be touched Madison."

"Neither do I."

He glared down at me, "you will be the one to punish Lloyd."

"W-what?"

"You will punish him, as a member of the Desians it is your job."

"I am not part of this!" I snapped, pulling my hand back. "I will never be a desian!"

"You haven't told her yet have you?" Forcystus questioned my ex-father who shook his head.

"No sir."

"I see." He walked back to his desk as pictures changed on the screen. Two people. Man and Woman. The man had dark brown hair, the woman had lighter brown. They were both standing side by side, the man had her arm around the woman as if to protect her. "This is Hardion and Clocea." He stated, "the man and woman who would have been known as your mother and father."

I looked around at the pictures, absorbing everything in. These two were my parents? I walked up to one of the screens and touched the image of my mothers face, like Colette she looked so pure, so innocent. My father had that Lloyd look of pure determination and courage. These are my parents...not the man I called father for sixteen years. I closed my eyes, how could these two be desians?

"If your questioning about your parents being Desians, then don't." Forcystus stated, looking at me with those cold eyes. "They weren't desians, but they gave you up to us to save themselves."

"What...?" I looked at him.

"They both had a choice, to keep you and live in fear all their lives or give you to us and be free from the Desian hold, and they chose option B."

"T-Thats a lie, my parents wouldn't!" I cried, shaking my head. "They wouldn't...would they?"

"Now my dear Madison, no need to cry." He said resting his hand upon my shoulder. "It was for the best, don't you want your mother and father to be happy?"

I looked at him and nodded my head slowly, of course I did. What kind of daughter would I be if I didn't?

"But for their happiness, you have to obey us, or we'll find that happy little family of yours and kill them in front of your pretty little eyes." He smiled in fake happiness as I glared at him. I was their play toy, someone to do their evil work, or loose the family I always wanted.

"Fine, but I wont hurt him." I stated, rubbing my eyes. "Scare him yes, but not injure him."

"That is all we ask." He smiled, turning away from me. "Take her to her corridors, she will meet Mable later."

Being ushered out of the room I collapsed on the ground in the bedroom, pulling my legs close to me. Clutching my fingers around my blue pendant I closed my eyes, tears running down my face.

"I'm sorry Lloyd, I really am..."

"Colette? Colette are you ok?" Lloyd looked at the blond girl in worry as she held the pink gem in her hand.

"W-what?" She blinked a couple of times, as Kratos and Lloyd looked at her in question.

"You were apologizing to me..." Lloyd replied, as she continue to blink.

"Was I?"

He nodded his head as Kratos opened the girls hand. "Where did you get this Colette?"

"Maddy gave it to me." She replied as he looked at the gem within his fingers. It had a faint glow to it and he frowned slightly. "Who did this belong to before Madison?"

"Why her mother." She said looking at him. "Is there something wrong?"

"No..." He let the gem fall back onto Colette's chest as he turned. "Come, we must get ready for tomorrow."

"Alright, bye Lloyd!" She smiled rushing after the man. "Come say goodbye before I leave alright?"

"Of course..." Lloyd smiled waving to his friend as she rushed down the path. "Now that was weird..."


	3. Chapter 3 I Promise

_**Chapter o3- I Promise**_

I was roughly forced out of the small room they had for me, sleep still nestled in my eyes as I stumbled down a few flight of stairs, fumbling over my own feet as I crashed into the stone floor, my body aching at the jagged edge of stone grazed against my skin. My head was spinning, my body hurt. It has been like this for a few hours now, these Desians pushing me around. I don't know what they wanted, I think they were testing on how far I could be pushed before I snapped. I wasn't going to give these bastards that satisfaction of being broken.

"Get up." One said in a gruff voice, picking me up by the arm. I glared at him from behind my brown hair, my breathing as quick and shallow. My arms were cut and scratched, blood trickled down from my wounds. "Filthy wench."

The others around his chuckled, their identities hidden from me by the mask like helmets they wore. Bastards, hiding themselves. I spat blood to the floor, the metallic taste flooding my taste buds. It was nasty, really, I question those who like the taste. Finally they were finished abusing and toying with me, and instead of returning me to the room Forcystus had for me, they shoved me deeper down the dungeon like area. The one Desian had a good grip of my hair as he dragged me through the halls, cells upon cells filled with people looked at me, some with pity others with sorrow.

"Get in there!" The grip on my hair tightened as he pushed me into one of the cells, my body colliding to the floor once more, my jaw making a sickening sound against the cold floor as I yelped out in pure pain. They all laughed as they walked away. I trembled as I pushed myself off the floor, weakly wiping the blood that dripped down my chin as I looked up at the people around me. I must have looked pretty bad, as they all had a look of pity etched upon their faces.

An older lady rushed over to me, her soft hands holding me close to her. "What have they done to you child?" She questioned, as I laid my head upon her lap. Her grey hair was askew, age and sleeplessness made her look rather old, but her bright eyes and nature was that of a child. "What is your name child?"

"M-Madison..." I whispered through cracked and bleeding lips, as he held me closer. It was a nice feeling, to be held like this. I remembered when he held me like this, the man I thought was my father. The man who I thought loved me.

She smiled softly, "hush child, you are in safe hands now." I nodded gently as he ran her fingers through my dirty hair, as I closed my eyes gently. Sleep has never been so welcoming to me. "What..." She looked at me as I slowly reopened my eyes, "your name?" My voice cracked as I flinched slightly.

"Marble dear, my name is Marble."

"Marble..." I whispered, my eyes closing for good that night.

* * *

The sound of yelling and screaming jolted me awake as I looked around, groaning as I tried to sit up. My body ached all over.

"Madison dear, you must get out of here!" The voice of the woman from last night ushered as she was dragged out of the cell with the other slaves that were held in each cell. "Shut up you old hag! We have a special treat for you!"

"Hey stop!" I cried, stumbled to my feet, wincing at the sharp jolts of pain that hit my body at every angle. "D-Don't hurt her!" I cried out in surprise as one of the men grabbed me and threw me over their shoulder. "C-Cohort!" I exclaimed seeing the familiar man pick me up.

He looked at me with a small chuckle, a sly smirk sliding across his face. "What? Already lost your manners?" He asked, as he walked out of the cell following the Desians that held Marble. "To think you use to be happy to see me."

He slammed my fists against his back, but in my weak state I couldn't do anything.

"Forcystus is pretty pissed." He mused, as I gave up to rest my pained body. "He strictly forbade on anyone laying a hand you, lets say the ones who put you in the state is in a state worse than you." He chuckled, his masked eyes hidden from my view. Oh how I missed those blue eyes. "Now you can't fight Lloyd, pity no?"

"Shut up." I hissed, looking away from him in anger.

He laughed one again, "ahh pouting, were you excited to fight Lloyd?"

"Never!" I exclaimed, wincing at the pain as I moved quickly. "I-I never want to hurt him..."

He grunted as we entered a brightly lit room, causing me to squint and hiss in displeasure. There in the room was some time of contraption, glass covered it as Cohort put me down on a chair. There on the other was the green haired half elf. How could someone of the same species of Genis be so evil while he was so innocent?

He looked at me, his eyes examining each and every cut, wound and scrap that was in view. "They did quiet a lot of damage." He mused, noticing my pained expression. "This is a turn of events, it seems as if I have to take your place is scaring the boy."

"Don't hurt him!" I exclaimed, leaning forwards. "Don't you dare hurt Lloyd!"

He looked at me and laughed, getting to his feet and patting me on the head. I glared weakly as he walked to the men holding Marble. "Now this is what happens when you talk to the outside world."

I looked at Marble, as she looked away, showing her courage and pride.

"Look at me!" The man growled, but she did not. Annoyance was ringing through his voice, "turn her!"

"Marble!" I cried as she was forced into the contraption, falling upon her knees as she was pushed down. Cohort placed a massive hand on my shoulder, keeping me seated on the ground. I watched as Forcystus turned on the machine, the glass sparking with a sort of green color. "W-what are you doing to her!" I cried, as the green haired half elf looked over to me with a grin.

"Why helping speed up the demon seed process of course." He chuckled as I watched in horror as the woman cried out in pain, her body seemed to move on it's own, her skin looked like it was moving and crawling on her bones and muscles. She bellowed out as a bright light flashed, just like the light from the oracle. It was bright and brought some news, but I was sure this was bad news that good. Slowly opening my eyes I gasped, a green creature stood before me, in the container where Marble use to be. Her green flesh was marked with yellow, as the gem that was on her hand, which I knew as an exsphere was placed as an eye, a single one in the middle of the missing face. She stood about eight feet tall.

"What is that?!"

"Why you don't like the exbelua?" Forcystus chuckled, tapping the glass gently. "The creature that will _scare_ Lloyd." I looked at him and to what use to be Marble, and I knew he had no intention of only scaring my best friend.

* * *

Fire. It was everywhere. The hot red flames licked at the wooden houses, destroying everything in it's path. The screaming of both child and adult rang through my ears as I watched as people scrambled around, trying to protect themselves from the hands of the burning flames that was set upon the town I grew up in.

"Burn it all!" Many Desians laughed and set more houses on fire, as people all rushed around. Many looked at me in disbelief as I stood in between two desians, my head down in utter shame.

"Where is he!?" They yelled to one another, "show yourself Lloyd Irving-!!"

We stood at the entrance of the village, I was hidden behind the row of Desians. Forcystus dragged me along, saying it would be an interesting sight to see what lloyd would do when he realized I was there. How I hated that man, yet I had no power over this situation what so ever.

"I'm Here-!!"

Oh no, no, why did he come! Why did he have to be so stubborn and stand up to them!? Why did he have to be so courageous?! I shook my head, I didn't want him to see me here, with these men! I didn't want him to think that befriending him with a plan made by the men that used force and had evil in their hearts.

"So you finally show yourself, Lloyd Irving!" It was _his _voice. I would know the voice of the green haired bastard anywhere. "My name is Forcystus! I am one of the 5 Desian Grand Cardinals!" A smirk etched his face, "I am also a half-elf, of the superior race, and I am the leader of the ranch nearby where we cultivate you humans."

I could see them, my two best friends. I wanted nothing more than to call to them, reach out to them.

"What do you want with me?!" Lloyd demanded, touching the hilt of his sword.

"Go!!" Forcystus bellowed, as the Exbelua of Marble appeared behind him ready to attack my best friends. "Kill Him-!!" She shot a last out of the eye like gem, as the two cried out, dodging it, barely.

"Kill him?!" I cried, "you said you weren't going to kill him!" My voice was drowned out by the sound of cheering Desians as the green elf turned to me with a smirk.

"Lloyd! You are accused of violating the Nonaggression treaty!" He stood tall and smirked, "therefore, you, as well as this village, will be punished!" He continued to point out each and every accusation against Lloyd, who fought against Marble, dodging every attack. Lloyd tried, like I to explain that they violated the treaty first, only to find out another group was out for Colette. Worry struck me even more, as I clutched my necklace.

"It's pointless talking to vermin like you." He sighed, rubbing his shoulder gently. "Plus I think someone else wants to speak with you."

"What?"

The desians all moved aside, leaving me standing there, my hands clutching my necklace, my body still marked, cut and bruised. I tried to fight the tears in my eyes, but they slid down my cheek quickly.

"Maddy!" He cried, "what did you do to her!?" He cried at Forcystus, "what did you do to her?!" He charged at Forcystus, both blades out and ready as anger was etched on his face.

"Lloyd!" I cried as he was shot back by one of the massive green arms of the creature. I tried to run to him, but the Desians held me back. "Lloyd!"

"It's time for you to say goodbye now Madison." He laughed, as the creature reached out for my best friend.

"Lloyd! Let me help you!" Genis rushed in, his weapon out as he casted a spell. "Fireball!" It hit as I was blinded by the wave of heat and the next thing I knew Lloyd was standing on the ground and the Exbelua was on the ground.

They started yelling something about and Angelus Project as Forcystus demanded them to take me back to the base. I fought against their grip, screaming out Lloyds name.

"Maddy!" Lloyd raced after me, but Forcystus blocked him, and attacked. I kicked, punched and flailed, but with the condition I was in at the moment I couldn't take of all these Desians.

"Ahh!" That was Genis's voice as I looked over, Forcystus was getting ready to blow him to bits.

"Genis!" I cried, no one, not even the green haired bastard was going to hurt him. He was like a little brother to me, that silver haired elf. "Genis!"

"What's going on?!" The Desians all watched as I continued to struggle, but my body was glowing a orange hue. My mind was racing, Genis was in danger and Lloyd was knocked to the ground, probably winded. Genis needed me, I promised him, I would never let anyone hurt him. I promised. "I promised!" All the Desians holding me were shot back as an orange energy surge erupted from my body as I rushed towards the boy. My body cried in utter pain, as I ignored it.

"Huh?!" He cried out as the blast ended. He looked up and cried out in surprise, "Maddy!"

I stood there, trying to keep my stance as I held my shoulder. The blast hurt, but i knew that something caused the blast to weaken. I was panting hard, my body was slightly burnt as I glared at the man. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Maddy..." Genis whispered as I looked at him with a weak smile. "I promised I would protect you didn't I?" I whispered as he nodded with tears in his eyes.

"Get out of the way Madison!" Forcystus bellowed, "I gave you an order."

"No."

"Do you dare disobey your leader?!"

"I am not one of you guys!" I cried as my hair whisked around me, as he glared preparing for another shot. "Run Genis." I whispered, as he looked at me. "But what about you?" He whispered, looking up at me.

"Run Genis!" I cried as he scrambled off, running towards Lloyd.

Forcystus glared, "you would have made a fine member to our group Madison."

"I rather burn in hell."

"Is you so wish it!" His cannon like arm shot another blast but instead of it coming towards me it was shot at Lloyd and Genis. They cried out in surprise.

"No!" I cried, I couldn't reach them in time. There was no way I could make it. Before I could register what was going on, Marble was in front of my friends, blocking the attack. I couldn't help but let my breath that I held in go, relieved they were safe. She attacked him, her long fingers curling around his body.

_'Genis'_

_'Lloyd'_

It was her voice, I looked at the creature. It was emitting the woman's voice, the woman who took care of me last night. The one who stepped forwards to help, when no one else did.

_'Split up and...'_

She turned her head to the two boys.

_'Take Madison out of here, run from here.'_

I could see the realization in Genis's eyes as he called out Marble's name. This was his friend, the one that he was helping.

_'Quickly!'_

Forcystus was trying to say something but it was unheard by my ears as her voice called out to Genis. Light built around her and the elf below her, and with a final goodbye the sound of an explosion echoed in my ears, deafening me as I fell to my knee's. As the debris and dirt finally settled, both were gone.

Genis was crying, holding the gem that Marble had. I watched as tears rushed down his small face as Lloyd looked extremely useless. I couldn't help but let tears run down my face again.

The Desians all rushed away, since they had no leader they ran with their tails between their legs. "Get the girl!"

"No." Cohort emerged from the crowd, "the other leaders will find her."

Rain started to fall as every last Desian was rushed out. Genis looked like his heart was ripped out, Lloyd looked useless and I looked like I went through hell and back. That's how I felt too, as Lloyd helped me to my feet as we stood before the town and the mayor.

"What you've done is very serious." His words were cold, his angry eyes glaring down at us. "See the Chaotic scene?! You are Responsible!"

"I'm truly sorry..." He whispered, looking down. His hair fell into his face, due to the rain.

"And you!" I flinched as he looked at me. "You were with them when they did this!" He referred to the city, or what was left of it. Buildings were knocked down and burnt, personal belongings were thrown around the streets as families huddled together. "You stood with them and allowed them to do this!"

"I-I"

"Shut up! I knew you were with them!" He cried as I looked away.

"No! Maddy would never be part of the Desian!" Lloyd stated, I could see even he was doubting the words he said.

"I am not pat of them, I belong to them." I said letting my head drop in shame.

Both Lloyd and Genis looked at me in surprise. "I belong to them, but I will not be part of them!"

"I don't care!" The mayor cried, "those Desians said it, you will continue to be their target!" He referred to Lloyd, "and they said the other Desians leaders will come for you!" He referred to me. "As long as you both are here the Village can never be at peace-!!"

"What?!"

"But!"

"Wait a sec-!!" Genis cried out, "You want to exile Lloyd and Maddy?!"

"Genis..."

"It's not right! Lloyd isn't at fault-!! I'm the one who brought him to the Human Ranch!" He stated, "Lloyd did nothing but try and help Marble! nothing more..I'm the one at fault here!"

"If so! She is the one that worries us!" The mayor pointed at me as I looked away. "She will bring more Desians here! More powerful ones! We cannot have that!"

"But you can't!" Genis cried.

"No, it's true, I am only bringing the village on the road to being destroyed if I stay..."

"Maddy..."

"It's true, of the leaders are after Madison, even if she isn't part of the village! She's an outsider who was raised by a Desian himself!"

I flinched, the face of my father etched in my mind. Still I couldn't believe he would be part of them.

"Both of them are outcasts! They have no right to be in this village!"

"That's a horrible thing to say!" Genis cried, looking at the ground. "I'm going to go too! I am also responsible!"

"Genis!" I stated looking at him. He looked at me, "please Maddy, I am also at fault..."

"Very well." The mayor looked down on us, "by the powers vested in me as mayor, I herby declare Lloyd, Genis and Madison," He looked around, "because of this, you are banned from this village-!!"

I always thought going outside the village would be one of the greatest moments of my life, but being exiled wasn't part of the plan. I stood between Lloyd and Genis. Genis slipped his small hand in mine, as I slipped my other hand in Lloyds. He squeezed it gently, as we looked out into the rain. Genis looked down at the exsphere that belonged to Marble.

"Genis..." Lloyd whispered over the rain, "equip yourself with the exsphere, it's a memento of Marble." Genis nodded his head as silence followed.

"What do we-" I clutched my chest in pain, "Maddy!" They cried as I fell to my knees. "Maddy!"

My body caught up to me to quickly, the pain for moving around and the dull pain from last night rushed me like a wave. Darkness clouded my eyes as everything went black, the wet rain and warm hands catching me are the only things I remember.

-3rd Person-

"Maddy! Maddy!" Lloyd cried, shaking the brunette gently, her wet hair sticking to her face, her clothes were burnt and torn as red marks were across her body.

"I think the pain was too much." Genis whispered, touching one of the burn marks she received. "She did take a blast head on for me."

"Don't look like that." Lloyd stated, lifting Madison up and adjusting her body so she rested on his back as if he was giving her a piggy back ride, like what they did when they were younger. "Maddy wouldn't like you to think your blaming yourself."

"But if I wasn-"

"No, Maddy did promise she would protect you, no matter what your situation was." Lloyd looked at the dark sky. "Maddy is a person of her word, no matter what." Genis nodded his head, his silver hair falling in his face. "What do we do now Lloyd? We can't walk around aimlessly! Maddy is injured and this weather wont help her."

"Do you know what direction Colette and the others went?"

"I heard my sister say that she was heading for Triet." Genis said in an unsure tone, but that was good enough for Lloyd.

"Well, let's catch up with them." He started his way towards Triet. He needed to find Colette and needing to get Madison help. "It's been my intention from the beginning, probably the same with Maddy. She is always so protective of you and Colette. I think it's because you both are younger." He grunted and made sure Madison's frail body didn't slide from his back. "I wish to have just the fraction of strength they have though..." He wasn't only doing this for the two girls he called his friends but for the woman who loved him no matter what, from the moment he entered the world.

"No matter what, I'll follow you until you get it." Genis said, running after Lloyd. "Very well, let's go." The boy in red stated, "to Triet." The rain slowed gently as both boys set out, Lloyd's arms held Madison's legs tightly, as genis stayed behind a big to make sure she didn't fall. A small smile made it's way on Genis's face as he looked up at the girl's face.

"Thanks for protecting me Maddy..."

* * *

The beating sun beamed down on the three, Madison was still knocked out. Genis knew the pain she had to deal with would take time to heal, her body wasn't very strong to regenerate as quickly as usual. Setting the girl down Lloyd wiped his brow, grabbing his flask of water, handing it to Genis.

"Genis, take a drink of water."

Genis sat upon a large boulder behind some rocky cliffs and sand dunes, "I'm ok, drink some yourself Lloyd, and give some to Maddy."

Lloyd nodded, and leaned her head back, pouring some water in her mouth. She was unconscious. but her body reacted to the fluids as she drank it down. He held out the rest to Genis, "all that's left is the bottom of one gourd, It's ok, Im telling you to drink the rest. You don't have much strength, right?" Lloyd was breathing heavily, his tired eyes looking at the elf boy.

"But Lloyd!" He cried with worry. "Aren't you staggering?! Plus your carrying Maddy! You need to drink! How many times did you drink anyways!?" He scolded the older boy. "You should let Noishe carry her!" He told him, looking at the faithful dog like creature that found them wandering around. Noishe was worried when Lloyd didn't return and went to look for him.

"I'm okay." Was Lloyds faint reply as he leaned against the rocky wall that provided a small amount of shade. "Maddy is light, and if I carry her, I know she's alright..." He looked at the girl, he wanted to make sure she was still with he against his back, he could feel her heart beat and it gave him comfort. "If you don't drink you'll never be able to cross the desert!" Genis retorted.

"I'm the one who got you involved in this..." Lloyd whispered, looking paler than usual. "So... It's normal that...I..." Lloyd's eyes closed as his body gave out. Sand flew up as Lloyd's body made contact with the sandy floor.

"Lloyd?!"


	4. Chapter 4 Angel

Alright, so here is Chapter 4! Ok I keep forgetting to put the whole Disclaimer about me not owning Tales of Symphonia, and the only character I own is Cohort, Madison and her parents ^^.

Oh and thanks Cam Irving for reviewing and such :) If ANYONE has ANY suggestions please Pm me ^^

(Oh this is my longest Chapter yet! 10 Pages! Whoo! 6,379 Words)

* * *

Chapter o4- Angel

You know, it seems like my life has been turned for someone else's amusing. I am pretty sure someone out there right now is laughing uncontrollably at my pain, no not my physical pain, which probably happened in their favor, but my emotional and mental pain. The pain that didn't make me flinch physically but emotionally. The pain that caused the tears to overflow. The pain that made my heart twist in displeasure, the pain that made we want to end it here, since it felt as if nothing else in the world matters. I knew things mattered, but sitting in a pitch black room, with no one else, the only thing you have is yourself, you began to think differently. I know I have.

The black room, no walls, no windows, no light, yet I can see my body clearly as I looked down at myself. It was a strange feeling, to be able to see yourself as if you were standing in the sun, but not be able to see anything else. The dark does crazy things with the mind, it plays with the mind, taunts the mind, even destroys the mind if it wanted to. The darkness is always the representation of evil and fear, and I feared the dark with a passion. The cold abyss that surrounded me, the darkness that consumed all in it's path. Like fire...

Images played along the hidden walls of the darkness, the golden red hands of the fire destroying everything in it's path. It seemed all to real, it was if I could re-feel the heat, the pain, the suffering. I could see the faces of the ones I called friends, their tear stained, dirty, some burnt faces. There eyes, a window to the soul, and each soul I glanced at showed nothing but pure fear; terror. No one was rejected of the feeling. Fear did not discriminate by gender, age or species. It treated everyone the same.

I could even hear their screams, it wasn't a mute movie that played for me as I hoped. It was a dreadful memory I know that I will never be able to forget, no matter how hard I tried. I will never be able to forget that this mess could have been stopped, if I had enough courage and strength to stand up to the Desians. It was my emotions of protecting a family I never knew that caused this to happen. If I was able to stand strong I could have stopped the attack. Marble would still be alive, I wouldn't of have seen the pained expression on Genis's face when he realized the lost of a friend he grew to cherish. Maybe if I tried harder, I could have stopped them from getting to Lloyd, then both Genis and Lloyd would still be in the village, rather than have all three of us exiled.

If only...I knew that I was living in the past, that nothing could change the past at this point. I wished about nothing more than to wake up to the smiling face of the man I knew as my father, a deep hearty chuckle would escape his lips as he told me to get out of bed cause Lloyd was waiting downstairs.

Even though I know that Cohort is a Desian, I still can't help but still care for him. I grew up under his care, his watchful eye. The way he would sit with me days upon days next to my bed when I was sick, always changing the cold, wet towel on my forehead. The way he held me when I had a bad day, the way he allowed me to cry upon his shoulders as I tried to explain what happened to me only previous hours before. The way my hand slipped easily into his, watching that smile graze his face as he looked down at me, his words held nothing but love and care.

I felt hopeless, I felt weak. Just thinking about everything in the darkness I realized I was afraid. Afraid of everything. Some how I knew something bad was bound to happen, nothing is ever perfect in someone's life, so why would I think mine would have been?

_"Oh Maddy please wake up..."_

Great, I am hearing voices now. The darkness was really getting to me now, I could feel it start to destroy my brain nerve by nerve.

_"C'mon Maddy!"_

Soon I will start talking to the black abyss, I was going to go insane if I'm stuck in this situation any longer.

_"Maddy. Can you hear me? Maddy, please..."_

The voices sounded so close, as if they were right in front of me. These voices weren't the ones that spoke to me in my mind. The one in my mind was more, well, you don't need to know about the voices. Looking upwards-well I think it was upwards- I could see a faint ray of light, cracking through the dark. I watched as the light started to break through the invisible black walls as I blocked my eyes.

The light was so warm, so welcoming unlike the dark. I wanted to reach out, but the fear that the black brought caused me to stop, to wonder what would happen if I tried to grasp the unknown.

_"Maddy..."_

It was her voice; Colette. It was her soft, almost lullaby like voice that called out to me.

_"Don't leave us in the dark Maddy."_

Lloyd. How ironic it sounded, leaving them in the dark while I was here, shrouded in the darkness.

"_Please Maddy, wake up soon."_

It pained me, that sad voice that called to me. Genis is the only one who could make my heart quiver in pain if I ever heard his sad voice.

They were my best friends, they were the ones that were hidden in the light that broke through the dark barrier. They friends I would go to hell and back for, the ones that I trusted with my life. They were my courage, my power. That's why I felt so weak, so vulnerable. I reached towards the light, oh please let it be them on the other side. The blinding light, well, blinded me as I squinted my eyes, trying to open them.

Blinking a few times, I tried to get use to the blinding sun, which I assumed was the cause of all this light. Three pairs of eyes stared down, all filled with worry, then relief. I couldn't help but smile to see their faces.

"Maddy!" Colette almost wept as I sat up, struggling against the pain that hit my body like a thousand knives. I gave her a weak smile as she hugged me gently, I could tell she was holding back, afraid to hurt me anymore than I was. "I was so worried, when I saw you and Lloyd unconscious, I thought I was going to loose both of you!"

"She's fine Colette." Lloyd smiled, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Both of us are, you shouldn't think like that. Maddy is a strong girl, you know that." Ahh, it was nice to hear a compliment first thing after getting out of the doubting abyss.

"Oh Maddy!" Genis threw himself at me, hugging me tightly, as pain shot me at every angle. I cried out in sudden pain as he quickly let go, his eyes large with regret. "I'm so sorry!" He cried, his large eyes saddening.

"You have to careful with her." I looked over to see a tall woman with short silver hair. I recognized her right away, it was my professor, and Genis's older sister; Raine. "She has so many injuries I'm surprised she's even awake."

Genis looked away sadly, and again my heart twisted in pain. I could never stay mad at him. I pulled him to me and hugged him as he looked at me in surprise.

"I'm fine really." I assured him with a smile. The pain ached in every fiber of my body as I held the young elf boy close, but I chose to ignore it for Genis's sake.

Letting him go he scuttled back a bit to sit next to Lloyd and Colette. Raine also stepped back as Kratos stepped into view. He looked at me with those eyes, the eyes that held so many emotions in the vast sea of color that reflected his soul. Every emotion he ever felt rested within, but none of them were readable. How could that be? I have no idea.

"You get me water. You get some towels from the bags. Chosen would you get a new set of clothes for her and Raine I will need your keen eye to get this desert plant, they shouldn't be to far from here." Each person nodded their head as they set out to do what was asked. He looked down at me, I couldn't help but look away. I was still mad at him, he was the one who kept me from coming with Colette in the first place. He grunted, "you can be mad at me all you want, but you're going to have to let me clean these wounds."

I looked at him slightly, "go ahead, I'm not stopping you." Usually I would scuttle back and be stubborn and not let him touch me, but the pain was to great to ignore. I needed help, I needed _his _help, much to my dismay. He kneeled down and ran his fingers down my arm as I breathed in quickly, flinching at his- surprisingly- gentle touch.

He was thinking, I could tell. His brows were furrowed slightly, his eyes darting from cut to cut, from burn to burn and he was tapping his thumb and index finger together silently as if he was counting. Lloyd did that when he was thinking too. It was a habit of his, I was just surprised he wasn't the only one who did that. His copper eyes were hidden by his almost matching brown hair, "you have sustained a great amount of damaged."

No, really? I mean look at me! I looked like death came knocking on my door, literally.

"Don't be sarcastic with me." I looked up at him in surprise, how did he? "I could tell, you have the same look as him when he was being sarcastic."

"Who?"

"No one." He gruffly stated, "I can heal many of your minor wounds and I can dull the pain so it is almost non-existing, but for your major wounds, you will have to allow them to heal naturally." Great, one flaw about my body. It didn't like to heal. At all. I could go on bleeding from a small scrape for days!

I watched him heal me with magic arts, his hands hovering above my wounds. Many minor cuts, bruises and burns healed instantly, only larger ones stayed, looking a tad bit smaller but still there. The pain vanished almost immediately as I smiled, it was nice to move without wincing and flinching every twenty seconds.

"We're back!" Lloyd grinned, running towards me with a bucket of water. "Are you feeling better?"

I nodded my head quickly as he set down the pail of water, Genis right behind putting down the cloths. Kratos ignored their presence and began to clean my bigger wounds. "Are you guys ok? I never got to ask after what happened."

"We're fine." Lloyd grinned with a cheesy grin, "right Genis?" Genis nodded his head and smiled, "I'm fine, all thanks to you Maddy! How did you do that?!"

"Do what?" I asked, slightly confused with his question. "Well you were being dragged away by Desians then you started to glow this crazy orange color and sent this blast thing and knocked all of them down! Then out of no where you were standing in front of me blocking the blast Forcystus shot at me! I swear you were going to die but you were standing there!"

"Orange glow?" Kratos raised a brow and looked at me as I blushed softly.

"I-I don't know." I admitted softly, "I never actually used that power before. To be honest, I didn't know I even had that power."

"Really? That sucks! That was such a sweet move!" Lloyd grinned, his bright eyes looking at me. I laughed and nodded my head, it was rather sweet.

"Oh Sis your back!" Genis smiled looking up at his older sister, and Colette who trailed her with clothes in her arms. "Colette!"

Colette waved at him and rushed over, smiling brightly like always. "Here Maddy, I know it's not your normal outfit but it's the best I could get." She handed me a pair of black Capri's that had many little pockets and a blue T-shirt. I smiled at her, "It's fine." "Oh good, I was worried." She was so innocent, so sweet. I couldn't deny the fact that the world was put into good hands.

"Here you are Kratos, I hope this is enough." Raine set down a armful of green leafy plants as he nodded his head. "You four better stand back." Rain, Genis, Lloyd and Colette looked at one another, almost fearfully before standing back a few steps.

"OW! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?"

"Calm down, it will help your healing process."

"HELP?! I THINK IT'S MAKING IT WORSE!"

"It's a good sign if your wounds are turning red."

"TURNING RED?! I THINK THEY'RE BLEEDING AGAIN!"

"They are."

"WHAT?!"

"Shut up."

The group of four sweat dropped, shaking their heads lightly. "It seems that Madison is feeling better." Raine stated, looking at her former students. All three nodded wither head, a smile appearing on each of their faces. "Maddy is always so loud, so when she's quiet there is something wrong." Lloyd was elbowed in the rubs by Genis, "that's not a nice thing to say." "It's the truth!" He exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"OWWWY! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT AGAIN WHEN I TOLD YOU TO STOP!"

"I guess you are..." Genis sighed. The two girls giggled, Colette grinning madly. "I'm so glad you three came, I was going to miss you so much!"

"Hey, we couldn't let you walk off without us!" Lloyd laughed, "I wouldn't hear the end of it if you left. Maddy would be so annoying, I could hear her now; 'I wonder how Colette's doing', 'I hope she's ok', 'Lloyd do you think she's ok?'." He said in a high pitched voice, mimicking my voice.

"I HEARD THAT LLOYD!"

"Oops" Lloyd chuckled, as the others all laughed. "Love you Maddy!"

"YOU LI- OW DAMMIT THAT HURT EVEN MORE THAN THE LAST ONE! KRATOS!!!!"

"It's good to have our Maddy back." Genis and Colette nodded their head, "as much as I like the soft spoken quiet Maddy, I say the shouting and cursing is more her style."

"KRATOS YOU BASTARD!!!"

* * *

"It's here where we'll find the seal of fire..." Rain stood at a large stone ruin, which towered over us easily. I had to crank my neck skywards to see the whole ruin.

"Wow..." I mused, hooking my fingers in one of the many pockets of the pants. Lloyd looked up with his hands hooked behind his head, in a casual manner, Genis was looking at the ruins with interest, Colette was smiling-which isn't new- and Kratos looked up at it with a bored expression. Whoo! I read one of his emotions! Boredom! How unentertaining...

"So, are these the triet ruins that sis was telling me about...?" Genis questioned, going to step forwards to inspect but stopped in mid-step.

"MARVELOUS-!!" Raine started to scurry around the stone floors, examining each wall, her fingers trailing over the ancient stone writings, which I assumed meant something more than a mere menu. Which reminds me, I didn't eat anything for a while now. "IT'S POLYCARBONATE, USED DURING THE ANCIENT WAR TO DEFEND AGAINST MAGICAL ATTACKS-!!"

Lloyd, Genis and I all face palmed, spitting up sand and dirt. This was so like Raine. She had this _obsession_ to put it lightly for historical ruins. She just can't help but yell out facts about it while examining a historical ruin. Strange? No. Disturbing. Yes. To be honest, I never ever saw this side of her, and to be honest I was actually more afraid of her right now than when I stood up against Forcystus.

"Sis! Sis!! Please calm dow-!" He rushed to top Raine from her rather large scene, only to be pushed away by the crazy person we called out professor.

Dim lights! Cue lighting! Thunder! Action!

"Look at this stone covering the entrance-!!" She cried, the crackling thunder and flashing lightning behind her as she laughed evilly. Yeah it looked like a crazy horror flick. "It's clearly made from a different material than the pedestal-!!" It was rather strange as she hugged the floor, her cheek rubbing against the cold stone. "Oh the gentle sensation of touching it is indescribable! I swear you have to try this-!!"

Poor Genis looked like he was going to burst into tears of embarrassment. It was strange to see our usually calm and collected professor act like a child.

"Genis, who is this person?" Lloyd sighed, looking just as dumbstruck as I.

"Where did Raine go?" I questioned.

"Is she always like this?" Kratos murmured at us, as we slumped our shoulders.

"Gahh! This is so embarrassing!" The small elf cried, his face flushed bright red. Colette said nothing, she was to polite, unlike the rest of us.

"Colette-!! Put your hand on top of this-!!" Rain demanded, pointing to what looked like a stone panel. My best friend nodded her head quickly "Y-yes!" She hurried over to it as Rain grinned brightly, "it's the angelic Language!" She stated, "there's no mistake! This inscription blessed with Magical properties, is designed to identify the chosen one." Colette slowly held out her hand as she held it over the panel. "If the chosen's hand touches it..." Colette followed the hidden order and touched it, the thundering creak of the ruin floor started to open, revealing a descending stairway. "The door will open." Rain finished, rather pleased with herself.

"It looks rather...dark." Genis muttered, gazing into the entrance way. "Don't worry Genis!" Lloyd slapped him on the back, a little harder than intended as the small elf wailed out, almost loosing his balance and falling to his doom down the stairs. "Lloyd!" He cried out, as he regained his balanced, his face flushed. "Oops..."

"Come on, let's go!" Raine grinned, I knew she wanted to see what it looked like on the inside. We all agreed as we climbed in one by one, Raine first followed be Colette, Genis, me, Lloyd then Kratos taking the end.

"It's so quiet here." I said softly, my voice echoing back just as soft.

"I don't see a single monster." Lloyd sounded almost disappointed at the realization. "It seems very different then the first ordeal in the Temple of Martel."

"Don't let your guard down..." Kratos's voice was strong and firm, yet I think I could hear a bit of protectiveness? Maybe I was just imagining it.

"I-I know that!" Lloyd cried out, rather upset that he was accused of not being ready. Though before Kratos replied, Colette's scream echoed through the stone walls.

"Colette!?" Genis and I rushed over to the fallen, girl.

"Colette are you alight?!" Genis questioned, watching me kneel down to help her back to her feet. She nodded her head, slightly wincing at the sudden pain. "Really, you don't pay enough attention when you walk." He informed her, as she laughed nervously. I sighed, and wiped the grime off her forehead.

"You have to be careful." I stated as she looked at me with a smile. "I know, I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time, 'kay?" I smiled back and nodded my head, finishing getting the dirt that was on her cheek.

"What did you trip on...Ahhhhhh!" Genis cried out as I looked up from Colette, also crying out in surprise. "Whaa!"

"Genis! Maddy!" lloyd cried, rushing over to us, his swords out ready to attack.

"A skeleton!" Genis cried, grasping onto Raine who also rushed over. I had my hand on my heart, I could feel the thumping against my hand. That scared that crap out of me, who expected a skeleton to be laying in the middle of the hallway? I sure wasn't, that's for sure!

"It's probably one of the guards of the old chosen one, and without a doubt, someone with talent." Raine explained as Genis looked up at his elder sister. "And how do you know that?" Rain sighed, "I implied that the chosen one and her guards are allowed to enter the ruins." "Ah! I see..." Raine let her younger sibling go as she kneeled down picking something to the ground.

"Come, I'll help you up." I looked up to see Kratos holding out his hand to me. I slipped my hand in his, still mildly freaked out. I hate seeing the dead, it always made me feel queasy. I could hear Raine yelling at Lloyd about something, but I ignored them, looking around temple. "Hey Kratos..." He looked at me, with a questioning look. "What did you mean when I looked him _him_ when I was being sarcastic?" I asked as he looked away.

"It's of no importance." I frowned, pouting gently. "Chosen one..." He turned his attention to Colette, "the seal can be found over there." We both followed his gaze to see an alter.

"This is absolutely fabulous!" Rain cried, rushing towards it, her arms spread. I assumed her conversation with Lloyd was done. "This place was built thanks to magi-technology!

I had a bad feeling about this. Something wasn't right, like Lloyd said, there was no monster, yet there was a skeleton in the hallway. It didn't connect.

"What an amazing amount of Mana-!!"

"Kyaa!"

"Colette!" I cried as the alter began to shine, which seem to cause Colette some kind of pain.

"What is that?" Lloyd cried.

"I-I don't know!" Colette screamed through the sudden pain.

"A light suddenly appeared..." Kratos slipped his sword from his sheath. "I believe that the trial has just begun. Stay on your guards." A shadow loomed over us from the alter, a large tiger cross with a wolf appeared, his bright red mane gave him the appearance that he was on fire.

"This is the first seal, and the guardian of fire, Ktugach."

I watched it step closer, his beat like eyes upon us. "T-there's your monster, you happy now!?" I cried at Lloyd who grinned, nodding his head as he pulled out his weapons. Ktugach shot a fire ball at us, as we all jumped out of the way, as I reached for my chained scythe only to realize I didn't have it with me. My eyes widened, I never brought it with me when I was dragged to the human Ranch. Heat filled the room quickly as Lloyd was thrown to the side by the beats powerful tail. We cried out his name as he yelped in pain, "that's hooooot!"

"Bastard!" Genis cried, his toy like weapon out. "Aqua Edge!" He cried, sending razor like blades of water at him, but before they hit the fiery beast they evaporated. Kratos was protecting Lloyd and Genis as another fireball was sent towards Raine and Colette.

"Watch out!" I cried, running in front of them, as I concentrated on the fireball. My body started to glow that orange hue once more, as a shield covered the three of is, the blast doing nothing against the barrier.

"I don't think even with the exsphere I will have enough magic to perform that move!" Genis cried as Kratos, Lloyd and Genis rushed over to us. Kratos looked at me in almost shocked state, but kept his demeanor.

"Get Madison to help you." Kratos stated, looking at me. "It seems with that orange glow, her magic power spikes drastically."

"That could work..." Genis thought for a moment as Kratos destroyed another attack coming our way. "I'll need time for an incantation."

"In that case Lloyd and I will try and hold him off."

"Then Colette and the Professor will have to guard Maddy and Genis!"

"Alright." Raine nodded at Lloyd who smiled gently.

"Let's go!" Lloyd cried, rushing forwards with his blades. "We're counting on you Genis!"

"Maddy come here!" I rushed towards the elf, as a glowing circle formed around us. He held out his weapon as light shone from the ground towards the ceiling. "Put your hands on mine." I grasped his hands as he looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. His blue sparking aura mixed with my orange one.

Our magic powers were twisting together, forming a sphere between us as Genis used his weapon to control it. "Let's go!" He cried, swinging his weapon, "icicle!"

Ice shot from the ground like spears, piercing through Ktugach, as he roared out in pain, the clear colored ice was covered in dark crimson blood. I cried in pain as my aura started to flick wildly, my cries matched up to the beasts as the magic I put into Genis's cracked the ice, shooting shards of ice in every direction.

"She can't control it!" Kratos growled, protecting Colette from the ice shards that attacked us. "Her magic is going out of control!"

"How do we stop it?!" Lloyd cried, wincing as a shard cut his arm.

"We have to calm her down! Mixing her magic with Genis's caused hers to overload!" Raine cried, protecting Genis.

"Maddy!" Lloyd called, as I held my chest in pain. My brown hair flew widely around me, the blood dripped from my cheek where the ice cut me. He rushed towards me, dodging the ice shards as he grabbed my wrist pulling me towards him, his arms wrapping around my shoulders, my head in his chest. "Maddy, relax..." My magic glow started to dim down the ice dropping to the ground as I began to pant hard. "Shh, it's fine Maddy..." He whispered, running his hand down the back of my head to sooth me.

"What happened?" Genis said, looking past his sister, towards Lloyd and I.

"She wasn't kidding when she said she didn't know she had that power." Kratos sighed, pulling away from Colette. "Normally her magic power is below average, far below any of ours, but as soon as that aura covered her, her magic increased ten folds. Jumping form very little magic to one that strong is hard to control but combining it with magic from Genis who is greatly higher than her normal, plus adding the effect of the Exsphere it was to much for her body to handle."

"Maddy are you ok?" Genis and Colette asked as Lloyd let me go. I nodded my head, feeling terrible. "I am so sorry you guys, I couldn't control it..."

"Don't worry." Genis assured, "you just aren't use to wielding magic since you use a close hand weapon, it's natural for things to go out of control."

"Your magic is so strong." I stated, looking at him. "I don't understand how you can control it! It was amazing how you wielded it easily, I could even feel you harness my own magic." He smiled sheepishly.

"Go on Colette, place your hand on the alter." Raine pulled us out of our conversation as Colette smiled, rushing towards the alter where a almost heavenly glow formed.

She clutched her hands and bored her head, "Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength!"

Remiel once again reappeared, his white feathery wings spread out with pride as he looked down upon Colette. "Chosen of Regeneration you have done well, soon Efreet, the spirit of fire will awaken."

"Yes, Lord Remiel." She bowed her head in respect.

"In the name of Cruxis, I shall grant you the power of the angels. The angel transformation will not be without pain. Yet, it is but for one night." Lights seemed to flutter around Colette as pink silvery wings formed out of her back. Unlike Remiel's feathery ones, hers has a magical feel and look to them. Clear with a hint of rainbow colors glistened off them, as we all gasped in awe. It was beautiful.

"Be strong and overcome this Trial."

"I humble accept this trial."

"The next seal lies far to the east, I will await for you there, Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration." He vanished like the first time, in a ball of light.

"Colette..." We all stated in awe, "Colette has wings-!!"

"Nice! Your so cool, Colette!" Genis cheered, running over to the blond girl. I rushed towards her as well, a smile on my face, but gasped as she fell forwards. I cried her name and caught her before she fell to the ground, "Colette? What's wrong!?"

"I'm alright." She assured with a struggled smile. "I'm just a little dizzy..."

"But your pale!" I exclaimed as Lloyd kneeled beside me. "We should have a doctor examine you-!!" He cried out.

"Wait a moment!" We were pushed to the side as Kratos looked her over. "We shouldn't move her, didn't you heat what the angel just said?"

"What?" We both asked, slightly upset and really worried.

"The angel transformation is painful. It would be better if we let her rest for a while." He picked her up bridal style as headed towards the exit, Raine following closely behind, saying; "we should leave this area and establish a campsite nearby. It's necessary that Colette sleeps well..." Her voice trailed off as they vanished, followed by Genis who rushed to make sure Colette was ok.

"Lloyd..." I saw him clench his fists as he looked at me with an expression I couldn't fully read. I rested my hand against his arm, as he put his hand over mine. "She'll be fine, Colette is strong like that."

"I know..." He whispered, "but it seems I can't do anything to help..." He looked at the exit and sighed. "I feel so useless to her..."

"Your not the only one..." I said looking at him. He looked at me, "you can at least control your power, I lost control of mine. If Kratos wasn't here, she would have been hurt badly because of my lack of ability..."

"That isn't your fault."

"Yes it is." I let go of his hand and walked towards the exit. "I'm to weak to harness this power, yet Genis was able to do so with ease...How can I protect Genis and Colette if I'm the one who can't control my own power?" He said nothing as I made my way to the exit, vowing to myself that I will learn to harness this ability, if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

I sat a little ways away from the fire, sitting on the sandy hill that looked over the desert. It was rather chilly in the night, a rather large contrast from the day's heat. I rubbed my arms to try and warm them up and sighed when it wasn't doing very much. My mind was racing, I needed to become stronger. I needed to be able to harness this power, to be able to control it.

"You do know that there is a fire going."

I rested my head on my knees that I pulled towards my chest, ignoring his comment. The moon looked down upon us, it's mysterious face hidden from the world. I could sense him seating himself down next to me, as I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was staring up at the sky, just like I was the moment before.

"What are you upset about?"

"I'm not upset." I denied, looking away from him. I heard him scoff, "like hell your not." He mused, "I can tell your upset the way you distant yourself from others and how you have a tendency to pull on your bangs."

I stopped, looking at my hand which was tugging gently on my hair before letting it go and returning it back to my legs. "How do you know that?" I asked, not bothering to look at him. "You don't even know me."

"More than you will know." He assured, laying back on the sand. "You remind me of two of my friends that's all." He stated.

"What happened to them?" I asked, looking down at him. He looked at me, "nothing, they are still around."

"Oh, sorry, I just assumed...well the way you said it..." I flushed and quickly looked away as he chuckled. It was the first time I heard him chuckle, it was deep and rather joyous, and for some odd reason it felt like I recognized it.

"I just lost contact with them..."

"Oh..."

"So what's troubling you."

I sighed, knowing there was no way of escaping his keen eye. "I'm worried."

"About?"

"My powers." I shifted lightly, "what if I lose control of them again and hurt them...?" I turned my head to look at Lloyd, Genis and Colette who all sat around the fire, chatting happily. It was strange to look at them from this distance, from outside the circle. "I'm afraid..."

"You worry to much, just like her." He stated with a grunt. "You dwell on the what ifs and fear yourself at the cause of others." I looked at him as he continued. "If your scared, do something about it."

"What do you think I'm trying to think of over here." I stated, narrowing my eyes at his calm figure.

"You have friends who are willing to help, don't you?"

"Well yeah but..."

"Your stubborn."

"Excuse me?!"

"Like I said, your stubborn." He repeated, opening one copper eye to look at me. "Your to stubborn to ask for help, your to stubborn to allow your friends to help you, since you feel as if it is your job to protect them, not the other way around." I looked away, it was strange how he was able to read me so well. I thought I was able to mask how I feel better than this.

"Your rather nosy." I stated, as he rolled his reddish brown eyes. "How can you do that...?"

"Do what?"

"Read me so easily..."

"Cause your exactly like them, my friends." He stated softly, "It took me a while to read them but now it's easy..."

"Oh..." I rested my head on my knees once again. "Will you help me?"

"With your powers?"

I nodded my head, not looking at him, I didn't like being denied that's why I asked very little of people, but this was a rather big thing.

"I guess I could." I looked at him in surprise, a smile grazing my face. "Really?!" He nodded his head. "Oh thank you so much Kratos!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly. "That would be a great help!"

"I wont go easy on you."

"I know..."

"You have to listen to me, no questioned asked."

"'Kay."

He got to his feet and dusted himself off, "then training will start sometime soon, be prepared." He walked away from me, towards Noishe who was grazing on the hidden grass. Looking back out into the vast velvet sky I sighed, now if I can hold up my end, everything will be fine...


	5. Chapter 5 Assassin & In This Together

Ok! Here is Chapter five! There is some indication of MaddyXLloyd, I know there isn't much so far but trust me they'll show some affection! I hope she isn't too Mary-Sue! Please tell me if she is, I want her to have problems and not be perfect. . (Whoo! thirteen Pages! o.o--7,367 words)

Chapter o5-Assassin & In This Together

Days rolled by as we got closer and closer to the next seal. Kratos kept his deal and trained me, but it was usually very late at night far from the group. He said that since I had no control over the power I had, that I could unleash it and hurt everyone around me. That scared me, so much. I would die if I hurt my best friends. They were all I had left, since I lost the man known as my father.

"Relax, your to tense." Kratos used the end of his sword to hit me upon the head. I cried out in pain as I glared at him, rubbing the spot on my head where he hit me. "Stop worrying and do as I say."

"Fine." I mumbled closing my eyes as I concentrated on the power I held. From our training I was able to master very simple moves that will do very little damage on a battle field, thus showing that I was no help, and since I still did not have a weapon I was completely useless. We checked many villages but none of them had the weapon I used. How hard was it to mend a small sickle to a chain? Honestly.

"Push everything out of your mind, nothing should be there." His voice echoed through the darkness, his smooth almost velvet like voice seemed to surround me into relaxation. "Good..." He whispered as the glow around my body brightened a tad, "now use a simple fireball spell." I could hear him step a side as I focused on the small spell. The spell circle surrounded my feet as my hair sprawled wildly in the air.

Bringing my hands back in one smooth motion I could feel the heat between my two palms as I focused on a fire ball. I could hear the chant of the simple spell in my head. _Flame of Hell, rise and aid my power. Darkness be pushed away by this blinding light at my command. Sphere of Sun be my power! _My eyes snapped opened as I looked at the dummy Kratos had set up to work on my spells. "Fireball!" I pushed my hands forwards as a rather large fireball rushed forwards, engulfing the dummy in flames. I dropped my hands, panting a bit, my magic still took a lot out of me.

"Now a simple water spell and down your flames." He told me, his arms crossed as he watched the flickering flames.

I brought my hands back and lifted them into the air above my head, _Sea of wrath become my own, waves be my guild. Abundant flow at my the command of my finger tips. _"Aqua edge!" The cold liquid in my hands shot forwards my blades as I pulled my hands down and whipped them towards my target. Smoke started to rise as the flames died down, now only a charred and burnt dummy sat before me. Sweat rolled down the side of my face, this was really hard and these were only simple attacks that Genis already mastered.

"Decent." He muttered, as I dropped to my knees, my hands gripping the dirt. This was so hard, I don't know how much I could continue, and I'm only on basics! Basics! How inexperienced could I be? "Don't doubt yourself." He told me, as I looked up at him weakly. "You've come a long way since we started, you could actually perform the attacks now, before you couldn't even get a spark to sputter during your fireball spell." I couldn't help but smile, it may have been a rather poor attempt to make me feel better, but it worked. "Thanks Kratos, I don't know what I would do without you." He helped me up and nodded.

We made our way back to camp, our walks were usually silent, but he was the one to break this walk. "Here, these will come to better use to you than me." He tossed my a small book from one of his hidden pockets. It was the size of my hand, maybe a bit bigger but was still very small.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at him.

"It's a book of spells." He replied, "but not just any spells. These ones were invented by one of my friends. She used them in many of the battles we fought in and each spell brought her an equal standards to any of the male fighters."

I ran my fingers along the cover and opened it to see very clean and nice handwriting on the inside. I glanced over some of the chants and spells and smiled, holding it to my chest. "Thank you Kratos." He only nodded his head as we came back to the site. He walked back to his sleeping bag, between Lloyd and Rain as I walked back to mine between Genis and Colette. I snuggled into the blankets the book within my hands a smile on my face.

* * *

"What are you reading Maddy?" Colette was walking next to me, as I read the books of spells. "Just some spells." I smiled at her, "I need to work on my magic if I wanna be able to protect you." She blushed slightly, and smiled. "Thanks Maddy your the best!" I laughed and gave her a small sideways hug before looking back into the book.

"Can I see?" Genis asked, looking at me. He must have heard my conversation with Colette. I nodded and held out the book to him as he glanced over some of the spells. "I never heard of any of these before." He exclaimed, running his finger down the page. "These would need so much magic and control to do these."

"Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out how to control my own power." I laughed as he handed my book back. "Do you need any help?" He asked, a smile on his face. "I would be happy to help you!"

I ruffled his hair, "I'll be fine Genis." I said as he pouted slightly. "I don't want to drag you down, you still have to work to protect Colette." He nodded his head in understanding.

I returned to my reading. It was very interesting each of the spells and the hand movements and such were scribbled in the margins. I examined them, memorized them. I didn't really like magic as a form of fighting but these spells caught my attention. As if I knew these spells, if I knew I could conjure the elements needed to create this magic. I know it was crazy to think someone like me could preform magic this advance, I was just a novice.

"The only way to cross this chain of mountains is to take the Ossa trail." I looked up from my book to look at Kratos who explained our route. Slipping the book into my pocket I decided to continue it later. "On the way there, will be Izoold, the port city and once there, we will find a boat."

"Do you mean to say that for the next seal, we will have to cross the seat to get to the eastern continent?" Lloyd asked, looking up at Kratos from over his shoulder. He merely nodded her head, as Lloyd looked at me. "You ok with that?"

"Why, what's wrong?" Raine questioned, as I looked down bashfully. "I-I have a fear of being on water..." It was true, water is fine, showering and all is good but being on a boat on a vast sea of water makes me sick to my stomach. I guess one of my main fears are drowning, thats why I rather shower than bathe. "It's more of a drowning phobia though..."

Colette gasped slightly, "I didn't know that." She exclaimed, "why didn't you tell me that?"

"I know you worry a lot." I stated, "plus I never really thought that I would have to go on a boat."

"We should find a different way then!" Colette stated, looking worried about me.

"Then it will take us over three weeks to walk to the next seal while going by boat will only take a week." Kratos crossed his arms, his eyes closed. His voice almost held a sense of laughter, but it had to be my imagination. Kratos having a sense of humor? Yeah right.

"Don't worry!" I exclaimed, waving my hands in front of my face. It felt like I was being more of a burden then helper these days. "I-I'll go on the boat, as long as I don't have to be on the deck or have to see the water I'll be fine!" Colette looked at me with worry once again, "are you sure?" I nodded quickly, "yes, yes, don't worry about me, as long as we get you to the seal!"

"I formally oppose of it!" I blinked in surprise to see Raine trembling, his knuckles white from grasping her staff. "We have to watch the well beings of our team, plus if monsters suddenly appear, we will be trapped in the boat!" She exclaimed, as we all stopped to look at her. "Professor?" Lloyd questioned, but he was ignored. "If they attack us, how would we counter attack, huh? I ask you how!" She was breathing heavily now, "plus if they are on deck Maddy would have the disability of being on the water, thus making us one man short!" Great, now I really feel like a burden. "I propose that we remain on firm ground and continue east in the direction of Asgard."

"But Kratos said-" She cut me off as I pouted. "We'll get to the same place in the end, plus heading to Asgard will be faster than the route Kratos explained. He was talking about taking the rocky trail of Denzor, which would indeed take over three weeks, but heading to Asgard will only take a week and a few days." She crossed her arms, and continues on. No wonder why she was the teacher, she never had nothing to say! "The goal is to get to the Balacruf Mausoleum, where the Seal of wind is..."

"But professor, would the largest amount of dangers be on the water?" Lloyd was determined to get his boat ride. I knew he loved being on ships since he came with my fa- Cohort and I on a trip. That is when he found out I was deathly afraid.

"I feel that we will be safer on foot than by sea. What do you think about it?" She asked looking at Kratos who sighed. "Indeed, it's less probable that we'll come across desians on that path."

"Ahhh!"

"Genis!" I turned my head quickly, adrenaline rushing through my veins as I heard his cry. "W-What is this? A trap?!" I sighed in relief that he wasn't hurt as I put my hand to my chest to calm my beating heart. Lloyd only chuckled and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Your to protective of him, people would start to think your his sister than Professor Raine is!" He teased as I rolled my eyes. "I would do the same thing for you and Colette." I stated, looking up at him. He was a head taller, so I made the perfect arm rest for him. "You would do that for me?" He laughed, "aww thanks Maddy~" I blushed and shook him off, walking towards Colette who was standing to the side with Kratos. "Aww Maddy, I was kidding! Maddy!"

"Be careful not to activate the switch." Ehh? Man Lloyd made me miss the whole explanation Raine was given about the so called trap. Great. "Did you hear that Colette? Maddy?"

"Why did you say that to Colette?" Genis exclaimed. "Hey what about me?" I pouted, as Genis looked at me and blushed slightly. "Well you know, you are usually the one who causes an accident..." He tried to word it nicely, but it didn't help, not at all. "Thanks." I mumbled sarcastically. "Anyway-"

"Stop right there-!!"

Everyone froze as they looked up to the side of a cliff, where a figure stood. By the shape and posture the figure could be seen as a female in what seemed to be a purple and black...ninja outfit?

"Is the chosen of Regeneration among you?!" She demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"An enemy..." Kratos muttered.

"All of you, remain on guard..." Rain whispered.

"Yes! It's me! I'm the chosen!" Everyone face palmed into the dirt.

"Colette!" I whined, "you shouldn't have said that!" "But she did ask, it would be rude not to answer her question." "But she's an enemy Colette!" I frowned as her innocent eyes widened. "Oh dear..."

"The chosen of Regeneration-!!" The woman had what seemed to be paper in her hands as she rushed down the side of the cliff. "Prepare!"

"Just as I thought." Kratos pulled out his sword, as well as Lloyd. "Colette move back!" He cried as she stumbled backwards towards Rain and Genis. Lloyd was attacked by hundreds of little papers, which he exclaimed to be seals.

"Sakurifuku!!"

"Lloyd!" I called, as he was pinned down by seals. He growled as he struggled against his hold. I jumped to the side to doge the seals, as well as Kratos.

"Guardian of the wind!" She called, as she sent a seal towards Kratos, which turned into a large bird. I gasped, this magic was so different from the ones Genis and Raine uses. That was probably the first time I saw Kratos looked so surprise for more then only a few seconds as he blocked the attack.

Lloyd was pinned down, Kratos was dealing with an angry bird and I was to far off to the side to help Colette. "Hey leave her alone!" I cried as I focused my magic, allowing my body to glow bright orange once again. She glanced at me and her eyes widened, "Tenrai Fenikkusu..." She muttered, before her eyes narrowed pulling out some more seals. I watched her as as she threw the seal at me. I jumped up in the air as she vanished, appearing behind me, kicking me in the back, sending me to the ground. I yelped out in pain as she scoffed, "and you hold the power of the Tenrai Fenikkusu?!" She growled, throwing seals at me. I rolled out of the way as pulled my hands back, heat forming in my hands as I shot them towards her. "Fireball!" She dodged them easily, a grin upon her face. "Is that the best you can do?" She taunted as I felt my face grow hot in anger. How dare she?! "You are one to protect the chosen? I'm surprised she made it this far." I clenched my fists as I glared, how dare she mock my powers to protect Colette.

"Oh!" Colette gasped at the jewel around her neck started to glow a violent red. She went to go touch it but gasps, letting it go quickly. "I-It's hot!"

"It's connected to Madison's." Kratos grunted, pushing the bird back. "Madison only feels pure hatred and anger right now and it's showing through the necklace you have!" Colette looked over at me as I threw fireballs at the woman, one after the other, blindly allowing my magic to spike.

"She's going to loose control of it! We have to stop her!" Lloyd cried, struggling against his hold.

"Maddy!" The three cried, trying to catch my attention, but I blocked them out. I continued throwing fire at her, this time the once nicely shaped spheres that could fit into the palms of my hands grew until it was hard to control. My magic and my emotions were going haywire.

"MADISON RELAX!" Kratos bellowed at me as I stopped, my eyes widening. I remember the last time Kratos yelled at me, when were were training. I was growing tense and angry at my training that I almost burnt down a whole forest if it wasn't for Kratos. I looked at my hands, there were marks indicating I burnt myself through the process of my attacks. Was I really this weak, that I couldn't even control myself?

"Maddy!" Lloyd cried as I looked up to see the girl right in front of me, sending a powerful kick to my stomach causing my to fly back, over the heads of Genis, Raine, and Colette. I felt immense pain shoot through my back as I made contact with the ground, my vision blurry.

"Colette!" I heard Raine and Genis cry as her scream echoed in my ears. I was to weak to help her, I couldn't do it. I clench my fists, my eyes showing nothing but the darkness that I feared. I couldn't do it, I couldn't control it. I failed, I'm a failure.

Everything went silent as the woman's screams could be heard before everything going silent again. Lloyd was able to move freely from the seals, and the bird that attacked Kratos vanished.

"Maddy!" Colette rushed over to me, and knelt down, grabbing my hand. "Maddy are you ok."

I only groaned in pain, my head was pounding. I could feel the others around me as someone put their hand on my forehead, and as soon as the pain hit, it vanished. I weakly opened my eyes to see Kratos leaning over me.

"You weren't relaxed." He stated with a narrowed eyes. "You could have hurt yourself more than you hurting her."

"I-I'm sorry..." I whispered, sitting upwards letting my hair cover my face. "I-I can't control this power, it's too hard." Lloyd rested a hand on my shoulder, flicking off a seal with a irritated look before smiling at me. "Don't worry Maddy, we're here for you." I looked at him, "but I'm slowing you guys down, first my fear of drowning, now this. I shouldn't even be here."

"Maddy you know why your here, and everyone else does to." I looked at the group who all smiled at me, well except Kratos who gave me a small nod. "All you need is practice and we are all here to help you, no matter how long it takes, because we are friends and that's what friends do." I couldn't help but smile and hug Lloyd tightly. He was my best, best, best friend of the three just because he knew what to say to make me feel better.

"Thank you Lloyd." I whispered softly, as he hugged me back. "Anything for you Maddy."

* * *

"Relax..." I closed my eyes allowing the strange power surge through my body, my hair flying around me with the sudden gust of wind as I stood before my targets. Simple circular targets set around randomly, on trees, the ground, rocks and in each of my best friends hands. "Concentrate on that one power, don't stray your thoughts." Kratos stood next to Raine as they watched me train. The week and few days showed a lot of improvement on my part, I was able to control a lot more of my powers.

_Light of the gods, energy from beyond. Allow the spark to ignite within, the sound of rolling thunder in my hands. _My eyes snapped open as I brought my hands into a throwing position, I knew my aim was perfect, since I used a weapon that consists of throwing. "Lighting!" I started to throw balls of lightning at each of the targets, hitting every one of them with a bulls eye. I stopped, my breathing was hard as I looked at each of my targets, Genis who was holding one was shaking at the knee's, his eyes wide as he held out the simple target before him.

"You did it Maddy!" Lloyd yelped, throwing the target he held to the ground and running over to me. I squealed in surprise as he picked me up and spun me around, a grin on his face. "I knew you could do it! I just knew it!" I hugged him around the neck, a tinge of heat on my cheeks. It was nice to hold Lloyd like this, it was different from when I hugged Colette and Genis. With them the hugs are warm and welcoming, but with Lloyd it's much more. With Lloyd, hugging him just simply makes my day, like nothing could go wrong. It was strange how a simple gesture like this could put a smile on my face.

"You did well Madison." Lloyd set me down as Raine and Kratos walked over to me. Raine had a smile on her face and Kratos looked well, Kratos like, but less stern looking. "Now if you could apply that to battle."

I nodded my head, as Genis and Colette rushed over to me, throwing their arms around me in a tight hug. "You were amazing Maddy!" Colette squealed in delight. I laughed and hugged them back. I loved my friends, they were the best thing that happened to me. I couldn't ask for better friends, and I would never trade these guys in for new ones.

It was midday as we entered Asgard, a small village in the middle of no where. Literally. We all set out on our own to gather supplies, and fix up broken weapons. I walked over to the clothing store, as much as I loved what I was wearing now I wanted something like I had before. I scanned the store and my gaze fell on a almost exact replica of my old outfit. It was a jacket like top but it ended right under my breast, knee length orange shorts, black straps that hung from each belt loop and fingerless black gloves. Lets just say that seeing that outfit made my day.

"Hey Maddy." I turned my head to see Lloyd giving me an odd look. "What you gawking at?"

"Look at it Lloyd, doesn't it look like my outfit I wore back home?!" I exclaimed, pulling him over to the mannequin that wore the outfit. He looked at it and nodded his head, "yeah it looks almost exactly alike." I looked at him, "how is it _almost_?" I asked. "Well yours never had this design on the back." I blinked and went behind the doll to notice the black markings on the back. It looked very tribal, and the markings almost looked like wings. I traced my fingers along the back.

"You do know its like 700 Gald." Lloyd stated looking at the price tag. My eyes widened, "700 Gald?!" I exclaimed, I couldn't afford that. I pouted, looking as if life had defeated me. I only had 500 Gald, and that was for my weapon if I found one. "I'm going to go find Genis and Colette, see you Lloyd." I stated, walking out of the store, not noticing Lloyd shaking his head as he held the price tag between his fingers that read: 150 Gald.

"Oh Maddy! Maddy!" I looked up to see Genis running towards me. "What is it Genis?" I questioned, looking over at him. He had a large smile on his face, as he grabbed my hand, tugging me. "Hurry! You have to see what Kratos is doing!" I blinked in confusion and followed him down the street. We entered what looked like a Weapon shop. He dragged me to the back where Kratos was talking with the owner, a box in his hand.

"Ahh, Madison, there you are." Kratos turned to me as I looked at him. "Here, this is for you." He handed me the box as I looked at him. "W-what for?" I asked, slightly surprised he would get me something. "Just open it." He rolled his eyes as I laughed, pulling off the lid and gasping slightly. There in the box was a scythe on a chain, sleek shiny metal showed me my reflection.

"Kratos got it pre-ordered!" Genis smiled, "back in Tilax Village, he asked the owner of the store there to send message here." I couldn't help but smile, hugging Kratos around the waist. "Thank you so much!" I couldn't explain how happy I was.

"You needed a weapon, you'll never survive on your magic." He grunted in an almost teasing matter as I laughed. I slipped the weapon out of the box and ran my fingers along the edge of the scythe. It was really sharp. "I hope to see better skills with that than with your magic." I looked at him and nodded, "oh of course!" I grinned, "you'll never see a better person wield this weapon!"

"Maddy!" Genis laughed, "your sounding as cocky as Lloyd now!" I laughed too, sticking my tongue at him. "Come on, I can be cocky at times too, I deserve the right now and again." Genis only rolled his eyes but smile.

"Come on you two, we better find the others, and head towards the next seal." Kratos thanked the man as we walked out of the store. I was chatting happily with Genis, me new weapon attached to my black pants. We found Colette and Rain by the market stocking up on gels and other things we will need. Lloyd though was no where in sight.

"I wonder where he is?" Colette sighed, looking down the street. "We told him where we were meeting."

"Maybe he's buying something and is waiting in line." Genis stated, looking down the other side of the street. "But I do highly doubt that..."

I sighed and looked around. Where could he be? Maybe he's still back at the shop I was in? "I'm going to go look for him." I stated, as I started to job down the street. "I'll be right back!" I rushed towards the store and stepped in, looking around. I couldn't see him anywhere. "Lloyd?" No answer. I sighed and looked over to that outfit, only to find it was gone. Aww man, someone bought it. There goes my new outfit, I was planning on getting some more cash and coming back before we set off to the next town.

"Maddy?" I turned my head to see Lloyd outside the store door, a bag at hand. "Why are you still here?"

"Oh! I was looking for you!" I pointed a finger at him, "since we were suppose to meet at the spot like twenty minutes ago!"

"Damn! Really?" I nodded my head as he grabbed my wrist, dragging me down the street. "I totally lost track of time!" We weaved through people as we came to the meeting point as Raine started to scold Lloyd for being late. Genis, Colette and I only smiled and laughed.

* * *

"Shh" Kratos signaled us to be quiet as we entered the next seal. The building looked more like an ancient temple of some sorts. We were all walking in from different angles, just incase we were ambushed. The ancient walls looked like they were ready to cave in, it was rather disturbing to think about actually. Being crushed alive wasn't one of my fondest ways of dying.

We came to the alter as Kratos stepped forwards a beam shot from the alter just like from the first one. The form of the beast grew, it looked like a bird with massive wings, beady black eyes staring down upon us.

"Duck!" Kratos bellowed, as we all crashed to the floor, massive blades of wind sweeping right above us.

"We have to bind his wings! They are his weapon!" Genis called as I grinned. "I'm on it!" I called jumping to my feet and running towards the beast.

"Be careful Maddy!" Colette called out, as Raine and Genis stood in front of her. I jumped to the side as the beat continued to send attacks at me, but right now, because I had a weapon I felt comfortable with I felt brave and cocky.

I grabbed my weapon from my side and jumped towards a pillar. I pressed the soles of my feet against the old stone and launched myself off, upwards towards the bird. He squawked out, as his beat his massive wings. I threw my weapon at him, the scythe cutting through one of the wings as I grinned, pulling on the chain. I smirked, as I pulled the chain, the wing I had attached my weapon to also pulled towards me.

"She looks different..." Kratos murmured, standing next to Lloyd just in case I was in need of help. "When she has a weapon."

"Yeah." Lloyd agreed, "when she's confident in her skills, nothing can stop her."

Kratos couldn't help but sigh gently, whispering to himself. "Just like him..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing Lloyd."

"Fine, be like that."

Sigh.

I growled lightly, my chain wasn't long enough to wrap around him. Racking my brain I tried to figure something out, I needed to make this chain longer. The book! I read about a manipulating spell! I can manipulate the chain to make it longer! I pulled the chain tighter, as the bird cried out in pain. My body started to glow orange, as I concentrated on my power.

"What is she doing?!" Kratos questioned, unsheathing his sword. "She can't control her powers yet!"

"Relax." Lloyd just smiled, "she knows what she's doing."

Kratos growled, but didn't put his sword away. He could tell that I was going to preform a spell I never practiced, and it worried him, much to his dismay.

_Unknown realms come forth, allow the difference to shine. The subtle movements from beyond shall be mine. _"Expand!" I bellowed as the chain in my hand began to quickly grow longer and longer. I quickly jumped from my spot, my feet against the pillar as I jumped form pillar to pillar, wrapping the bird up in the chain that extended. I smirked and landed on the ground, pulling on the chain, watching the bird cry out and tumble to the ground. I held it tightly, so he wouldn't escape.

"You guys are up!" I called, looking at them.

Lloyd just grinned and rushed forwards, pulling out his blades, Kratos right after him. They began to attack him with many different moves until the bird vanished, no remains left behind. I gathered the chain of my weapon, watching it shrink back to it's normal length, a smile on my face. I did it, I preformed a move from the book. I couldn't help but feel...proud. As if someone besides my friends would be proud of me.

"That was amazing!" Genis called, running over to me. "You have to teach me that one!" I laughed, and nodded my head. "Of course!"

Lloyd smiled, and draped his arm around my shoulder. "Now who's useless?" He questioned as I smiled at him. "Not me?" "Bingo." He gave me a one armed hug, his head rested on mine as we laughed. It was nice, being this close to him.

"Now Colette, it's your turn." Raine pushed her forwards slightly as she nodded, rushing to the alter. Clasping her hands together she allowed her beautiful colored wings appear on her back.

"Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength."

He appeared again, the angel from the last seal and the one time during the oracle. His wings feathered out, a smile on his face as he looked down at Colette with a pleased expression. "I congratulate you on coming this far, chosen Colette." He held out his hand as a light surrounded around her, "In the name of Cruxis, I shall grant you the power of the angels. We give you our blessing."

"Yes, Lord Remiel." Colette smiled, humbly accepting her role.

We made our way out of the ruins, "that makes two seals now. How many remain?" Lloyd asked, looking at Raine. "We can only draw conclusions from the indications given by Remiel." She stated, "and all we know is that the next seal is at the Thoda Geyser."

"Okay, I see..." Lloyd stated. I was going to put a point in but I felt someone grip my shirt. I turned my head to see Colette bend over in pain.

"M-Maddy it hurts..."

"Colette!" I cried, turning around and kneeling before her, resting my hands on her shoulders. "Colette can you hear me?" She nodded weakly, her face was twisted in pain. "Relax." I whispered, pulling her close. I rest her head on my shoulder as she breathed heavily.

"Lloyd can you carry her?" I asked, I wasn't strong enough to carry her all the way outside. He nodded and lifted the pained girl onto his shoulders. "Lets hurry." He stated as we all rushed to the exit only to be stopped.

"Hello Company!" A man stood before us, his head pulled back in dreadlocks, scars were rested on his tanned skin, right along his eyes. "I can see that she finally came, the forsaken chosen and her entourage of vermin!"

We were soon surrounded by, dare I say it? Desians! Ohh they were starting to really annoy me. I didn't hear what Lloyd or Kratos said, as I glared at him. He was one of the five, I knew it. I have seen pictures of the five, they were shown to me by Forcystus. I was right, when he introduced himself.

"I, Magnius of the Five Grand Cardinals, will make you disappear!" He chuckled, I don't think he noticed me, since I was behind Kratos. "Seize his exsphere!! Kill everybody if necessary-!!"

Lloyd and Kratos jumped into action, their swords drawn. I stood there, glaring at him as he finally noticed me. "Stop!" He called as everyone froze at what they were doing. "They have her with them!" He growled, pointing at me. The desians all looked at me, as Lloyd growled. "Don't you dare think of laying a hand on Maddy!"

Magnius just laughed, as the other Desians followed, their laughter echoing off the walls. I narrowed my eyes, my hand gripping the chain of my weapon. "Madison belongs to the Desians!" He bellowed, with a smirk. "She will come with us!"

"Never!" Lloyd screamed, rushing towards him as the Desians attacked again.

"Take the Expshere, and take the girl! Kill everyone else!"

Three Desians rushed at me as I jumped up, throwing my weapon at one. He grabbed the chain and smirked, pulling me towards him. I flipped my body and landed a hard good kick to his chest, causing him to stumble backwards.

I pulled the chain and let the scythe past me, hitting the man behind me, and swung my arm knocking out the next Desian. I smirked, feeling rather powerful now that I had a weapon I was comfortable with using.

Genis and Raine were working as a team, they were amazing. They were in sync with one another, each of their movements helped the other. I assumed it was some sort of sibling thing. Finally the Desians fell to their knee's, heads bowed in defeat. Some were dead, but in my opinion they deserved what they got.

"Maddy watch out!" Lloyd tackled me down as Magnius swung his huge axe at me. My eyes widened, he would have taken off my head! What happened to bringing me back _alive!?_ "Are you ok?" I nodded my head quickly, as Lloyd pushed himself to his feet, helping me up as we turned to Magnius. He was staring at Raine and Genis. "Those two there are the same race as us!" He bellowed at my eyes widened. Both Genis and Raine looked utterly shocked. I knew they were both half elves, Genis let it slip once when he was helping me with homework and he begged me to keep it a secret.

"What did you say!?" Lloyd demanded, his face growing red from anger.

"With your opinion, can you agree to say?" Magnius turned to Lloyd a smirk on his face. It was worst that Forcystus. "That they are half Elves?!"

"T-That's wrong!" Genis cried, desperately. "We're not...-" It seems has something struck in Lloyd's mind as he looked betrayed, and hurt. "That's not true, right?" He almost pleaded to Genis. Both Sage siblings looked away in shame.

"They simple lied so they wouldn't be persecuted!" Magnius ratted them out as I clenched my fist. How dare he mock the Sage sibling?! They may have been half elves but they were more loyal than any mere half-ling. "There is no doubt, they're just like us." Magnius referred him himself and the Desians. "You were born half-elves, you can't refuse the fact that you are also Desians!" He bellowed as he swung his weapon at Lloyd and I again. "WHY DO YOU HELP THESE VERMIN-!!?"

"Whaaa!" I cried, as the rush of wind from his attack sent me flying into the wall. I cried out in pain, my back arched forwards as My began to see stars. Why was I always getting hurt!?

"If you ask me, I'll agree to save you, and not only you, but also your dear friends."

Raine narrowed her eyes as she helped me up, I didn't realize how close to them I was. I winced as she smiled gently. "Maddy was the only one who knew, and she treated us like we were everyday people." I looked at her as she glared at Magnius, "this proves that we're different than you!" Magic started to swirl around her, as she held out her staff, energy filling the room.

"A group of idiots! We'll kill you along with the Chosen!" He bellowed running straight for Raine. I rushed forwards my weapon in hand as I blocked his attack. My knee's shook under his strength and weight as he growled at me. "I-I can't hold him." I whimpered, his weight and strength pushing me down as my knees began to buckle. "Lloyd!"

"Maddy!" Lloyd rushed towards me and stood behind me, his swords pressed against Magnius's axe right above where my weapons was. We both started to pushed him back, my arms shaking.

"Take this!" With a new sudden rush of power Lloyd and I were sent flying back. Lloyd crashed into the ground and I crashed into Lloyd.

"Are you ok?" I nodded my head and rushed to my feet. "Help me stall him so raine can finish him off." I whispered as he nodded his head, getting to his feet. We both rushed at him, Lloyd swinging his twin blades as I threw my chained scythe.

"Arggh!" He cried, as Lloyd cut his side, and I cut his cheek.

"Don't you _dare_ say anything like that to Genis and Professor Raine again!" I bellowed, anger coursing trough my body.

"They will never be in the same bracket as you-!!" I looked at Lloyd in slight surprise, I knew that it was half elves that killed his mother.

"Professor!" We both cried as Magnius sent an attack at her. She swung her staff, "Light!" A blinding light unleashed itself against Magnius's chest. "Photon!"

Magnius crashed into the ground, as he debated on how he could have lost. Kratos walked up to him and glared down, "simply because your an idiot." Wow, nice insult. Honestly, Kratos had this whole cool exterior and he comes up with a line like that! Couldn't he be a little more creative? "Cruxis has accepted Colette as the Chosen."

He bellowed out something but I couldn't understand what he said as he chocked on his own blood before he crashed out, his breathing and heart beat were no more. Lloyd helped me stand on my feet as he looked at Raine and Genis.

"Lloyd..." Genis murmured.

"Why?" Lloyd was so upset, you could clearly read it.

Genis dropped his head, his fist clenching and unclenching. "What Magnius said was right, we lied to escape persecution. But above all, I didn't want you or Colette to hate me!"

"Why does Maddy know!?" Lloyd cried, "how could you tell her and not me?"

"Lloyd." I snapped as he looked at me. "I found out on accident."

"I was scared when Maddy found out..." Genis whispered, rubbing tears from his eyes. "I was scared I was going to loose Maddy too, scared that I was going to loose someone I also claimed as my sister.

"We thought that if you knew we were half elves you would have hates us too. I was afraid to lose you."

"Is that why you lied to us?" Lloyd was referring to Colette and himself. His face hardened, "It's true half elves are hated in this world. In my heart I can never forgive the Desians for what they did to my mother." His tight around my waist tightened a bit, "thinking about this, I can say that I hate Half Elves." Genis's eyes widened, it looked like his heart was breaking. "However in my eyes, my teacher shall always remain my teacher and Genis will always be one of my best friends."

"No matter who or what you are you guys, that doesn't matter. What really matters are who you are on the inside. You could be a damn six eyed, four tongued, eight armed, three legged beast for all I care!" I grinned, letting go of Lloyd. Genis smiled brightly and rushed towards me as I pulled him into a hug. "Half elf or not Genis..." I looked at him, "Lloyd, Colette and I will always be there for you."

He hugged me tighter as I laughed, Colette running over to join in on our hug. I looked at Lloyd and held out my hand, "we are all in this together, no?" I asked as he smiled taking my hand and joining in on our hug. We all smiled and laughed. This was our family, no matter if we are half elves, the chosen one, raised by a dwarf or possession of a Desian, we will stick through till the end together.


	6. Side Ch o1

Side Chapter o1- Upset Birthday

"Hey Lloyd are you ok?" The boy clad in red looked up from his spot on the building roof, gazing at her with a small smile. "Yeah, don't worry about me Colette." He assured, as she sat next to him. They both stared out towards the dark world, the small lights of the stars and moon shining down upon them.

"What are you still doing up, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I could say the same about you." He mused, looking at the blond haired girl, who just smiled back. "What are you still doing up?"

"I'm just not tired."

Lloyd nodded his head as he looked back to the vast land before them. Things had changed, a lot, since they left home. Colette's transformation, Genis and Raine being half elves, Maddy's new power... Maddy.

He turned his head to look at the group that slept around the fire. Madison was curled up in her sleeping bag, eyes closed, breathing gently as sleep overcame her senses. This Madison was different from the one back home. Less confident with herself, more afraid, and timid. He wasn't sure if this was her true self which she hid from him or this was a phase, but whatever it was he knew he had to be there for her. She was one of his best friends after all.

"Your worried about her too?" Colette questioned, looking at him then towards the group huddled around the fire. "She's different than she use to be, isn't she?" Lloyd simply nodded his head, knowing that something was surly up if Colette can notice.

"Maybe this trip is to much for her." He whispered softly, looking back towards the velvet sky. "I should of taken her somewhere safe..."

Colette simply giggled, "she would have came anyways." He looked at her as the blond smiled towards the glistening moon. "That's just her nature. She cannot leave something behind, no matter what. She is stubborn, and acts on impulse, but has a good heart. She's just like you Lloyd."

Silence followed her statement. She stood up and dusted herself off. "It was nice talking to you, but I suggest we get to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day." Lloyd smiled, "yeah, and she would be terribly annoyed if we forgot." With a giggle she set off, back towards her sleeping bag that was set between Raine and Madison. Lloyd stayed up for a bit longer, looking out into the sky.

--------------

Three whispers were heard as the three rushed around the hotel they rented not far from their campsite the night before. Genis smiled as he rushed around, pinning up some orange ribbons, followed by Colette with the balloons. Her giggling can be heard as she stood on a chair, tapping the balloon's around randomly while singing as she went.

"We have to hurry!" Lloyd commented as he looked out of the window. Raine was to get the food while Kratos was keeping Maddy busy. "They should be back soon." He explained, as the two nodded, quickening their pace.

"It's only me." Raine stated, as she walked through the door, making the three students jump in surprise. "Kratos and Madison should be here shortly." She said, placing some bags down, pulling out food, plates and cutlery.

Genis made his way to his elder sister after putting up the rest of his streamers, and climbed onto the chair. "Do you think she'll like it?" He questioned, as Lloyd grinned. "Of course!" He exclaimed loudly, throwing his hands up in the air. "Maddy loves surprises!"

Genis nodded, but still questioned their antics. It has been a few months since they were banished form home, only a few months ago that Madison found out that her father wasn't really her father. Maybe this party would be to much for her, seeing that it's usually Cohort who would set up parties like this for her.

Raine placed a hand on her siblings back, as if she could read his mind and smiled reassuringly. "She'll need this." She explained, "she needs to know that she can still be herself." Nodding his head, he couldn't shake off the dreaded feeling he was having as he gazed upon the cake on the table. Iced like pure white snow, bright orange writing like the sun. 'Happy Birthday Madison!' In his gut he knew this was going to turn out different than they were expecting.

---------

Fire engulfed my scythe as I swung it around, the chain flying about as I whipped it around the clearing, doing tricks I learned through time. Quickly wrapping the chain around my arm I spun on my left heel before outstretching my arm, sending the scyth in a new direction. I pulled it over my head, ducking back into a bridge like stance as the flaming weapon passed me and would have hit an enemy who was behind me.

I flipped through the air, continuing to keep my weapon in constant motion, my arms moving widely to keep control of the weapon I claimed as my own. My long brown hair fluttered behind me, being pulled out of the ponytail it was in due to my quick and constant moving. I allowed my body to slow, pulling on the chain and catching the scyth at the handle, outing the fire. I could hear clapping from behind the tree's as I looked to see Kratos.

"I see you have been doing much better." I smiled gently, nodding my head. Like I said, with my weapon I felt in control, I didn't feel completely hopeless like I did when I could only rely on magic. "What inspired you to choose such a weapon?" He was walking towards me as I hooked it to my shorts.

"I'm not sure." I answered honestly, trying to figure out how I came across a weapon like this. I could remember my fa- Cohort training me with different weapons. Blades of all sizes, chakrams, staff, swords, bows and arrows, but nothing seemed to fit me.

He was now standing in front of me, looking down on me with those cold eyes he owned. Lifting up his hand he placed it on my head, ruffling my brown hair, making it messier than it already was. "Remember those friends I spoke to you about? The woman with the spells and the man." I simple nodded, remembering the book that sat in my pocket, safe from the world. "Well the man used the exact same weapon."

"Really?" I exclaimed, "he must have been really good!"

"He was." Kratos assured, "not many can wield a weapon like yours with such grace and percision like he could." I listened in awe, already admiring his two friends. He chuckled, shaking his head. "We better go, I'll keep the stories for another time." I pouted but nodded none the less, allowing him to usher me out of the training grounds I was using.

The others said they were busy, so I came to train, but now I question what they were busy with. The only thing that came to mind was getting new weapons and such, or stocking up on material and food. Coming into the village, Kartos lead me to a hotel. I questioned him, thinking that we were only going to pick up the group and set out again, but he simple ushered me towards the inn, pushing open the door. I cried in surprise as my three best friends jumped out from random hiding spots, crying out 'surprise'.

"W-what?" I stuttered, simply surprised.

"It's your birthday silly!" Colette grinned, grabbing my hands in her own. "Don't tell me you have forgotten!" She looked at me worriedly, as my eyes started to water up. Surprise parties reminded me of him, of Cohort. "I-I'm sorry!" She cried, now worried.

"Maddy..." Genis whispered, looking up at me. I rubbed my eyes, shaking my head as I turned on my heels and rushed out of the inn, taking me wherever my legs could take me. I couldn't help but miss him so much. I wanted him back, I wanted the one I called my father back.

"Maddy!" Lloyd cried, running towards the door, only to be stopped by Kratos. "But Maddy!" He exclaimed as Kratos shook his head. "Leave her, she is dealing with a lot right now." Lloyd sighed but nodded.

I ran, I didn't know for how long, or how far, but I ran. I couldn't help it, waves of emotions engulfing me like a wave. I wanted to be happy, that my friends did this for me, but this is what he did for me. He always planned these surprise parties for me. I cried out, tripping over something as I crashed into the ground, my body heaving up and down as I cried, my tears making puddles below me. I felt helpless again, like a little girl who fell and scraped her knee, waiting for her father to come pick her up, kiss her wound better, telling her everything was going to be ok.

I grasped the dirt below my fingers, as images of the past filled my head. I could hear him, his voice ringing in my ears. "Why." I cried out, "why!" I slammed my fist against the ground, my frustaration finally getting the better of me. "Why did you have to be the evil one!?" I continued to thrash out on the ground. Soon I had no tears left to cry, my body was numb, my fist bleeding due to my constant attacks on the hard earth.

I looked like a mess, laying her on the ground, dirty, bleeding, with a tear stained face. My looks matched my feelings right now. I felt broken, broken into millions of pieces that are too small to put back together. Why did I deserve this? I didn't know, I wanted to know.

"Maddy!" It was Lloyd's voice, he was searching for me. I looked up from the ground, how long was I out here for? It was completely dark now. "Maddy!" Lloyd finally found me as he rushed to my side, helping me off the ground, allowing me to lean on his body. I hid my face from him, in his chest, not wanting him to see what I have become. "I'm so sorry, it was my idea. I didn't know it would hurt you so much..."

I clung to him, feeling his arms wrap around my body and pull me closer. He was now sitting on the ground with me on his lap. He was looking at me hands, tracing his fingers over the cuts that I caused with a hurt expression.

"Maddy please say something." He whispered softly after a few moments of silence. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear. I thought it would be nice to celebrate your birthday."

I continued to stay quiet, I didn't know what to say. I knew Lloyd wouldn't intentionally hurt me, he wasn't that kind of person. He continued to run his fingers over my cuts, brushing away the blood that had dried over time.

He looked from my cuts to my face, which was hidden by my hair. He moved my hair, tucking it behind my ear as he stared down at my tear stained face, his expression looking even more depressed than usual. His hands cupped my cheek, his thumb caressing my face. I finally looked up, into his eyes, those brown eyes I grew up with. Those same warm eyes were now filled with worry and regret.

"I'm worried." Lloyd whispered to me, "I'm worried about you Madison." He used my full name, he was being serious. He only ever used my full name when he is serious. "I know things have been hard Madison. The man you believed was your father isn't, and is part of a group that kills humans like ants. This strange new powers that have the same group of evil after you. The burden of protecting us. Your trying to face everything alone, and you can't handle it." I knew he was right, I couldn't handle it. As if I was hydrated again, my tears fell once more as I clung to him.

"I-I'm scared." I cried, "scared and confused! I don't know what to do Lloyd!" He cooed to me softly, pulling me close as he comforted me. I spilled all my worries on him, all my fears, basically poured my heart to him. He continued to hold me, listening to every word I cried to him.

He wiped away the tears from my face, "Maddy listen." He spoke as I looked at him, "I know your scared. All of us are, but we are all here for you. Everyone is worried about you Maddy."

"I-I shouldn't even be here." I muttered gently, "it seems I'm always the one getting hurt or the one being useless."

"Don't say that Maddy!" He snapped, gripping my arms. "We need you Maddy! All of us do. Genis looks up to you Maddy, he always has. He knows that you would protect him from anything, and he is willing to do the same for you. Colette is one of your best friends, she trusts you with her life right now Maddy, and you know you would trust her with yours. Raine respects you, I can remember back home when Raine would always compliment you. She says your a fast learner, and that you are someone who can stand up for what you believe in. Heck even Kratos likes you, and you know how that guy is. He has spent days upon days to help you with your powers, he is proud of you Maddy." He moved the hair from my face, his expression softening. "I need you Maddy. You are my best friend, we have been through almost everything. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here Maddy."

My heart ached at his words, my grip on his sleeves tightening. I didn't know I was that important to everyone. I didn't know I made a difference.

"Thank you Lloyd." I managed to whisper, hugging him tightly. "I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."

He chuckled, resting his head on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a while before he pulled away. "C'mon we should head back." He helped me to my feet, taking my hand in his. We have done this many times, holding hands, but this time it felt different. It caused my stomach to flip, my heart to flutter. I looked up at him, watching a smile grace his features. I have never noticed how he looked before. Before he looked like Lloyd, but now, I wasn't sure.

"Lloyd." He looked at me in questioned as we walked back to the inn. "Do you think we could still have my birthday party?" A grin crossed his face as he nodded. "Of course!" He exclaimed, "it is still your birthday after all!"

Lloyd opened the inn door as I was knocked to the ground by a flash of silver. "Maddy! I was so worried!" Genis cried, hiding his face in my stomach. "I knew you would feel like this! I should have stopped them, but I couldn't do it! It's your birthday after all!"

"Shh." I hushed, hugging him back as the others walked over to us. "I know, I'm sorry I acted the way I did." I apologized to them, bowing my head. "I was just overwhelmed that's all."

Colette smiled, and kneeled down. "Don't worry Maddy, we are all here for you, no matter what." I smiled back and pulled her into a hug as well.

"Good to know your fine Madison." Raine said, kneeling down and grasping my hands to heal my wounds. "You had us worried."

"But it looks like you got things sorted out." Kratos placed a hand on my shoulder, and smiled gently at me. "Just don't bottle things, you have friends here who will help you." I nodded, looking at my friends as I smiled as well. Sure I missed Cohort, I missed being that little girl with no worries, but that was then. Now I am here with my friends, who all love and care about me, who need me and I will always be there for them, no matter the condition.

"C'mon let's give her the gifts!" Lloyd cried, waving a gift box and bag in the air while rushing over to me. "Hey that's my gift! I wanna give it to her!" Genis cried, grabbing the box out of Lloyd's hands and handing it to me. I smiled, pulling off the wrapping. "Well it's from Raine and I." He chuckled, as Raine shot him a look. Inside was a box of braceletts and I pulled them out. "They are magic boosters. They will help you control and power up your magic!" He exclaimed, as I smiled. "Thanks Genis! Raine!" I said hugging them both. I slipped the braceltts onto my hand, letting them jiggle around my wrist.

"Mine!" Lloyd cried, pushing the bag in my hands. It was the same bag I saw him with in the village where Kratos got me my weapon. I opened it and gasped, it was the outfit. Pulling it out I grinned, "oh Lloyd you didn't have to!" I claimed, as he chuckled. "I couldn't pass the offer, plus I had no other ideas of what to get you." He chuckled, nervously as I smiled, hugging him tightly. I quickly rushed to change, perfect fit. The top cutting just above my stomach, the fingerless gloves, the capris that had black straps that hung from them and the black shoes.

"Here Maddy open mine please!" Colette smiled, holding out her gift. I nodded, taking the gift from her. Opening it I gasped, inside was a golden colored headband with blue gems that matched my necklace."Colette." I breathed as she smiled. "I knew you would like it! It will help keep your hair out of your face in battles!" I smiled as she helped me put it in. "Thank you." She nodded her head as everyone turned their head to Kratos who raised a brow.

"What?"

"Didn't you get her a present?" Lloyd questioned, crossing him arms.

"Of course." He stated in an almost offending tone. I slipped his hand into his cloak and pulled out a small box, throwing it at me. I caught it, fumbling it but catching it none the less. I looked at it, it was no bigger than my hand. Quickly opening it, I couldn't help but laugh. I don't know where he got these, but they were pictures of all of us during our travels. When did he have time to take these, I have no idea.

I thanked him, hugging the pictures close to me. My friends were the best.


	7. Chapter 6 Linked Battle & Unknown Truth

Chapter o6- Link Battle and Unknown Truth

"Hey Maddy." I turned my head and smiled to see Colette walking towards me, seating herself in the grass next to me. "What are you doing up? I didn't wake you did I?" I stated, I woke up only a few minutes ago and had a lot of my mind, knowing I wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon I came over here to think.

She shook her head, "don't worry I was already up." She assured, looking up towards the sky with me. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I shrugged my shoulders, laying back in the grass. It has been rather hard for me to sleep lately, so much has been on my mind. "You've been thinking a whole lot." I looked at her as she blushed, waving her hands, "I don't mean that in a bad way!" I laughed, looking back at the sky. "I just mean that you look so...troubled ever since we started this journey, like you always have something on your mind..."

"Am I that easy to read?" I chuckled as she smiled at me. I sighed gently, "yeah I do, so much is happening you know?" I looked at her, "I'm worried about you, I'm worried about everyone else. I'm so confused with what's going on with me, I mean I have this crazy new power, I don't know who my real parents are and I'm supposedly something that belongs to the Desians." She nodded her head, indicating that she was listening to me. "Everything is just so confusing, I just feel overwhelmed."

Colette placed a hand in mine and smiled gently, "don't worry Maddy, everything will be just fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She giggled, as I clasped her hand in mine. I missed having these talks between just me and her, just us girls.

"So, hows your Angel transformation?"

"What do you mean?" She questioned, her eyes growing wide.

"Well on the first seal you got wings, but from then on, I haven't seen you get anything new..."

"Oh..." She looked at the grass, "it's fine, I guess wings are the only physical thing I'm going to get until the last seal."

"I think you're going to get a halo on the last seal!" I teased, making a smile grace her features. "It would suit you perfectly!"

"You think?"

"Positive!" We laughed together as she laid back next to me, our hands still clasped. I was afraid to loose her, she was one of my best friends. What if I couldn't protect her like the others could? "You know I would do anything for you right Colette?"

"Of course, I trust you with everything."

"Even with your life?"

"Even with my life."

"Why do you trust me so much?"

She moved her head to look at me with a confused look, "why would you even ask that Maddy?" I shrugged, not bothering to look at her. "Maddy your my best friend in the world, we know everything about each other." She squeezed my hand, "you have constantly put up your time to help me, and with these last few months you put your neck on the line for me Maddy. You risked your life for mine. You trained hours upon hours with Kratos to perfect your magic so you could protect me." Smiling as I looked at her, tears filled her eyes. "You put everything on the line for me, for everyone else, no one can not say they wouldn't trust you with their lives."

"What if I fail to protect you Colette, what if I mess up?"

"You can't even if you tried."

I looked at her, she seemed so sure that I could protect her, so sure that I wouldn't mess up. Did everyone think that? Did everyone believe in me the way Colette did?

"No matter what happens, we'll always be together." She spoke, grasping her necklace I had given her with her free hand. On instinct I did that with my own, clasping the blue gem in my hand tightly. A heart beat. I could feel a heartbeat pulsing through the very gem that was locked within my palm. "You can feel it too, can't you?"

"Yeah..." I whispered.

"I can feel yours and you can feel mine. We will always be together, cause we are best friends, no one can take that from us."

I smiled, nodding my head as we grinned at one another. The silence between us was peaceful, as I slowly drifted to sleep, for the first time I had no worries.

"Sleep well Maddy, please dream sweet dreams for me..."

* * *

We were on the road again, after a few days of resting we were no off to find the last seal. We have already released the seals of Fire, Water and Wind.

"There shouldn't be anymore seals to release after that." Raine explained as she read the map. She was walking ahead of us followed by Genis closely behind. Colette and Lloyd were walking behind them, as I walked in the back with Kratos, my nose in the book of spells once again. Even though Colette trusted my abilities, I had to keep on top of things and even with my weapon, I just didn't think it was enough. "The next seal is at the tower of mana, however, we'll need a key to enter."

"And would that key be in Luin?" Genis asked, as Raine nodded her head with a smile. "Exactly, the priest of the church in Luin has it in his possession."

"Speaking of Luin, I wonder what kind of place it is." Lloyd smiled, looking over at Colette who shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"It's a magnificent place." I looked from my book to hear Kratos speaking. He usually doesn't say anything unless he is interested in the subject. "It's also called 'The City Of Hope' and is populated with people full of life and energy. It's a haven of peace."

"Whoa." I gasped, as well as Lloyd. It sounded amazing. "You've already been there?" Lloyd questioned as Kratos nodded his head. "It's a birthplace of two people I know."

"Really? Was it those two friends you always talk about?" I asked as he smiled at me. "Only the girl." I was going to question him more, but Genis cut me off as he cried out; "Hey! Look! It's Luin!"

We all gasped, but not in the sensation of seeing such a peaceful place like Kratos described. The once city of hope was now the city of rubbish. Houses were torn down, carts destroyed, clothes and belongings of the people who once lived on this land was scattered about. Blocks of wood and bricks were littered along the ground, making it nearly impossible to walk through the city without stepping on anything. Crater like holes were in the ground. Something or someone has come through here and destroyed this place, and took everyone that lived here.

"This is..." Colette whispered, covering her mouth.

"Horrible..." I finished, as I looked around. It was horrible, this once lively place was now turned into something like this. I could feel my heart ache, this place held some sort of importance to me, and to see it like this hurt. I didn't know what kind of importance, but it was there.

"It...It isn't true!" Lloyd cried. I knew what he was thinking...this village received the same fate as Iselia did. Lloyd was with Raine and the others as Kratos stood back. His emotion could be read easily, which was something I never thought could actually happen. This must have been a big blow to him, if I could read the emotions of this man.

"Kratos...?" I whispered, looking at him. He looked at me with hurt filled eyes, something I thought I would never see in him. This place was important to him. "I'm sorry that this place had to have this fate."

He said nothing but place a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him as he took a deep breath, "if they could see this place, both of them would cry."

"Your friends?"

"Yes, the girl I spoke to you of, and another girl who was a friend of mine were born here."

"You must have been here a lot then."

He simply nodded his head, "this was like a second home."

"Don't worry, we'll find the ones who did this and make them pay!" I nodded my head, as he smiled gently, through his sad expression. I was going to make them pay, the ones who hurt this village and made Kratos show the emotion I never wanted to see from this man. Kratos was special to me, a friend who has given up his time to help me. He trained me, protected me and scolded me, he was there for me, within these last few months. I was going to make them pay, make them pay until they fall to their knees, begging to me with mercy.

"Hurry you two, were going to look for the key!" Genis called as I gave Kratos another reassuring smile before running towards my friends. I wasn't going to let this issue drop, no matter what anyone says.

"Just like her." He said softly, looking towards the once lively city. "Clocea, Anna you would cry to see this place now..."

* * *

"Man this is crazy!" I exclaimed, moving another wooden beam with the help of Lloyd. "It's impossible to find the key!" It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack, impossible!

"Maddy, I heard a sound." Colette said as he dragged me to the side and pointed at a large beam of wood. "A metallic sound." I raised a brow to look at her, "are you sure?" She nodded her head as I nodded.

"Lloyd come help me!" I called as he jogged over. "Help me with this beam!" He nodded as we both tried to move this heavy piece of lumber.

"Oh, it's here! It's really here!" Lloyd exclaimed as we lifted it off the ground. Genis quickly climbed in and grabbed it, before we dropped the wood, dusting ourselves off.

"Wow Colette!" I exclaimed, "you're too good!" I teased as she smiled, blushing darkly.

"Good. Now let's continue to search the town." Raine suggested, as we all nodded. Genis handed Lloyd the key as he put it in his pocket to keep it safe. "A little further ahead, there's a large fountain. Perhaps we'll find someone there."

We all agreed on that plan as we made our way towards the fountain. Lloyd suddenly stopped causing the rest of us to as well, as he spoke softly. "It's..."It's you!" Lloyd cried, pointing to the woman that was seated on the ground. She was he same ninja assassin from before, but she looked like a mess, bruises and cuts covered her body. "You're the assassin from before! Don't tell me that you've returned to try and kill Colette!" As much as I would love to yell at her too, she was injured and I knew what Colette had in mind.

"Wait Lloyd." I called, placing a hand before him. I couldn't fight someone who was injured, that wasn't right. I didn't like the advantage it gave me, it just wasn't fair.

"She's right. Miss assassin is seriously injured!" Colette nodded, worried just like I suspected.

"Don't worry." The woman stated, "even if I wanted to fight you...it's not possible for me in my current state."

"What the hell happened here?" Lloyd questioned as the woman grasped her arm.

"This village was attacked..." She said softly, but growled at the end, "by Desians. I saw it all with my own eyes. All of the houses were burnt. Anyone who tried to escape was captured, it didn't matter whether they were woman or children. They were all forced to go to the Asgard human ranch."

I clenched my fists, anger coursing through my veins. Desian's again! It always had to be them, how dare they. They come and destroy lives like they were nothing, they hurt Kratos in ways that I cannot even comprehend. They were asking for it, and I was the one who would punish them. I couldn't sit back any longer and let the Desian's run the place like they think they can.

"Then I thought of helping the villagers by trying to infiltrate the human ranch, but the enemy had the advantage of numbers. I was located immediately and drive out. I couldn't do anything for them!" She sounded angry with herself. I felt her pain, it was like when I was Iselia, when I could only watch the village fall before my eyes.

"Hey! Hey are you ok!?" Lloyd cried as she winced in pain, clutching her wounds. "Professor, please heal her wounds!"

"Lloyd have you lost your mind?!" The silver haired teacher cried, "this girl tried to kill Colette-!! It's not..."

"Maybe!" Colette cried, "but she tried to help the villagers! Indeed she targeted me, but she must have her reasons!"

"Hey you two, this isn't a game you know that, right. I don't deny what happened..."

"However we have to do our share!" Colette said, looking at the woman hopefully. Raine slowly sighed as the two pleaded with her. Kratos stopped her when she was going to start healing the woman.

"Kratos!"

"Mr Kratos!" They both cried.

"Let Madison do it." They all looked at me, and I pointed at myself. "W-what? I don't know how to do healing magic!" I exclaimed, shaking my head.

"I seen you reading the healing portion of the book, I'm sure you memorized the spells by now. Plus you have a history with this woman, I think it should be you who should heal her."

"C'mon Maddy, please?" Colette asked as I looked at her than to the assassin. I sighed and kneeled down before the woman. The things I do for her, I should be writing these things down, she owes me!

"You tried to kill Colette in the past, you taunted me and called me weak, but you did try and help this village." I said to her as she looked at me.

"Your the Tenrai Fenikkusu..." She whispered to me as I looked at her. "You called me that back at the battle too, what is that?" She shook her head, not bothering to tell me as I sighed, placing my hand on her shoulder as I closed my eyes concentration on my powers.

My body started to glow the same orange color as it did before, my brown hair flying around me as the wind seemed to pick up. I could feel my heart beat against my chest as I listened to the words that echoed through my head. _Asclepius, God of healing, hear my call. Son of Sun, don't let me fall. Heal the scars and wounds of time, let the healing bell chime._ My orange glow engulfed the woman as her wounds started to close and heal. I bit my lip, trying to keep my powers from going haywire like it usually does.

I could feel my energy dropping as my glow faded. I opened my eyes to see the woman completely healed, the look of astonishment upon her face as she looked at her now healed body.

"I don't care if you did save the village, but you try and kill Colette again, I will make sure you regret it." I threatened the assassin in a low whisper.

"Tch, you're just as devious as you look!" She whispered back with a glare. Pfft rude much? I just saved her from dying of blood loss and this is the thanks I get? "Anyways," She got to her feet, "thanks for your help. My name is Sheena. I know that it's shameful to ask for your help, but I need your help in infiltrating the ranch. I need to help the villagers who granted their hospitality to me. It's absolutely necessary for me to help them in one way or another."

"Yeah!" Lloyd and I grinned, "we won't let this village suffer the same fate as Iselia!" Lloyd stated, as I nodded my head. "That moment will be engraved in my memory, that's why this time I'll help the inhabitants of this village!"

"The Desian's are going to pay, I will not sit back and allow the Desians think they can run the place!" I growled, clenching my hands as my aura of orange sparked. Lloyd placed a hand on my shoulder as we nodded at one another. This time for sure, we are going to make those bastards pay.

"We should follow the will of the chosen." Kratos sighed as we questioned the adults about going.

"Let me lend a helping hand, I promise to you not to interfere in the mission of the chosen." Sheena spoke, looking at us. I looked at her, I could tell she was telling the truth. There was no doubt about it, her eyes proves it.

"Alright, then lets go kick some Desian ass." I smirked, balling my hands into fists.

* * *

We all hid in the forest that surrounded the Asgard Human Ranch, which was loaded with guards. Everywhere I looked I could see at least three to four guards. They are defiantly not fooling around with security. Nothing was getting in, and nothing was going to get out.

"As expected, it's well guarded." Kratos stated, looking from behind a tree.

"A frontal attack would be suicidal." I stated as the others nodded their heads in agreement. "How the hell do we infiltrate something with this much security?"

"No idea." Genis muttered beside me, as we looked down at the ranch.

I could feel my blood boil, seeing so many humans within working for those damn bastards! Human's slaving away their lives, dying from malnutrition, dehydration, from being tortured. My heart called out for them, they were so strong to keep moving on in that type of life style. So strong, like Marble. The woman who took it upon herself, a woman who has been treated so poorly in this ranch, to help me, someone who just ended up in the wrong spot. People like her, people like Colette are the angels of this world, they are the ones that could make this world into one that could be considered a Haven on earth.

"Maddy are you even listening?"

"Huh, what?"

Lloyd sighed, shaking his head as I looked at him dumbly, "Kratos said we needed to look for a secret passage. He said there was always an emergency exit."

"Awe man, why didn't I think of that!"

Lloyd laughed, shaking his head again as he sung his arm over my shoulder, pulling me close. "Cause, like me, we don't have simple solutions."

"True."

We laughed as Kratos scolded us, "do you two want to get us caught?"

"Sorry." We bowed our heads as he began to grumble about noisy kids. We chuckled at one another before following the others to search for this 'secret entrance'.

"I also thought there would be a secret entrance." Sheena said as we started to walk through the trees, keeping ourselves out of the eyes of the Desians. "And I'll have you know, reconnaissance is a specialty of Mizuho!"

"Mizuho?" I questioned, but it was never answered as a big puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere, a small fox like creature with many tails popped out. A large bow was tied around the neck, a large bell in the front.

"Go away Corrine!" Sheena scolded the fox like creature, as she pouted. "But there's a secret entrance Sheena!" She called, waving her tail with a grin.

"Ah! It-it's the strange animal I saw in the Ossa trail!" Genis cried, pointing to Corrine, his eyes wide. I placed a hand on his shoulder as he looked up at me, "it is! I swear!"

"Don't worry," I laughed, "I believe you, but we don't need to worry about that now, since the creature is with Sheena."

"I-I guess." He muttered softly as I chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"Over here! Over here!" The small creature called as we made our way over to a large boulder blocking what seemed to the entrance to the secret passage. "It seems that we'll have to move this rock to enter."

"Ok, let's go!" Lloyd stated, rolling up his sleeves. I laughed as he tried by himself, as he looked at us. "You going to help me or what?"

* * *

"Where are we?" I gasped as we entered a large room. It was empty, and I could hear my echo.

"I believe that this is the command room." Kratos told me, as he stood next to me. "I want you to be careful Madison, the Desian's are after you as well." I nodded my head and smiled at him, "don't worry Kratos! I can handle myself, I had a great teacher!" I could help but laugh as a light pink formed on his cheeks as he growled, and mumbled something about annoying kids.

"What do we do now?" Raine questioned as we walked into the middle of the room where a large compute sat.

"Find the Villagers!" I stated, "that is our first priority!" Colette nodded her head in agreement, "yes, that is a good idea!"

We continued to figure out where the villagers could be. I hope they are ok...

"Can you understand this professor?" Lloyd asked as he looked at the large computer. I looked over his shoulder, there wasn't actual letters on the keyboard, they were symbols. Raine walked over to us and took over the controls, beeping noises filled the room was we watched her work. Soon screens appeared before us, a hologram the computer created.

"Wow..." Lloyd whispered, "It's so big!"

"Wow Raine! Your amazing!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together. She was so smart, even though she had her random crazy teacher moments.

"It's a 3-D visual of the Ranch. It would seem that the villagers are located here." She pointed to a spot on the 3-D map. I tried to figure out where it was, but I couldn't even tell where I was on the map!

"She is so cool!" I laughed, looking at Lloyd who nodded his head in agreement. "I wish I was that smart."

"No you don't."

"And why not?"

"Cause then you would triple threat." He explained as I raised a brow. "A triple what?" "Triple threat. You know, if you were smart like Rain, then you would have the brains, the brawn and the looks!" I blushed as I smacked him in the arm. "Hey it was a compliment!"

"That was for embarrassing me!"

"How?"

"I don't know!" I hit him in the arm again as he cried out, rubbing it.

"What was that for?!"

"I don't know, shut up!" I wailed, crossing my arms and looking away. Lloyd laughed and poked my in the cheek, making me look at him. "It's true, you could be a triple threat if you had the brains."

"Lloyd!"

He laughed and rushed to Raine's side, sticking out his tongue at me playfully. I sighed and shook my head, a blush still on my cheeks. Triple threat huh?

"Let's see...how do we get there from here?" Lloyd asked, looking at the hologram.

"Wait, that's precisely what I'm looking for..." The room began to beep, red lights flashing as we all looked around in surprise. "Dammit, it looks like the main computer is refusing to let me access it!" She exclaimed, making Lloyd turn to her.

"What did you just say?!"

"In other words." Footsteps thundered down the hall as we turned to glance at the open hallway. "It means that Desians are moving towards this location!"

"You over there-!!" A man called as Desians entered the room, weapons drawn. We all formed a circle, to protect one another, all ready to bear our weapons. I stood in between Lloyd and Sheen near the front, my hand gripping the chain I attached to my belt, narrowing my eyes.

"Dammit, when we can, we have to get there!" He called, grasping his twin blades, eyes focused on the men before us.

"Wait!" A half elf stepped forwards, his eyes were narrow, his hair slicked back and towered over many of us. His cold voice sent shivers up my spine as I looked at the man. "I don't want any deaths here, capture them, they will be excellent experimentation subjects."

"Lord Kvar!" One called out, as the man ignored him, his eyes focused on Lloyd.

"Little vermin, that exsphere!!" He growled, "then you must be Lloyd Irving, the son of the experiment that escaped from us." Lloyd's eyes widened at the mere statement, as I grabbed his arm. I could feel the shock radiating off him as Kvar looked at me, his eyes narrowing more than possible. "And Madison Spirigen, our completed experiment, welcome home." My fingers tightened around Lloyd's shirt as my eyes widened.

_Completed experiment?_


	8. Chapter 7 Vengeance & Atonement

Yay! Ch. 7 is out. Tis a bit long, but I had longer chapters. I hope you like it. Some fluff, not much, but fluff non the less. I re-read some of my ch and realized i needed more Lloyd and Maddy time, which is rather hard since I'm following the story line haha. But trust me, there will be more. Thanks for the reviews and the messages you sent me =) Anyways, I hope you enjoy Ch. 7

* * *

Chapter 7- Vengeance & Atonement

_'The son of the experiment that escaped from us.'_

_'The Completed Experiment'_

"What did you say?!" Lloyd cried, gripping his swords tightly, narrowing his eyes at the man known as Kvar.

"Ah?" The man looked at both of us in question, "I see neither of you have been informed." He chuckled as I gripped Lloyd shirt tighter, I could only fear what the man was going to say. It couldn't be good, no matter how I try to picture the situation. "That exsphere was the fruit of my long research." He eyes the exsphere that was on Lloyd's hand, as I looked down at it. "But one day a treacherous woman, who was an experimentation subject decided to take it with her when she ran off. Naturally she paid for the crime with her life..." He said it so casually, as if the life that was lost meant nothing. "It was experiment AO12, also known as 'Anna'."

Lloyd's whole body stiffened at the name, as his eyes widened. It looked like his whole world shattered before him, everything he believed in seemed to vanish within the void of darkness.

"Experiment?!" Raine cried out, almost venomously, "do you mean that exspheres are made from human bodies?!" No it couldn't be true! That had to be a lie, it just wasn't possible!

"Not exactly." Kvar spoke, "exspheres are dormant at first. They extract nourishment from humans to grow and awaken. In other words, the human ranches are exsphere manufacturing plants."

"Shut up..." I looked up at Lloyd, I have never seen so much rage in his eyes.

"What part of my speech displeases you, inferior being?"

"Shut Up!" Lloyd bellowed, as I pulled back from him. "It's you! You killed my mom-!!"

"I believe you're mistaken." He chuckled, as I glared at him, How could it not been his fault?! These ranches! They are worse than I could ever imagine. "I didn't kill your mother, it was your father, and that girl." He raised his hand and pointed it directly at me, my eyes widening as everyone turned to look at me.

"What?!" Lloyd looked bewildered, "T-that's not possible!" Lloyd looked at me, then back at Kvar. "My mother died when I was an infant, Madison was my age! She couldn't have killed her!"

The man chuckled loudly, his voice bouncing off the walls. He was laughing at us, at me. I was so confused, I couldn't have killed Anna. I couldn't have, I just couldn't!

"Since experiment AO12 did not have a key crest at the time her exsphere was removed, she turned into a monster, then your father killed her."

"Then how does Madison have anything to do with her death you liar!"

"Madison." He chuckled, "our favorite experiment, our very successful one at that." He placed his hands behind his back, smirking at us, taunting us. "Her powers, did you notice them yet Madison?"

I couldn't say anything, I felt so weak, so vulnerable. Was I really the one who killed Lloyd's mother...?

"I take that as a yes. That power is not only one that helps you get stronger, but also helps quicken the speed awakening a slumbering Exsphere."

"S-So you mean I caused Anna's exsphere to awaken?" I stuttered out as he smirked, "yes, but not only that, your powers help quicken the transformation of a human to a monster."

"Lies!" I cried out, clenching my fists. "It can't be true! No it just can't!" I shook my head, I can't have that ability, I just can't.

"Maddy!" Lloyd gripped my shoulders, shaking me as I looked at him, my tears streaking down my cheeks. "Don't listen to him Maddy, it's not true, it just can't be!" He called, but I could tell even he was doubting it.

"You..." Kratos's voice was hard, sharp and cold. "Will stop dirtying the memory of these people at once!" He snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Kvar laughed once more as Lloyd stood before me, his swords out, angered, completely furious. "Lloyd! Your exsphere was to be an offering to Lord Yggdrasill, return it at once or we'll use force!"

As if on cue all the Desian's charged at us. Sheena jumped forwards, "let me take care of this!" With a seal in her hand she threw it, "Invocation #2!! Guardian of Lightning!" A bird like beat crawled through the seal, attacking the desians on it's way out. "Go! It's time to leave!"

"No..." Lloyd growled, his hands trembling as his eyes narrowed dangerously at the man. "I can't allow myself to leave...my mom's murderer is right in front of my eyes-!!" He turned to look at us, "you go ahead first."

"B-but we can't leave you fight alone, you'll never make it outs!" Raine scolded him.

"I would like to fight with you." Lloyd turned his head to see Kratos standing there, sword out and ready.

"Me too!" Colette exclaimed as Lloyd couldn't help but smile.

"I want to fight too!" I exclaimed, rubbing the tears from my eyes. Lloyd looked at me, shaking his head. "No, go with Raine and the others."

"But-!"

"I said go!" He yelled out as my eyes widened, my heart shattering in my chest. His eyes held no warmth like it did when he was speaking to the others. His eyes did not show the kindness she once had for me. Was it all that took to destroy my friendship with him, a few words.

"Come on Madison." Genis called, taking my hand and dragging me out of the room. I looked back, Colette was looking at me with a apologetic smile. "Don't worry Maddy, they'll be fine." He assured, but that wasn't what I was worried about. I always fought along side Lloyd, during practice, or in battle. I fought back the tears that threaten to spill as I followed the three out of the room, and down the halls, fighting off the Desians on our way.

"This way!" Sheena called, turning down the hall, before running back, and going on other direction. "On second thought!" Hundreds of Desian's standing behind one another. "This way!"

"You guys go, I'll hold them off!" I called, standing before the Desians.

"What, no there are too many of them!" Genis cried, as he skidded to a stop. "you'll get yourself killed!"

"I'll be fine, just go save the villagers!" I cried, as he looked at me, shaking his head. "Please just go, I'll meet you outside."

"Promise?" He called out, weakly, taking a step back.

I couldn't help but smile, "Promise." I didn't know if I could keep this promise though. As soon as the silver haired boy vanished, fear quaked through my body as I looked towards the army of Desians before me. I had no chance on my own, no chance against all of these men. It was to uneven, I was going to die here. My hand uncoiled the chain of my weapon, my hair hiding my eyes. If I did help kill Anna, the mother of my best friend, then my life could atone for what I have done.

They all charged at me as I growled, sending my weapon towards them, using every move I known, every trick I practiced. Spells began to rattle through my brain, shooting through my fingertips, through my weapon, as I took down as my as I could. Pain surged my body with every hit, cut, slice that inflicted my body. My body grew weak, my vision blurry.

Crying out in pain, my body crashed into the wall behind me. They cornered me, I was trapped. It was it, this is where I was going to die. I clutched my arm tightly, blood seeping through my fingers as I tried to steady myself on my feet. I couldn't keep my promise to Genis, he was right, I couldn't handle all of them. I was to weak, I wasn't strong like them. I watched as they advance towards me, begging to god that Lloyd could forgive me. I wasn't evil, I didn't do it on purpose, I would never hurt him. I could never hurt Lloyd, I could never hurt any of them.

"I'm sorry!" I cried out, I was sorry, sorry for everything. I'm sorry for not being strong enough. I'm sorry for not being able to protect my friends. I'm sorry that I was the cause of death of my best friend's mother. I'm sorry I'm breaking my promise to Genis. If I could I would rewrite my life over, take out everything that caused my friends pain. Everything that could have hurt them in any way. "I'm so sorry..." I whispered as I let my faith take place.

There were close, weapons high above my head, ready for the final blow. I clenched my eyes closed, and waited, waited for the end.

* * *

"Where is she!?" Genis cried, as Lloyd, Kratos and Colette finally made it out. Genis ran up to Lloyd, grabbing his shirt, tugging on it roughly. "Where is she Lloyd?!"

"What?" He didn't understand, what was going on.

Genis's eyes filled with tears, "she's still in there." He whispered, fisting the red material. "I shouldn't have left her!"

"What's going on!?" Lloyd demanded, as Raine tried to calm her younger sibling down. Sheena walked over to him, a solemn look on her face as she crossed her arms, looking away.

"We were attacked by many Desians, Madison put it upon herself to hold them off. Genis tried to argue with her, but she wouldn't change her mind, so she took them all on herself."

"What!?" Lloyd's face fell, his eyes widening. "You guys left her!?" He bellowed.

"It's your fault!" Genis cried out, pointing an accusing finger at Lloyd. Lloyd looked bewildered, as the younger boy cried. "She could be dead now! She only did that cause she felt hurt when you told her to leave! She thinks it's because your upset with her!"

"Why would I be upset with her?!" Lloyd growled back, "I didn't do anything! The only reason I told her to leave was because I thought she would be safer with you guys!"

"Lloyd..." Colette grasped his arm as she looked at him. She hold out the pink gem necklace that linked the two girls. "She feels sorrow, she is scared, she feels guilty." She spoke, as the gem started to turn blood red. "She thinks that her life can atone for your mothers..." Lloyd's eyes widened, his heart seemed to stop as Colette clamped the gem between her palm and fingers. "She is upset cause she was part of the death of your mother."

"S-she thought you pushed her away cause you think s-she was part of the mu-murder." The small boy hiccuped, hiding his face in Raine's robes. "You know how guilty she gets..."

"Maddy..." Lloyd looked towards Asgard, his heart slowly starting to break with every passing second. He never meant it like that, he never meant to drive her to think he blamed her for the death of his mother. Right there and then, the feeling of loss washed over him as he tried to race back to the Ranch, but yet again, Kratos stopped him, placing a hand before him. "No! Let me go! I have to get her! I have to save her!" He cried, reaching towards the Ranch with an outstretched hand. "I promised I would protect her..."

He finally allowed tears to fall freely, falling to his knees, pounding the ground with his fists. He questioned why she had to go this way, why did she think he would blame her. Everyone was silent, no one dared to say word. Colette looked at her gem once more, praying that it wasn't true.

"Please Maddy, I know you can make it." She whispered to the gem, "we need you," she looked at Lloyd, Kratos, Raine, Genis and Sheena. "We all do..."

* * *

"Lloyd look!" Colette cried out, pointing towards the gate of Asgard. Lloyd looked up, and through a blurred vision, no mistaking it, but was a brunette clad in orange, dragging her bruised and abused body out of the Ranch.

"S-she made it!" Genis cried, more tears swelling in his eyes. "She's alive!"

Lloyd ignored him, pushing by Kratos and he ran. Every muscle in his legs burned, his eyes stung from the wind, but nothing mattered to him. Madison was alive, she was still here. His heart seemed to jump back, every piece coming back together as he ran down the hill, the grass swaying past his feet, every thud from his shoes could be heard. He neared her, reaching out as he captured the small girl in his arms, holding her close to his body. She didn't cry out in pain, flinch or whimper, but held him back, gripping him tightly.

"Maddy, oh god Maddy!" He cried, pulling her close, afraid if he let her go, the chance of actually loosing her would come to reality. "I thought I lost you." He whispered into her ear, tightening his grip.

"I'm sorry..." She cried, he could feel them already soaking his shirt, but he didn't care. "I didn't do it on purpose, I swear!" She exclaimed, her body shaking against his.

He cooed to her softly, "there is nothing for you to be sorry for Maddy." He whispered, "I never, never want you to think I would blame my mothers death on you." He could feel the tightening of her grip, her sobs shaking through her body. "I'm sorry for making you think that." He continued to cradle her, he didn't mind. He didn't even want to let her go, he didn't want to have another chance of loosing her. He couldn't bear it, it hurt to much.

He pulled away, too look at her. Her face was cut and bruised, her body bled, she was coated in dry and wet blood. She looked like a mess, but never in his life has he seen a girl look so beautiful in his eyes. A girl who would give her life to atone for another's, a girl who would give her life for the ones she cared about. He brushed her hair from her face, looking at her with soft eyes. He had almost lost her, how could he be so careless.

"Don't scare me like that again Madison." He warned, as the girl nodded her head, as she sighed softly, closing her eyes as her body finally gave out. Catching her before she fell he pulled her close, "don't leave me Madison, you don't know how much you mean to me and how much I need you..."

"Is she ok!?" Genis cried as he finally reached the group with the unconscious girl. He nodded his head and set her down in the soft grass as both Raine and Kratos quickly got to work on her wounds. Genis kneeled down beside her, watching with hopeful eyes. He couldn't bear loosing Madison, she was his second sister. "I'm sorry I blamed it on you Lloyd." The elf boy whispered to his friend, as Lloyd rested his on Genis's shoulder. "I was just so upset."

"I know Genis." He spoke, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I would have blamed myself also if I knew what was going on." Genis looked over his shoulder, towards the boy behind him.

Kratos worked quickly to help clean the wounds, making sure during their healing process that nothing would become infected. He eyes the girl, there was no way she would cause Anna's downfall. His chest tightened at the thought of Anna, as he looked down at Madison. 'Clocea, I almost lost your daughter today. I'm sorry, I was being irresponsible.' He thought, looking at each wound on the young girl's pale skin. 'I promised you I would protect her, and I almost broke it, please forgive me...'

"There, she is just resting now..." Raine sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"I don't understand," Colette walked over to them, "how could Maddy's power be the one who would turn people?"

"It's not that orange power if that's what your thinking." Sheena spoke, as they all looking up at her. "What ever power the Desian were talking about, it's different from Madison's power she uses in battle."

"How do you know?" Kratos spoke, getting to his feet after the healing was complete.

"You'll find out in due time." She said, "but whatever power Kvar was talking about, I highly doubt has been activated since Anna." Her eyes walked over Madison as she looked at her own exsphere, her heart pounding against her chest. "I still can't believe exspheres are made from human lives."

"This is Marbles life." Genis whispered softly looking at the small sphere in his palm, her eyes watering slightly. Lloyd looked at his also, clenching his eyes closed, "And this is, my mom's..." He cried out, raising his arm to throw the gem away. "These things shouldn't exist!"

"Wait!" Kratos grabbed his arms, as Lloyd looked up at the man with wide eyes. "What do you seek to accomplish by throwing away your exsphere?" He snapped harshly, narrowing his eyes at the boy. "So you think we can ensure our safety to the end of the journey like that?"

"But we can't!" Lloyd cried, "we can't toy around with other people's lives-!!"

"The victims sacrificed to complete the exsphere...O;m sure they wouldn't want to be destroyed like that." Kratos's harsh voice toned down to barely a whisper as he let go os Lloyds arms, watching it drop to his side limply. "Bear your concerns for now, you'll need that in battle."

"I know..." Lloyd whispered, kneeling down and picking up the sleeping girl "I know all of that." He shifted her gently on his back, "excuse me, I need a moment to think." He began walking away as Kratos stopped him.

"You should let Madison rest."

"She is, I just want her with me." He replied, not giving him a second look. "It's easier for me to think if I have Madison with me, her presence always helps me."

Colette nodded her head, taking Kratos's hand. "Please let him do what he wishes, and if Maddy was awake right now, she would follow him no matter what anyone says." With a nod Kratos allowed Lloyd to walk away, shifting the girl to make sure she was comfortable.

* * *

The night drew on as Lloyd leaned against a tree, Madison laying in the grass with her head propped against Lloyd lap as he looked at her from the exsphere in his hands. "Mom..." He whispered, "I avenged you, and yet, I..." He trailed off, looking down at Madison who sleep almost peacefully against him. He places a head on her cheek and sighed. "I could never blame you Maddy, even if it is true, I can't blame you..."

"Lloyd!" Looking up he noticed the blond girl who walked over with two mugs in her hand.

"Colette..."

"Can I sit down next to you?" With a nod, the blond girl sat down, handing a cup to Lloyd who took it gently, careful not to spill on the sleeping girl. "How is she?"

"Good, I think." He replied looking down at her. "It just hard to think that Maddy could be this quiet..." A faint chuckle, but nothing more.

"Lloyd, you know..." Colette started, "my opinion may not matter much, because I don't use and exsphere, but you see...I believe the Desians will defeat us if we throw away our exspheres now." Concern was written clearly on her face as she looked at him, "and if that happens, more people will lose their lives to these stones. I find that unacceptable."

Lloyd didn't know what to say, he was so confused. His mind raced, he knew that Colette's words were true, he knew that he was nothing without it, but was it really worth the lives of humans? Was it worth having people sacrificed to make stones that make others stronger?

"So wait for the journey of regeneration to end!" She cried, "plus...this stone represents your mothers life..."

Looking at the stone once more he sighed, but smiled gently. Lloyd's hand clenched around the gem, turning his head towards the girl with a nod. "Thanks Colette, I can still do something to help the people who are in the same situation that my mom was in, and I'll help you until the end of your journey to regenerate the world!"

"Okay!" The blond grinned, clapping her hands together gratefully. "Well you should-"

A hand was placed on her shoulder, as she looked up to see Kratos standing above her. "I'm going to need Madison, Raine wants her by the fire." Lloyd nodded his head, and adjusted the sleeping girl as Kratos picked her up with ease, maneuvering her so she was comfortable.

"If she wakes up, you'll tell us right?" Colette questioned as the man nodded his head, walking away with the brunette in his arms. He sighed softly, looking down at the girl, shaking his head.

"Always trouble." He muttered softly. "Looking innocent just like Clocea, but troublesome like Hardion." He made it back to the fire as Genis finished making her bed.

"Is she ok?" He asked, watching Kratos lay Madison down. With a single nod he walked to the other side of the fire and sat down. Genis kneeled down beside her and sighed, brushing strands of hair out of her face. "Wake up soon, ok Maddy?" He knew that he wasn't going to receive an answer, but he hoped that she could hear him.

"Let her rest Genis." Raine told him, handing him a bowl of soup for his dinner. He took it with a nod. "She has had a rough day."

"Do you really think that Maddy has that kind of power...?" He asked, looking back at his friend. "She doesn't look like that type of person."

"No one can be sure, only based on looks." Raine answered, sitting down next to him. "Maybe she does hold that power, but you and I know she would never use them on her own free will." Raine pushed a strand of stray hair from the girl's face, tucking it gently behind her ear with a soft smile. She adored Madison like a sister like her brother did. She was grateful for Madison being in their lives, she couldn't count how many times she protected Genis when Raine couldn't. Madison knew what they really were, but accepted them without a second thought. She kept their secret, and protected them, no mater what the cost would be. Raine watched her grow, from a young girl to a young woman. She was always brave and outgoing, but like any other she had a soft and shy side.

"Sis?" Raine looked from the girl to the young boy who placed his bowl down on the grass, looking up at her. She looked at him in question as Genis pulled his knee's close to his chest. "Is it just me, or is her friendship with Lloyd different from the friendship she has with me and Colette?"

Raine didn't understand the question, "what ever do you mean?"

A soft blush rested on his cheeks, "do Maddy and Lloyd like one another?" His voice was almost sadden, his body language also said that as she watched him. She realized what he meant by his question now as she pulled the young one closer.

"Genis..." She sighed softly, running her fingers through her younger brother's hair, "you like her don't you?"

"Of course I do, Madison is like my sister!" He gaped, turning around to face his sister. "How could I not like her? She's one of my best friends!" Raine chuckled gently, "no, I mean do you like her more than a friend?" A dark pink covered his cheeks, his eyes widening slightly. He opened his mouth to say something but closed them, continuing this for a few moments. "It's fine Genis, you don't need to be embarrassed by it." Raine assured with a smile. She couldn't help but find it cute, her little brother's first crush. She was glad it was someone like Madison rather than some other girl who would be trouble for him.

Genis sighed, "I know, but I think her and Lloyd like each other..." Raine smiled softly, placing a hand on his cheek and rubbing it gently with her thumb. "I believe they do, but they are both to blind to see it." Genis couldn't help laugh, a small smile on his lips. "Even though she likes Lloyd, it wont mean she wont care for you Genis, you should know that." Genis looked at her and nodded his head. "She will always keep her promises to you, she will always protect you, and you can always depend on her when you need her Genis. She's just that type of person, no matter who she chooses to like, she will always protect you when you need it."

"Thanks Sis." Genis hugged his elder sibling, a smile on his face.

Nothing more was said about Genis's question when Lloyd and Colette returned. Colette looked slightly saddened, but cheered up right away at the sight of her friends around the fire. Lloyd on the other hand continued to hold his solemn look, his face seemed to be hard as stone as she stared into the dancing flames. Something was bothering him, something on his mind as he continued to stare into the fire, moving his eyes to Madison then to Colette from time to time, as if he was debating with himself.

A soft groan was heard as all eyes were directly on Madison, worry written on their faces as her face twisted in pain. Lloyd was quickly by her side, shaking her, trying to wake her from the pain she was suffering. "Maddy, Maddy wake up." He urged, yet his tries were futile. She was shaking her head from side to side, her body was reacting upon instinct as Lloyd looked over to the two oldest members for help. "Raine, Kratos!" The two were at her side within a flash, trying to figure out what they should do.

"Madison." Kratos called to her, placing a hand on her forehead. "She's burning up."

"She had no fever earlier." Raine proclaimed, worry filling her senses. "Do you think this is from sleeping on the ground?" Kratos shook his head, as he tried to wake the girl. "Madison, listen to me, I need you to wake up."

Sheena placed a hand on his shoulder, "just leave her, it's just her body reacting with your healing powers."

"What?" He looked at her in confusion. "The Tenrai Fenikkusu, it doesn't like relying on other magic to help it." Kratos narrowed his eyes, "tell us what this Tenrai Fenikkusu is." He snapped, as Sheena looked towards the sky. "You don't need to know that now anyways."

"But Maddy is in pain, isn't there any way to stop the pain she's in?" Colette questioned the woman, looking up at her with large blue eyes.

"Just leave her, the pain will fade when the Tenrai Fenikkusu decides." She shrugged her shoulders, and as if on cue Madison stopped moving, her face muscles relaxed as she now looked content. The fever she once had vanished, no symptoms or side effects could be seen. "I suspect this happened before."

"This is the first I have ever seen it." Genis whispered, "and she was healed loads of times by my sis and Kratos."

Sheena looked at him, "sometimes it cannot be seen physically like it has now, usually it's a pain within her own body that she alone must deal with."

Lloyd gripped the material of his pants, clenching his eyes closed. Was everyone hiding something from him? First was Raine and Genis, hiding the fact they were half elves. Did they not trust him enough to know what his best friend and teacher really were? Then there was Colette, he just found out that with her angel powers, she is slowly loosing her senses. First her touch, then taste, now hearing. Now he just discovered the pain Madison has kept from him, the pain she received every time she was healed with someone else's magic. What was he going to discover next? Was Kratos hiding something from him? What about Sheena? Was he always going to be left out in the dark? I opened his eyes to stare at the faces of his friends, friends that all hid something from him. Why? Why was his friends hiding themselves from him, was it something he did, said? He looked back down at Madison, when everyone went back to their seats, all in question about Madison. He eyed her, her content expression as she laid before him, so vulnerable compared to how she really is.

"Why do you keep this pain to yourself?" He whispered to the girl, "why won't you let me help you?"

* * *

"What do you think you were doing!?" The dark haired man yelled out angrily, forcing some Desians back, his cold blue eyes glaring darkly at him behind the metal mask as they all cowered in fear. "You were this close of killing her!" He snapped, using his fingers to indicate how close they were. "You aren't suppose to kill you her idiots!" He continued to roar out insults at the Desians, as many rushed out of the room they were kept in. No one wanted to be in the same room with a very angry high ranked Desian.

"Get out of my sight, all of you!" He bellowed, as the rest of the men scampered out of the room like dogs with their tails being their legs. He rubbed his temples with a sigh as he made his way through the halls of the Ranch that the chosen and her friends were just in. His eyes scanned the hall, blood covered the floor, marks and holes were scattered along with walls from weapons and attacks that missed their targets. How dare they try to kill her, when the knew that she must be kept alive! An angry grunt passed his lips as he entered a room, where his sleeping quarters in this certain ranch resided. He sat on the soft bed, pulling off the helmet that he wore to hide his identity, throwing it to the ground with a light glare. His fingers swam through his messy dark locks, rubbing his eyes with his other hand. It has been a long day, a long day that hurt him.

He slipped his hand under the pillow pulling out a old picture. The corners were ripped and torn, the material of paper was very thin and fragile, the color loosing their hue due to time. He eyed the picture with a small smile, his cold eyes warming ever so slightly. On the picture was a small girl, clutching a stuffed teddy bear close to her body as she looked up at the camera with large eyes and a grin. It was her eight birthday, and the bear was a present she received. She was dressed in a nice blue summer dress, her hair tied up with matching colored ribbons as the dress in two pigtails. He ran his thumb over the picture, remembering the day as if it was only yesterday. He could hear her soft calls, her small hands that slid into his with ease. He could never forget the smiles she gave him.

"Madison..." He whispered softly, closing his eyes gently. He truly loved her, loved her as any father would love their daughter. He was always proud of her, always fond of her. She was his little princess, and spoiled her, cherished her. If only she was really his. He opened his eyes again, his gaze on the little girl in the picture. "You have grown up, you aren't that little girl anymore."

He watched her fight, he watched every ounce of determination she held through out this journey she was on. He was always there, watching, but never being able to go up to her, hold her and apologize. He wanted to apologize desperately, he wanted to show her that he still cared for her, loved her as if she was really _his_ little girl.

He hated how she was used by the Desian's, he hated being one of them. Well...he now hated being one of them. Before he loved his job, he loved the power he had, but now it just wasn't worth it. The day he received the small bundle protecting the small girl against the cold, he couldn't help but wonder how he lived his life the way he did. How could he not love the girl, she was so special in her own ways, no one could truly hate her. As he watched her grow, he knew that the Desian life wasn't the life he truly wanted, but he couldn't back down now, he was to deep in.

He had to continue protecting her, from the shadows. He did it today, helping her escape the ranch. He couldn't believe the desian's were going to kill her! He shook his head and slipped the photo under the pillow once more, before laying down, looking towards the ceiling. He missed her, he missed everything about the girl he grew to love as a daughter. Closing his eyes, he promised himself that he would protect her with every ounce of strength in his body, even if it meant costing Agent Cohort Tidal his life, and that he vowed. He would atone for what he has done in the past and for what he has done to his daughter.


	9. Chapter 8 Treachery

So sorry it took me so long! *Bows* I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 8- Treachery

Madison began to thrash widely in her unconscious state, startling the group that was sleeping peacefully around the fire, exception of Kratos who was on guard duty. Lloyd was the first to react, first to be by her side as he grabbed her shoulders, shaking her gently.

"Maddy! Maddy! I'm here!" He called to her, pleading with her to awaken from this state. He didn't know what else to do, he didn't know how he could help her. He didn't know what he was suppose to do anymore. He was lost, he was left behind with everything, by everyone. "Madison..." He pulled her body forwards, wrapping his arms around her slim shoulders, pressing her body against his, continuously calling her name into the dead of the night.

Sudden silence engulfed them as Madison once again fell limply into his arms. Worry struck his senses, turning his head to Kratos in fear. "What's wrong with her!?" He cried out, "why is she like this?!" His fingers curled around the soft material of her clothing, tightening his grip. He could handle a few days of having her like this, but a week has gone by and the only sounds and movements that she makes were the sudden spasms that seems like she is in utter pain. He couldn't handle this anymore, he wanted to know what is happening, he wanted to know what is happening with his best friend.

"Lloyd..." Colette whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No!" Lloyd cried out angrily, fury buried in his words. "I'm tired of waiting to find out what is wrong with Madison! I want to know! I want to help her!"

"We all do." She replied back softly, contrasting his angry tone. "We all care for Madison, but there is nothing we can do right now..." As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that her words were true. She could feel his body quake under her touch, making her heart ache for her friend. She knew Lloyd and Madison's friendship was stronger than anything, and she knew how much it hurt either of them to be far from the other. "Let her rest Lloyd..." She whispered softly, helping him gently release the brunette, laying her back down in her weakened state.

Lloyd clenched his hands, "why her?" He whispered, as Genis kneeled down beside him. "Why does she have to suffer like this?" Genis looked up at him, unsure of how to answer this. "Everything that has happened to Maddy so far, why did it have to happen to someone like her? What did she ever do wrong?"

"Nothing, Maddy couldn't do anything wrong on purpose." Said the elf boy, in a low whisper as the older members returned to their sleep, knowing Madison is in good hands with Lloyd, Colette and Genis. "Maybe it was us who did something wrong..."

"Then why is she like this!" Lloyd cried, "if it was us, why is she suffering!?"

"I don't know Lloyd! What do you expect of me?!" The boy cried, getting to his feet, hands out to the side of emphasize his point. "I don't know why Madison has to suffer this! I don't know why! I don't have all the answers!"

Lloyd said nothing, he didn't know what else to say. Colette sighed, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "Look at you two, you guys never fight. What would Maddy think and say in this situation?"

"She would think that we were being children..." Genis mumbled, looking away shamefully.

"And she would tell us truthfully that we are acting like children." Lloyd also looked away.

"Also you both will have large sores on your head cause she would make sure she would knock some sense into you both, literally." She smiled softly, noticing the small tugs on each of their lips, forming a slight smile. "Now come, we must sleep, I have my last seal before the tower of Salvation tomorrow." She walked back to her make-shift bed, "and allow Madison to rest, her body is taking it's time and we cannot rush it."

"I guess your right..." Sighing, Lloyd picked himself up, making his bed near Madison's. "I just want her to know I'm here for her, that's all." He mumbled shyly, as Genis gave him a questioning look. With a small smile, the elf boy nodded his head, making his way back to his bed near Raine's. Crawling into the bed, Lloyd turned his body towards Madison, watching. He watched as her chest rises and lowers gently with every breath, how her lips parted, how she looked so peaceful, through all this confusion and pain. "Wake up soon, kay?"

* * *

"Annoying child." Kratos sighed, long after the rest of the group finally fell into a deep slumber. He sat next to Madison, arms crossed, looking rather annoyed. "Why must you over exert your body like that?"

"She's not going to answer you, you do know that don't you?" A voice called through the night, careful not to wake the others. Kratos didn't even bother to turn his head, already knowing the owner of the voice. "Or have you finally lost your marbles after all these years?"

With an irritated snort, Kratos answer, "making jokes at a time like this?" He slowly turned his head, "are you not even slightly worried about her?"

"You know I am, I always have!" The other replied angrily, with a small glare. "Don't you tell me I don't care."

"Hard to see, due to the fact that this is the first you have seen her."

"What about you, aren't you worried about your boy?"

"Of course."

"Then don't tell me that I am not worried about my daughter."

Kratos snorted in humor, "that's probably the first I ever heard you call her that." He got to his feet, dusting himself off. "To be honest, the way you spoke about her, she only sounded like a pain in your side."

"You have no right to say that!"

"Then why haven't you revealed yourself to her yet? You always knew where she was, you always knew what would happen if you gave her up, yet you did anyways. I on the other hand, had no choice, both were taken from me."

The two stared at each other heatedly, eyes narrowing at one another in a silent fight. The other clenched his gloved hand, and with a low growl turned on his heel.

"What, you don't wanna say goodbye to your daughter Hardion?"

"It's never goodbye Kratos." Hardion replied, stopping in his tracks, his voice sounded almost strained. "You know as well as I that goodbyes hurt to much."

Kratos couldn't even reply, his eyes diverted themselves away from the angel figure towards the female replica of the angel.

"I'll see you soon Kratos, and thanks for watching her. It seems she can be a handful."

"And why does that sound like someone I know?" Raising a brow, he looked back up at the angel as he lightened the mood slightly. Hardion chuckled, "she is my daughter huh?"

"To the very last sarcastic bone in her body." Came his reply as Hardion nodded his head once more, before vanishing with a small blinding light. Kratos sighed softly, knowing very well what was happening with Madison. Why she had this power, and why her body was reacting so. He knew it all, yet he knew for fact he had to keep his profile low, he couldn't have the others catching on, no, not just yet. Getting to his feet, he looked down at her, frowning. He knew he was going to do something that would cause Clocea to roll in her grave, but he knew this was the only way. This was the only way to awaken the slumbering goddess.

* * *

_"No! You can't!" The woman cried, her light brown hair billowing around her body, as she clutched the small pink bundle in her arms. Her large honey colored eyes were filled to the brim with tears, shaking her head as she stepped back. "I won't allow you to!" She continued to take slow steps backwards as she looked up at the two men before her, both looking rather upset and hurt about the situation. _

_ "Darling, it is the only way." The taller man spoke, running his fingers through his chocolate brown locks, a sigh through his parted lips. "I don't want to do this as much as you do."_

_ "Then don't!" She whined, as the sound of crying could be heard from the pink bundle she carried. "How can you think of doing that to our child?" She questioned, "why our child?" Her voice was almost below a whisper, questioning the man whom she loved with all her heart. _

_ "Cause she's the only one!" He snapped back, clutching his hands tightly. "She is the only one who can help the chosen awaken Martel!"_

_ The woman's eyes hardened, anger flashing through her expression as the man flinched, looking at the other for any sort of help. The other did nothing, but look away. He was worried, he left his own wife back at the house, and he had this certain gut feeling something was wrong._

_ "It's always about Martel!" She cried out, hurt in her words and voice. The man looked at her in shock, unsure if she really meant what she was saying. "Martel this, and Martel that!" Tears were running down her cheeks, "why didn't you marry Martel instead of me then?!" His eyes were wide, his face paled, hurt and regret in his expression._

_ "Clocea.." He whispered as she shook her head, taking another step back. "Darling, you know I love you, but Martel is also important to me." He reasoned, but Clocea would not heed his words. _

_ "Is Martel more important than our daughter Hardion?!" He couldn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. Sure, he loved Martel to the point, but he knew his love for her was nothing but a feeling of friendship after he met Clocea. He loved Clocea, he loved her childish ways. Sure was highly different from Martel, she wasn't as innocent and selfless as Martel, but she was loyal, and cared deeply for those around her. "I asked you a question." She seethed in anger, something that Martel never had. Anger. Clocea's anger was probably the first thing that Hardion found attracting about her, the ways her eyes flashed almost dangerously, the way her body took it's rigid form, or possibly the determination she had, which was so different to what he is use to. "Is Martel more important that our daughter?"_

_ Silence loomed over them, slowly, but surely Hardion opened his mouth to speak. "I-" The deafening sound of explosions were heard as all three turned their attention towards the sound. Hardion growled loudly, clamping his hands into fists, "Kvar."_

_ The Desian leader chuckled, his army stood behind him ready for battle if it was needed. "Hardion, nice to see you." His words were laced with sarcasm, before smirking his attention towards Clocea, eyeing the bundle in her grasp. "Ahh there is little X043." He spoke, "alias Madison."_

_ "W-What?" Clocea question, pulling the child closer. _

_ "Oh, Hardion hasn't told you?" Kvar laughed, as Hardion growled, "open your mouth Kvar, and you wont see another sunrise." Threats, that's all Hardion could rely on at the moment, the only thing he could think of, in protecting his wife from the truth. Kvar took no attention to the threat, "he hadn't told you that every time he took poor little Madison to visit Kratos's child that he actually brought her to me?"_

_ Her eyes widened, as she turned around, her long hair swaying behind her, "you took my daughter to him!?" _

_ "Listen-"_

_ "No, you listen!" She snapped, causing him to bit his tongue in silence. "How dare you drag our daughter into your mess?" She was enraged, furious with this man. "And you, what have you done to my daughter?!" Scowling, she looked towards Kvar with utter hate painted in her eyes._

_ "A few tests," shrugging nonchalantly, "a few experiments. I must say, your daughter must be my favorite test subject yet." He chuckled, ignoring her pained looks as she looked down at her daughter who was silent, looking up at her, as if she knew what was going. "Now, I must finish this experiment, get her." The desian's behind him all took charge, weapons out as Clocea turned her head to her husband, her last words crashing around him before she took off into a mad dash pass him. _

_ "I hate you."_

* * *

A blinding light caused me to shut my eyes tightly, groaning at the headache that was starting to form. Blocking the light and slowly opening my eyes, I pushed myself up, grimacing at the stiffness of my body. I couldn't remember what happened, I couldn't see anything passed the upcoming weapons.

"Maddy...?" A shaky voice called out to me as I looked at my surroundings to see Colette looking at me with such large eyes, which were soon clouded with tears. "Oh Maddy I was so worried!" Before I knew it, I was tackled to the ground, a flash of blonde glinting in the sun as Colette hugged me tightly, as if she was afraid to let me go.

"Colette?" I questioned as she pulled back, rubbing the tears from her eyes. A smile graced her features as I looked at her. "I'm sorry, but what happened? I can't remember."

Clasping her hands over mine she said softly, "after you chose to stay behind to defend of the Desian's, we were sure you were a goner." Her voice shook a bit, "Lloyd was clearly upset, as well as the rest of us. He never blamed you for the death-"

I pressed my hand against her mouth, pleading her to not continue the phrase. I remember that part, the way Lloyd's cold voice seemed to cut my heart, his back was the only thing I remembered from that night. I should be blamed, I stole the very woman who brought him into this world, even if it wasn't intentionally. Realizing I didn't want the subjected pushed anymore, Colette removed my hand and smiled. "I'm glad your awake now."

"Where is everyone?" I asked, looking around to notice Colette was the only one with me. It was rather depressing that my other friends weren't here.

"Kratos, Sheena and Raine went to gather some food while Genis and Lloyd went to get some fire wood, since it's lunch and we need to collect strength. The next seal is only a few miles from here, we should reach it by mid-afternoon."

"Already?" I gasped lightly, "how long was I out for?"

"Oh, don't worry, you were only out for a week." She giggled, smiling brightly, as if it was nothing.

"A WEEK?!" My cries echoed as birds were sent flying. She nodded nonchalantly, clapping her hands together. "But your awake now, that is all that matters!" I rubbed my temples, as much as I loved this girl, she was slightly naive.

The sound of footsteps broke my thoughts as I turned my head, smiling brightly to see a familiar red clad male, carrying a armful of wood. He was chatting with Genis, but I could tell his smiles were nothing better than fake.

"Go, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." Colette urged giving me a slight shove. She didn't need to tell me twice as I got to my feet, rushing towards the other.

"Lloyd!" I cried, as he suddenly stopped, turning his head towards me. His brown eyes widened, before a smile appeared on his face. Dropping the wood he carried, he wrapped his arms around me as I jumped towards him, hugging him tightly.

"Maddy!" I grinned as he held me tightly, his warmth invading my entire being. "Oh god, you don't know how worried I was about you." He whispered into my ear, making my heart flutter and my stomach flip.

I nuzzled closer to him, "I'm sorry Lloyd, I truly am."

"I know."

A light cough made me turn my head, looking at the sweet silver haired elf, who looked rather rejected. "Don't I count for anything?" Laughing I pulled away from Lloyd and pulled the young elf close. "Of course Genis." I assured, as he laughed.

"Madison! Your awake!" I looked over to see the three eldest walk over to us. Rain pushed the rabbit she carried into Kratos's arms and rushed over to me, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! You never do that to me again young lady!"

"I promise."

Sheena smiled at me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Good to have you up." I looked at Kratos who looked down at me, and I could feel myself shrinking under his gaze ever so slightly. "Do you know how much danger you put yourself in?" I was being scolded by this man, as he crossed his arms over his chest after Raine retook the food from him. I couldn't even answer as he continued. "You could have been killed! What were you thinking?"

"I-I"

"Shut up."

I looked at him in surprise, as he sighed, placing a hand at the back of my head, pulling me into his chest where I stood, frozen. Kratos was showing a form of emotional gesture, this had to be written down!

"Always getting yourself into trouble." He mumbled to me, before letting me go. "You owe me a week worth of training, no questions asked." I couldn't help but smile, saluting him he turned his back to me, and I swore I saw him smile. Even if my powers had harmed others in the past, I was going to make sure it didn't happen again.

"Let's eat Maddy!"

"Coming!"

"Your journey has been long, but you have done well to reach this far, Colette the chosen one! We grant you our blessing."

A soft mist surrounded Colette as we watched in awe. I always knew Colette was some sort of angel, but seeing her right then proved she was one. I smiled, I couldn't help but realize how lucky the world was to have someone like Colette as the chosen one. Someone so selfless and pure.

"We are proud. The path to the tower of Salvation is open! You will release the seal at the tower of Salvation by offering your prayers for the regeneration of this world."

We walked down the steps of the old ruins that the seal was in, everyone in their own conversation. I walked next to Lloyd, but unlike his usual self he was silent, too silent for my liking. Trying to get a good look at him, he looked troubled, his normal glint in his eye wasn't there. His playful smile was no were to be seen.

"Lloyd...?" I whispered to him, but I received no answer. "Lloyd." I tried again a bit louder, but again I received no answer, which worried me even more.

"Colette..." I froze as I looked at him. He had his head turned at the girl, as she smiled at him. I couldn't help but feel hurt and somewhat jealous of her, being able to get Lloyd to answer her. "Colette!" His voice was now panicked as I whirled around, my eyes wide, as Colette collapsed to the ground. I felt so guilty now, the moment I feel any sort of anger towards her, she ends up being hurt somehow.

"Colette!" I kneeled down in front of her, placing a hand on her cheek. "Colette are you ok? Please answer me." She was breathing heavily, as I turned my head, calling out for Raine.

"We'll leave for Hima tomorrow, we should rest for today." Raine stated, looking worried for the girl as well. Colette shook her, head, "Ah! But I..." Her voice faded as she clutched her throat.

"Colette...?" I whispered, as she looked at me with those large eyes.

"Say something to me." Lloyd urged her, as she frowned ever so slightly. "Can't you speak anymore...?"

"But that's impossible!" Genis claimed, "why so suddenly?"

"It isn't so sudden." Lloyd's grave look was back on his face as I looked at him. "Colette has been like this for a long time..."

"What do you mean Lloyd?" I asked, as he clenched his hands.

"I'm sorry Colette, I know you told me not to tell anyone, but I can't keep quiet anymore!"

No one said anything as we set up camp for the night, as Lloyd explained the story. My heart ached as I sat there, staring at the fire. Every voice that was used, I couldn't hear. I was to caught up in my own thoughts to realize anyone was speaking.

I couldn't believe I never noticed, I didn't even realize the small changes Colette was facing. The hard trials she endured without anyone knowing. How selfish could I be?

"Maddy!" Lloyd cried as I pushed myself to my feet and ran into the mass of trees. I was being so selfish, worrying about my own problems that I didn't see that Colette, my best friend was suffering. I was too engulfed with my pains, that I couldn't protect her like I promised.

"Madison!"

I froze as I turned my head, looking at the man who followed me. I couldn't help but be slightly sad that Lloyd wasn't the one who followed me, but I knew he was with Colette. She needed him more than I did. He walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder as I looked up at him.

"I know you worried, its your nature to put the blame on yourself, but surly you should know there was nothing you could do to stop this."

I nodded slowly as he pulled me close. "I know, but it hurts, realizing that your best friend has been suffering and you never noticed at all."

"Like how your hiding every pain that you had to endure on this trip?" I looked at him in surprise. "Your body was rejecting my healing arts, wasn't it?"

Nodding slowly I sighed, digging my head into his chest. "Why do you hide your pain?"

"I didn't want anyone to worry about me, since this journey was about Colette. I know that even though I hide it, I still caused some ruckus that made the attention turn towards me."

"So you endured the pain to make sure everybody was focused on the goal at hand?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you think that is why Colette hid it?"

I paused for a moment, thinking his words through. "She hid it, so we would continue the regeneration...." Nodding his head, he looked down at me.

"What if I told you, you could help Colette in ways that none of the others could?"

I looked at him in interest, raising a brow ever so slightly. "Just listen to my every instruction, and make sure you tell this to no one, understand?"

"I understand..."

"Here you are Sheena." I smiled, handing her some plants she asked for. Thanking me I turned on my heel and headed outside, the fresh breeze blowing my hair around me. It has been a few days since I found out about Colette's condition, and I tried everything in my power to show her that I respected her wish to not tell anyone. I skipped down the step of the inn, making my way to the grassy fields were Kratos was waiting for me, since I did owe him some extra training.

"Hey!" I called out, running down the hill towards Kratos who turned towards me, nodding his head as a reply.

"You're late."

"Sorry!" I smiled, "Sheena wanted me to gather some things for her." With a nod, he pulled out his sword, flicking his wrist as he held his sword to the side. "Attack me with everything you got."

"Don't go to Raine crying when I beat you too badly!" I smirked, pulling my weapon off my hip, holding the scythe in my right hand, the end of the chain in my left as I got into a battle stance. Scoffing he took the battle into his hands and charged at me, showing me no mercy, in turn I showed him no mercy in return.

I could only see the flashing of silver and purple, as my body reacted on it's own, blocking, dodging. Before long, Kratos and I stood, head to head, he sword pointed to my throat, my sickle was resting against his neck, the chain wrapped around and with a simple tug I could rip his head from his shoulders.

"Not bad." He muttered, removing the sword as I let the chain go, my weapon falling to the ground as I picked it up, placing it neatly back on my hip. "Your better than when you first started."

"Thanks." I replied with a smile as I watched him sit on the ground. I sat next to him, looking out at the darkening sky. "We're heading out tonight...right?" He nodded his head as I sighed, slight guilt building up in my chest.

"You sure you can handle this job?" He sounded as if he was teasing me. I frowned, narrowing my eyes. "Of course I can!" He chuckled, resting a hand on my head. "Good, I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't believe in your abilities." I couldn't help, but smiled, feeling pride swell in my chest. Being complimented by someone like Kratos was a great feat.

We said nothing more, as the sky darkened even more. "I'm going to go find Lloyd, I'll see you later Kratos." I waved at him as I made my way back to the inn. Upon searching the rooms I frowned, not being able to find him.

"Oh Maddy, are you looking for Lloyd?" Genis asked, looking up from his book. I nodded my head, "yeah have you seen him?"

"He should be just behind the inn, I think he's with Colette." I thanked him and made my way out back. I just wanted to spend time with him, since the past few days were rather depressing, with Colette's loss and all. I smiled, being able to see them but stopped when I heard Lloyd talking.

"So what are you going to do after the world is saved?" I watched as she traced something onto his hand with her fingers as he smiled a bit. "I'll craft like my dad, but I'll first have to study some carpentry." He said with a grin. "And when the time comes, I'll build my own boat. And I'll use it to finally travel the world in peace!" I frowned slightly, the idea of Lloyd leaving hurt. "I'll visit different places. Finding places and things that I haven't seen before!" I watched as Lloyd turned to Colette, taking her hands in his, and with a such sincere face I could feel my heart aching against my chest. "And I'll take you along with me. Even after you become an Angel, we'll always be together."

I took a step back, as I turned on my heel and rushed back towards the inn. I didn't know why but it hurt, but it hurt too much, as I clutched my chest, fighting back these tears. I raced past Genis, who quickly dropped his book and followed me, watching me as I collapsed onto my bed.

"Maddy, what's wrong?" He walked up to me, and leaned down. "Maddy?"

"What's wrong with me Genis?" I asked, as he looked a bit taken back. "What do you mean? There is nothing wrong with you."

"But there is!" I exclaimed, "why do I feel so upset when Lloyd talks to Colette longer. Why do I feel so upset when Colette can make him smile when I can't."

Genis said nothing for a moment, before sitting on the bed. "I ask myself the same question some days." He said softly, "sometimes I question why you would rather spend time with Lloyd rather than me. Why you are always with Lloyd, always smiling and having fun, wondering why I couldn't be in Lloyd's place."

"What are you saying Genis?"

He took a deep breath, his cheeks reddening. "I use to like you Maddy, a lot. Actually I still do, but I know I see you more of a sister than anything now. But before I realized how much of a sister you were to me, I liked you."

I looked at him, "you liked me? In like, you liked, liked me?" He nodded his head, as I blushed. I had never had anyone said they liked, liked me before, but this was Genis. He was like a little brother to me, but I knew he realized that I was more of a sister. I thought for a moment before my eyes widened. "Are you saying I like, like Lloyd?!"

He gave me that looked, as if asking if I was really this dense. I shook my head, "that's not it, it can't be!" I exclaimed, "Lloyd is my best friend, nothing more." Genis continued to give me that look, as I frowned, looking down at my hands. Did I like him? I mean, sure, he's cute and all, but did I like him like...that.

"How else would you explain you feeling jealousy towards Colette?" I looked at Genis and sighed. I liked Lloyd. I had a crush on my best friend. I groaned and hid my face in my hands, why did I have to complicate everything?

"Don't worry, things will turn out alright." Genis smiled, and I nodded my head. "Thanks Genis." I whispered softly as he jumped off my bed, giving me a wave and rushing out of the room. I bit my lip as I watched him, "I'm sorry Genis, that things turned out this way..."

* * *

"L-Lloyd!" Genis rushed into the boy's room, tumbling over his feet as he made his way to the other's bed, shaking him. "Lloyd!" He cried, as the other's snapped his eyes opened. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes.

"What, it's morning already?" He yawned, as Genis shook his head, panicking. "This isn't time to be lazy! Hurry up!" He urged as Lloyd started to get dressed. "But what's happening?" He asked as Sheena rushed into his room. "Where are Colette and the others?"

"That's why we woke you up!" Sheena exclaimed, rushing the two boys out of the room, towards Raine who looked out towards the tower of Salvation. "We lost track of Kratos, Colette and Madison. We're looking for them, but it's no use!"

"Professor!" Lloyd called, "did you see Colette, Kratos and Maddy?!"

Raine looked at him, "they left just a while ago in the direction of the tower." Lloyd frowned, as they made their way to the dragon ranch, in which they were going to use to get to the tower of Salvation the next day.

"A group of three left earlier, though one of them rode alone." The dragon tamer stated holding onto the ropes in which held the dragons down.

"Who left on their own?"

"A girl, about this tall and had brown hair." The man said as Lloyd frowned. "So Colette's with Kratos, so everything should be fine." Lloyd muttered as he helped Raine onto the dragon. "But why would Maddy ride alone? She is terrified of heights." Lloyd continued to talk to himself as they made their way to the tower.

* * *

"Everything will be fine Madison." I sighed, nodding my head slowly as I stared out of the window. I didn't know if I could do this any more, I mean this was going against everyone. Maybe I wasn't cut out for this job. Kratos placed a hand on my shoulder as he stood behind me, looking out the same window as I. "This is the only way to regenerate the world, this is Colette's choice."

"I know..." I whispered, but the feeling of dread rested within me, and it didn't want to leave any time soon. "It just hurts..."

I turned my head to look at Kratos, for some words of support, only to gasp in surprise as Krato's fingers wrapped around my neck. My hand shot to my neck to try and pry his fingers off, as I struggled to breath. "I'm sorry Madison, but this is the only way."

Crying out in pain, I could feel Kratos pressed his hand against my chest, a dark purple aura started to wrap around my body as I went limp in his hands. My body was completely numb, as I stared at him with saddened eyes. Kratos... was he betraying me? Was he really the bad guy too? Did I fall in his trap? I could feel my body slumped to the floor as I tried to regain the air I had lost. Pain surged through my body, as I cried out in utter pain. Power, darkness, destruction were the thoughts that raced through my mind as I snarled, flashing my eyes dangerously at him, the once warm golden brown color was now a dark brown, almost black, and where his hand was placed on my chest, the skin was peeling back, revealing a black like crystal.

"You dare lay a finger on me?!" I hissed out darkly, the purple aura flickering to black as I stood up. All I could feel was anger, hatred, annoyance.

He narrowed his eyes, "I only did it for the lord, nothing more."

I scoffed, as I looked back to the window. "If it is for the lord, then so be it."

"The trail is complete, and the others are there. Lets finish this before we do anything else."

Following the older one, I stood on the balcony and watched the scene play out. Poor little Colette, I wonder what she was thinking, or thought. "Remiel has to go." I muttered as Kratos nodded his head. "Yes, once this is done, you may dispose of him."

"Colette...!!!" Lloyd's voice echoed through the entire tower, as the trial was complete. Colette was now a vessel for the goddess, en empty shell with so soul.

"Now Madison." Kratos called as they watched Remiel start an attack, not caring that the vessel of Martel was standing in the way. Lloyd and the other's watched with wide eyes, as blood splattered along the floor, part of a sickle sticking out of Remiel's chest.

"Now Remiel, don't you even think of what could happen if you harms the chosen one?" I asked, as the angel's eyes widened, but before he could utter a single word, I swiped my hand to the side, more blood coating the floor as a piercing scream echoed along the stone walls.

"Maddy!" Lloyd called, as Raine held him back. "Where have you been?"

"Lloyd!" She stopped him, as she looked at him in surprise. "Kratos." She stated as the man appeared behind me, his cold eyes staring down at them. "Who are you really?"

"The girl not only lost her memory, but she has lost the soul to listen to your words." Kratos explained, as he set a hand on my shoulder. "Now she is merely a puppet standing before death's door. The chosen desired to regenerate the world. By the summoning of the chosen to Derriskharlan, all the seals will have been broken and the regeneration will be complete.

"The goal of Cruxis was to bring the chosen as an offering of a vessel to the goddess Martel."

"What...did you say...?" Lloyd's eyes widened.

"Let me show you." Wings like Colette's started to sprout from the man's back. "I am of Cruxis, the organization the guilds this world. I am one of the five Seraphim, send forth to keep close watch over the chosen."

"That's! This is a joke right?" Lloyd cried, "you aren't really...?"

"Once the chosen merges with Martel, she will awaken and the world will be saved."

"So you really deceived us." Raine snapped, gripping onto her staff.

"Deceived you? But I believe you wished to see the world regenerated, did you not?"

"Damn you!" Lloyd growled, give her back!" Lloyd charged, pulling out his weapons as Kratos sighed.

The sound of clashing metal was heard as I caught Lloyd's blades in my chain, blocking the blow from Kratos. As much as I disliked Kratos for laying a finger on me, I could not let him be harmed.

"You dare try to harm one of the five?" I snapped, sending a kick to the other, sending him flying back.

Lloyd groaned, arching his back in pain. "M-Maddy." He moaned out in pain, as he looked at my in surprise. "B-But why?"

I scoffed, flicking my chain as Lloyd's twin blades were sent flying to the ground. Anger coursed through my veins as the scene of Lloyd and Colette played through my head again. "Now you wonder about me?"I cried, me eyes darkening. "Only a few minutes ago, it was Colette this, and Colette that!" I sent another kick to his rib's, sending him rolling in the dirt.

"Maddy! Stop!" Genis called, as he rushed to the my side. "Stop this, why are you doing this to us?"

Pushing him to the side, I narrowed her eyes, the dark purple aura returning to cover my body. "Don't you dare touch me." I growled, watching his eyes widen. Genis, the elf boy, I couldn't feel anything for him. He was nothing to me now.

"What did you do to her Kratos!" Lloyd cried out from his spot, as he struggled to his feet. "What did you do to Maddy!"

"Nothing much, you did most of this yourself." Kratos replied as I walked over to Kratos. "Kvar did tell you about the powers this girl held, the power in which Sheena pointed out wasn't the orange power she had to deal with."

"T-The one who quickens the exsphere time of changing the human?" Genis stated as Kratos nodded. "It will also be the form in which she can merge Martel's soul into Colette's body."

"No! I wont let you!" Picking up his swords, he charged at him once again. Kratos stopped me from taking action as I nodded my head. It was time to get this over with, time was starting to run out.

"Sacred powers." Kratos pulled out his sword, "cast your purifying light upon these corrupted souls. Rest in peace sinners. JUDGEMENT!"

A blinding white light started to fall from the sky, the cries of pain rang through my ears which caused my body to shake in pain. The black crystal on my chest seemed to flicker in color, as my senses slowly returned. What was I doing? I was hurting them, this wasn't what I wanted. Kratos narrowed his eyes, placing a hand on my back as I stopped cringing in pain. Those senses quickly retreated to the back of my mind, as I opened my eyes. "It will take time for your body to handle this once more."

"Alright." I replied, watching as my once called friends laid upon the ground in pain.

"Colette." Lloyd cried weakly as he grabbed onto her shoulders. My anger rose as I kicked him to the side, pressing my sickle to his neck. I was jealous, and I could say that openly now. I hated how Lloyd cared for Colette more then me. I hated it! I hated it so much! "It's useless." Kratos stated, coming up from behind me, moving his sword to his neck, just above the sickle blade.

"Kratos...Maddy...Did you really betray us?" Lloyd asked, as Kratos brought his weapon up, ready to attack him. "Answer me!"

"Do it already!" I demanded, as I watched him. I wanted Lloyd dead! The pain I felt needed to be justified! Kratos did nothing as I growled, pressing my blade harder against the boy's neck, in which blood could now be seen, though Lloyd did not flinch.

"Maddy..." He whispered, as my grip tightened against the handle of my blade, my eyes narrowing. His voice was so soft, his large brown eyes staring up at me with so much hurt. Why did he have to look at me like that? Why did I have to feel like this? My body was fighting against my mind, as I struggled to finish the boy off. I had to do this, but my hand wouldn't move! I couldn't do it. Even with these powers, this new found hatred, I just couldn't bare to hurt Lloyd.

"As I suspected, I guess not even you two could being yourselves to fight against such an opponent..." a light shone down as I pulled away from Lloyd, both Kratos and I falling to our knees.

"Lord Yggdrasill." We both chanted as another angel like man appeared before us. He looked towards Lloyd, "are you 'Lloyd'?"

"Who are you?" Lloyd yelled out angrily.

"Out of my contempt for the human race, I will answer you." The angel stuck out his hand, "My name is Yggdrasill. It is I who am the leader of Cruxis and also." He smirked softly, "the leader of the Desians."

A blast shot out of his hands, passing between Kratos and I as we both looked over out shoulders. Lloyd was hit as he crashed into the wall behind us as he cried out in pain. My eyes widened as I watched, the power Kratos unleashed from my body keeping me rooted to the ground.

"Kratos" Lord Yggdrasill stated, "Madison. Do either of you have any objections?"

Both Kratos and I sat in silence, but it wasn't my choice.

"Goodbye...'Lloyd'"

An explosion caused the building to shake. Power balls shot forward as the lord blocked them in annoyance. Desians were rushing in, hundreds of them. They were picking everyone one two to a person. Raine, Genis, Sheena, Colette and Lloyd were being dragged out of the building. "Kratos!" I cried as two of them grabbed my arms. The gem on my chest faded to a clear color as all anger vanished from my being, replaced with fear.

Kratos quickly came to my aid as he put a protective arm around me as I gripped his shirt. The others vanished as he lead me towards Lord Yggdrasill, who sighed. "Those renegades are as irritating as ever..." Yggdrasill placed a hand on my head, "considering that we've retrieved them all, they will definitely launch an attack on us."

"Shh child." Yggdrasill cooed to me as I looked up at him. A small smile crossed his face as he held out a hand to me. I looked at Kratos who simply nodded his head, as I took the lords hand. "You have much to learn."

* * *

"Lord Yggdrasill." I looked over my shoulder to see someone else enter the main room. I was standing next to Kratos with Yggdrasill sitting before us.

"What do you want Pronyma?"

"I've come to submit my report concerning 'Rodyle'..." He trailed off when he noticed Kratos and I.

"In that case we will leave you." Kratos stated, placing a hand on the small of my back.

"Kratos, good work. Rest for a while." Yggdrasill said with a smile as Kratos bowed his head. "As you wish."

A light appeared around us as we vanished from the main floor to one of the paths below, leading us to another room.

"Kratos..." I whispered as I grabbed his sleeve. I could hear him whispering something, but he did not acknowledge my words. I looked down and followed him, hoping Lloyd and the others were ok.

"There is someone you should meet Madison." I looked at him as he lead me to a room, opening the door as I stepped in. Inside was another angel, one of the five I bet as he turned around. My eyes widened as I clearly recognized the face. He also looked at me in surprise.

"Madison..."

"Dad...?"


	10. NOTICE

Hello!

=] I bet your wondering when the next chapter of "The Last Night" Will be out.

If so, I just wanted to tell you that I am going to re-edit this story :D

Going to work out the kinks, spelling, grammar and make sure my plot actually works! Haha.

So I do hope you re-read this story when I'm done because I will be changing somethings around, cutting and adding scenes as well :]

-Iszel


End file.
